Past, Present, Future
by Gypsy Scribe
Summary: Dende should be happy. He's got a lot going for him. He's the Guardian of the Earth, he's got good friends. Problem is, Dende's not happy. He's lonely. And it takes a stranger from 100 years in the past to show him just what happiness is.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! For those of you who have come to read this because you enjoyed my Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I welcome you (and hope you aren't too sad I've deviated from the kingdom of Hogwarts!). This is my first attempt at a DBZ Fan Fiction and I've taken a few liberties with it (it is MY Fan Fiction after all). I would call it AU; it's after the Buu saga, but all the good guys are still around (yes, yes, even Vegeta!). I just love the characters too much, so I let them all live. Besides, what's a DBZ story without Goku? I've also changed the characteristics of Nameks in general, but I think that will be explained in the story. Some of the characters may be considered a bit OOC, but I hope, for the most part, I've captured them as they are seen in the series. Also, the Look Out may seem a bit different than you remember from the series. I think I've taken a few liberties there as well :) Hopefully (as with the characters) not too much to take away from the story.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Sincerely,

The Gypsy Scribe

PS: if I've mispelled any character names, please let me know! I've spelled them to the best of my ability and what I was able to find.

As always: the characters all belong to the creators of DBZ (and that would NOT be me). Hera Solomon, however, is my character and my creation GS

Chapter One

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

Dende walked to the edge of the Look Out. He wasn't necessarily bored (as Piccolo would say) nor was he actually looking out at anything in particular. He was restless, which wasn't exactly what one would want as a chief characteristic of the Guardian of their planet. He sighed, stretched his back and looked out at the vast sea of clouds that stretched out endlessly before him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he contemplated his actions of late. He'd been walking out to the edge of the Look Out every morning now for the past month. He would wake up, put on his robes and stroll out side to gaze into white, frothy nothingness. Mr. Popo was aware of this change in habit but said nothing. He kept a watchful eye out on the young guardian from a corner of one of his beloved gardens. He felt a strong bond to Dende, though not as strong as he felt to Kami. With Kami it was a bond of brotherhood; with Dende it was more of a protectiveness. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt like Dende needed watching over. Since he was the only other permanent resident of the Look Out, he figured he was just the guy to do the watching.

If he was honest with himself, Dende knew what was wrong. It was just odd that he should feel this way. He was, after all, Namek and they had very different ideas of the way life was played out. Different that is compared to his human and Saiyan friends. Gohan was all grown up and engaged to his long-time sweetheart, Videl. The best friends still saw each other, still played pranks on each other, but not as much as they used too. And Dende understood. He wasn't selfish. It was just that, well, he was lonely. Not just for someone to come around a corner and chunk a water balloon at him or someone to set the hem of his robes on fire. What Dende wanted was companionship. Of course, this was rather odd considering that Nameks weren't the type of species to get married and start families. And Dende by no means was thinking that far down the road. He just wondered what it would be like to have someone he could talk to, someone who would care for him and, dare he even think it, love him.

Without meaning to, the young Guardian laughed. Mr. Popo looked up from weeding the rose bed, half startled, half relieved to hear his young charge laughing. It was the first time in days. But in spite of his relief, he could still tell there was something not quite right with the Namek. Dende shook his head, clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing up and down in front of the drop off which led to the earth below. Who would love him? Seriously. There were no female Nameks. Every woman he knew was married or engaged to someone. And, let's face it, he wasn't exactly normal looking. Dende had grown up over the years he'd become the earth's new Guardian. He was several inches over 6 feet tall, no where near Piccolo's imposing height; but he didn't think he'd grow that tall in a million years. He didn't get out much (read: never) and he was, well, green, had pointed ears, no hair, and a nice set of fangs that were visible whenever he spoke. The few times he'd been on the earth and came in contact with anyone of the human species (except those he knew), they ran away or screamed. Especially the females. They saw him as a freak, a fluke, a weirdo. Piccolo was used to it. He didn't care. He would just scowl at them and they'd run away in fear. Piccolo liked scaring the natives; he was odd that way. Dende actually tried to be friends with people. Small children didn't have a problem with him. But their parents did and they would scream and drag them away, admonishing them to be more careful at the company they keep and never, ever talk to green, pointy eared strangers again!

So there he was, the Guardian of the Earth, wandering around the Look Out aimlessly, wondering what it would be like if someone loved him just the way he was. Someone who would rather spend their time on the Look Out than in the great wide world that was below. Someone who wouldn't mind waking up every morning and looking out over the great, endless expanse of clouds, someone who…

"Wake up Dende. You're dreaming again." He whispered and shook his head. He was confused. Why was he feeling this way? Nameks weren't supposed to care about things like that. They didn't fall in love. They didn't marry. Heck, they didn't even go on dates. But there he was, pacing back and forth, back and forth, wondering what it would be like to have someone to call him 'dear'.

"Dende, would you like me to get you something? A glass of water perhaps?" Mr. Popo had stopped weeding his roses and wandered over to where the young guardian now stood.

Dende looked down at Mr. Popo and smiled. The little caretaker was the closest he had to a family and he loved him. "No, thanks. I'm not thirsty." Dende paused and blinked a few times at his comment. Not thirsty. Hmmm…Nameks lived mostly on water. But he wasn't thirsty. No, in fact, if he was honest with himself and Mr. Popo he was actually hungry.

"Mr. Popo," he asked, "Did Kami ever, I don't know, eat food while he was Guardian?"

Mr. Popo thought for a moment, "Well, come to think of it, yes, yes he did. He was a little shocked, but came to realize (after researching it in the Guardian Files) that it wasn't unheard of for Guardians to begin to take on the habits and characteristics of the planet they watched over. Why?"

"Just wondering. Did he do anything else earth-like besides eat? You know, like, want to get married or something?"

Mr. Popo's eyes widened and he almost dropped his watering can. After he steadied himself, he asked, "Get….married?"

Dende shrugged, "It was just a question."

"Um. No. Not that I know of." He answered hastily. He regarded his charge with more than curiosity. Mr. Popo was almost certain all the isolation had succeeded in driving Dende mad.

Dende shrugged. Then he got an idea, "Hey, where are those Guardian Files. I know I've heard you talk about them but you never actually showed me where they are."

Mr. Popo put down his spade and watering can. "Come with me, Dende, I will show you."

They went back into the cool of the Look Out. Around the main hall were many doors. Behind each door was different rooms, different places, different universes. It was quite odd, especially if you weren't expecting it and walked through one into outer space! Dende loved to mix Gohan up and send him through that one every time he came to visit. One door in particular was where Mr. Popo guided the guardian. It was just like the other doors, red and wooden, but Dende was quite certain he had never been through this one (and he thought he'd exhausted his curiosity and been through them all!). When the door was opened, Dende found himself in an enormous library. The room seemed to be the size of the entire lookout and twice as tall. For as long as he had been there, he never got used to the mysteries the Look Out threw at him. He was surrounded by books. Shelf upon shelf rose high above him and straight ahead was an iron spiral staircase that would it's way up, up, up to a platform at the base of a large, round stained glass window. He wondered why the window was not visible from the outside. He made a mental note to ask Mr. Popo about this later.

"Where did this room come from?" he asked, wandering over to the nearest shelf and running his long, green fingers across the leather spines.

"Kami put it in long ago. He loved to read and collected books from many cultures, time periods and planets." Mr. Popo was scanning the shelves for the mysterious Guardian Files. Dende left him to his work and began wandering around the large room, stopping here and there to look at the title of a book or the statue of an author. Many of the books he couldn't read, others were in English, and some even in Namek. He took one of the books written in Namek down and began to absently thumb through it.

"Ah ha!"

Dende turned and saw Mr. Popo taking down a large, blue bound volume. It was almost as big as he was so Dende put down the book he was holding and went over to help Mr. Popo. He took the large volume from his care taker and put it on a wooden podium at the front of the room. Opening the book he found that it was written by many different hands, in many different languages. In fact, the book seemed to be as old as the earth itself!

"Mr. Popo. How old is this book?"

"I am not sure, Dende. Kami said it is older than the first Guardian who brought it with him from Namek."

"Wow…" Dende was astonished. A book older than the earth. He looked at Mr. Popo. "And did all the Guardians write in it?"

Popo nodded, "I believe so. Yes. Kami said that it has served as a journal of sorts for all Guardians. I didn't trouble you with it because, well, you see so young, Mr. Dende and I didn't want to trouble you with such things."

Dende smiled. Compared to the other Guardians he was unbelievably young. In years he was roughly the same as Gohan, around 21. But Nameks age differently than humans or Saiyans. Inside, he felt much older and yet, much younger. Was that even possible, he often wondered?

"Can I…read it?"

"Of course. You are the Guardian after all. Take it with you. This room is always here." Mr. Popo started to walk away.

"Wait. Why haven't I seen it before, then?"

Mr. Popo chuckled. "I suppose it's because you've never been interested in finding it." With than the little djiin walked back outside to continue his daily rounds of the gardens.

Dende blinked several times before he turned back to the book. It didn't make much sense, what Mr. Popo said, but if there was anything Dende did know about the Look Out it was that _it _didn't make much sense. He closed the large book, tucked it under is arm and went to leave. He reached the door and paused. Looking over his shoulder at the vast library, he was stunned. Why had he never thought to ask about such a room? Surely he must have wondered, at least in passing, if there were books in the Look Out. But now that he knew it was here, perhaps he would spend some time perusing the old volumes and learning about the wonderful and weird world of which he was guardian. He closed the door gently, trying to remember where it was in the long line of doors. If Mr. Popo was right, all Dende needed to find the room again was to need it. Surely that wouldn't be so hard now that he had the book in hand and all the time in the world in which to read. Smiling and humming to himself, he took the large book outside and sat, sprawled out on the steps, in the sunshine and began slowly flipping through it's pages.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Welcome to the second chapter of "Past, Present, Future". Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I appreciate all the encouragement GS

Chapter Two

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

"Bulma! What are you doing in there?"

Bulma sighed. Someone was always demanding an explanation for her experiments. Just because there was a small, minor explosion, didn't mean she needed everyone to run to her aide! She opened the door and glared at the person standing on the other side.

"I am working, Yamcha! What are you doing out here? And where's Trunks?" Her hair was disheveled and there were black smudges on her face.

"Which one?" Yamcha scratched his head.

"The one you're supposed to be watching! You figure it out!"

"O, right. He's out playing with Goten. Chi-chi dropped him off earlier asking if he could play with Trunks while she ran some errands in town."

"O. Ok. Just make sure they don't wander off." Bulma slammed the door behind her, right in Yamcha's face.

"Right. No wandering off. Let's see you handle both of those monkeys!" Yamcha had to laugh at his little joke. He peeked outside. Goten and Trunks were taking turns blasting an old piece of steel that Vegeta had found to train with. "Cool." Yamcha went to the fridge, took out a soda, and plopped down on the sofa to watch some more T.V.

"Haha!" Trunks cackled as his fireball hit the piece of steel dead on. It blasted the large piece of metal up in the air about 20 feet. When it hit the ground, it imbedded itself in the ground with one of it's sharp points. "Beat that!" He crossed his arms and gave his friend a cocky grin.

Goten, not to be undone, stuck his tongue out in grim determination. He began to power up, grunting loudly as he did. Trunks' smirk started to fade when he realized that Goten was taking this game way too seriously.

"Um…Goten, dude. Ah, you might want to tone it down a bit."

But Goten wasn't listening. He was focused on proving Trunks wrong. At that moment, another person turned the corner of Capsule Corp, making their way home from an afternoon jog. This person looked like an older, more mature version of the purple headed tyke, who was just now starting to back away from where his friend was glowing orange and yellow. He even shared the same name with the 12 year old. But this Trunks was not Vegeta's cousin, as the young boy had been told. No, he was actually the same person, separated by space and time, the man the boy would become, who'd traveled back in time to start a new life of his own since the one he inhabited in the future was destroyed. He stopped at a tree and began stretching his calves.

"Goten, you might want to listen to Trunks. You could seriously do some damage, bro."

Goten, if he heard the older Trunks, didn't acknowledge him. He just kept on grunting, kept on powering up. The stretching Trunks looked at the younger Trunks and they shared an expression of confusion and, could it be, anxiety? Trunks stopped stretching and walked over to his younger self. "What is he doing?"

"Trying to out do me. You know how kids are."

Older Trunks had to laugh. He knew just how they could be. He spent a lot of his time keeping these two kids from trying to do everything he did, especially when they wanted to watch him train.

"Goten, Uncle Trunks says to stop it!" the boy said, harshly, not unlike his father.

"Goten, I really think you should-"

BAM!!

Goten let loose a fire ball and hit the piece of metal square on. There was so much force in his hit, however, that it dislodged the steel and set it barreling towards the Capsule Corp building. As if the shockwaves from his blast wasn't enough, the metal hit the building with such a force that it knocked off quite a few shingles from the room and sent the whole thing shaking like a Jell-O-mold.

Inside, Yamcha, who was just about to dump a bag of potato chip crumbs in his mouth, was thrown off the couch, the crumbs spilling all over him and the bag landing on his head, he landing on his butt on the floor about 15 feet from where he'd been sitting on the couch.

"What the-"

In Bulma's laboratory it was much worse. She had been working for years on a time traveling device, borrowing from the machine Trunks brought back from the future, and a scientific theory about the properties of light. She'd been planning on sending a vase of roses with the beam through an open porthole into the past then, waiting a few seconds, bring it back without any harm. When the piece of steel hit the building, it hit the outside wall of her laboratory, which caused her to lurch forward and hit the buttons that controlled the date to which things were to be sent and the lever which controlled the entire mechanism prematurely which sent the vase of flowers tumbling through space and time without a clue as to where it was actually going to land. When the smoke cleared, literally, the vase was no where to be found, and she realized she'd added another zero and upped and ante on the date…it was now set for 100 years in the past instead of 10 minutes ago in the present.

Dende was lazily flipping through the Guardian Journal when he was shaken by a disturbance. He dropped the book and ran to the side of the Look Out. Mr. Popo, seeing the look on the young Guardian's face, ran to stand by him.

"What is it, Dende? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know? I just got this feeling like…I don't know…like something happened to Time."

"Time?"  
"Yes. Something pushed through my mind and then stopped. It was like an explosion. Like pushing something through a hard surface that was never meant to be pushed through. I think…" his face now registered humor and a mild annoyance rather than fear, "…I think it came from Capsule Corp."

Bulma emerged from the rubble that fell from the ceiling coughing. She clutched her head and moaned. As her eyes focused she noticed three things: 1 the vase of flowers was gone. 2 there was a large piece of metal sticking through her laboratory wall and 3 the date on the machine was set much, much further back than she'd anticipated. Gathering her thoughts, she became more angry than confused. She had a pretty good idea who was to blame for this.

"TRUNKS!!" her voice was so loud, it caused Yamcha, who had just managed to get up off the floor, to slip on the crumbs and land on his butt once more.

Outside, the two Trunks' and Goten were gazing at the metal that was now imbedded in the wall.

"I told you to stop, man!" Trunks the younger said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Goten said, clearly astonished by his own strength.

Trunks the elder just shook his head.

All three of them jumped when Bulma's voice thundered across the airwaves to them. Trunks the elder looked down, "Um, I think that's for you."

"Great!" The young boy threw up his hands. "You're comin' with me!" He grabbed Goten by the arm and drug him behind.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,"

Trunks stared after them. Finally, after careful deliberation, he decided the boys should probably have an alibi. He followed after them, at a safe distance, of course.

The two boys arrived in Bulma's laboratory, each explaining, quite loudly, what happened.

"QUIET! Where's Yamcha?"

Yamcha slowly peaked around the open door. "here," he said in a small voice, raising his hand as if he was back in grade school.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? I asked you simply to watch Trunks and now he's succeeded in blowing a hole in my laboratory and seriously messing up my experiment!" she turned her rage on her son, "What were you doing?"

"Nothin'! Goten and I were just firin' at the metal Dad put outside. I hit it and Goten didn't want to be out done so he powered up and Blam! Hit it so hard it flew through the building!"

"Trunks, quit blaming everything on Goten!"  
"He's telling the truth." Older Trunks carefully entered the room. "They were just playing and Goten did it. He was provoked, of course, but he did it."

Bulma sighed. "Fine. Just…how are we going to get it out!" Then as if she suddenly remembered what had happened, she screamed and ran to the computer.

"What?" The four guys said.

"The Time machine! It was messed up when Goten fired that shot! As soon as the metal hit, I landed on the controls, changed the date, and fired it! I have no idea where it went!"

Trunks the Elder ran over to where his mother … er … cousin …. er … whatever…stood to take a look. "Can you get it back?"

"I think so. But it will take a moment to get the power back up in order to fire another round."

"Try. I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal." he looked at the date. "Unless you sent something like a flying car."

Bulma smiled at her … ah … son … "It was just a vase of flowers. I was trying to send it into the kitchen, 10 minutes ago."

"Instead you sent it to the kitchen, 100 years ago. Hmmm, what was here 100 years ago?"  
Bulma immediately brightened. "A park."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

Hera Solomon decided to cut through the park. She usually did on nice days. Work had been a drag (again) and she needed something to brighten her day. Taking off her shoes and slipping them into her backpack, Hera wriggled her toes in the plush green grass.

"Ah…that's more like it. I was not meant to wear heels." Her business suit set her apart from most of the other park-goers, but the color of it and her ever-present backpack set her far apart from her co-workers. Hera had graduated high school at the top of her class and headed off to college with a full scholarship. However, just two semesters into her freshman year, her father had died of a sudden heart attack and her mother went into a deep depression. Hera put her studies on hold to care for her mother. Sadly, a year later, her mother died, leaving Hera all alone. She was an only child and if her parents had any siblings or living family they'd never told her. They liked to keep to themselves. Hera should have been able to go back to school, but her parent's had not had insurance and it fell on her young shoulders to pay the bills. She at first refused saying it wasn't her fault medical insurance was so high and screwed up but when the state told her they would come after her, take her apartment, her car, and put her prison, she decided school could wait. That was four years ago. At just twenty one, Hera was the youngest person working for the large, telecommunications corporation she'd been hired at. She'd initially applied for (and got) a job as the front desk secretary, but after proving herself there, she quickly rose in ranks and was eventually promoted to assistant to the vice president of marketing. It was certainly not what she'd pictured herself doing by now, but she was making good money and was doing a far sight better than most of the people she'd graduated with.

Un buttoning her moss green jacket, she slipped it off and draped it over a park bench closest to her. The tight white tank top she wore underneath wasn't exactly to dress code, but if she kept her blazer and her heels on, no one cared. Besides, she was good at what she did and everyone liked her. Who cared if she wore a tank top instead of a collared shirt. Who cares if she wore green suits with sky blue trim when everyone else wore black or navy? She sat down on the bench and re-clipped her long hair up. When down, it fell below her waist. All the women she worked with had shoulder length hair, or a little longer, but Hera didn't care. She'd never been one to follow fads.

She put her backpack in her lap and rummaged through it for a stick of gum. Suddenly, she was aware of a vase of flowers sitting next to her. They weren't there before. She would have definitely noticed a crystal vase of red roses sitting on a lonely park bench.

"Where did you come from?" She wondered out loud and reached out to pick the vase up.

"I think that does it!" Bulma wiped her hands on her jeans. "Thank goodness it only messed up the date. Now all I have to do is hit this button here and bring the vase of flowers back."

Trunks furrowed his brow. "Will they appear here? Or in the kitchen?"  
"In the kitchen, I think."

"What if someone touched them?" He looked over at his mother, "What if someone is holding them?"  
"Trunks, really, you worry too much. I've got to break you of that. Besides, like I said, this entire lot was a park 100 years ago. Who would pick up a random vase of flowers? It hasn't been gone that long."

Trunks just shrugged and wandered out of his mother's laboratory and into the kitchen to grab a soda.

Hera took the vase in her hands. "These are really pretty," she said, "I wonder where they could have come from?" She looked around, "I didn't see anyone. Maybe I-"

A bright flash of light exploded from the vase. Hera screamed and clutched at her bag and the vase. The light faded and left her sitting on a tile floor, holding the vase of flowers, her bag still in her lap, and a very handsome and stunned looking young man with purple hair staring down at her.

"Um…" Trunks had frozen in mid-pour with his can of soda and a glass of ice when Hera had appeared in the kitchen floor.

Hera shook her head as if that would explain what was going on. She looked up at Trunks, looked at the kitchen, then at the red roses in her hand.

"Is this yours?" She asked.

Trunks shook his head very, very slowly. He put the soda can and the glass down and reached to take the vase from Hera.

"Hey, Trunks!" Came Bulma's voice. "Did the vase come back?"  
"Uh…yeah." He put the vase on the counter.

"O good! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. A quick trip there and back again without any real problems-" Bulma stopped talking when she rounded the corner and saw Trunks helping Hera off the ground.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"My name is Hera Solomon. I brought your flowers back." She smiled as best she could, still clinging to her back pack. Her feet were still bare and her green skirt with light blue trim was a bit crooked.

"O my goodness. You came back with the vase?"

"Apparently. I was sitting on a park bench and suddenly there was a vase of flowers next to me. I wondered where they could have come from because they weren't there when I sat down. I picked it up and here I am."

"I'm Trunks." Trunks held out his hand, finally getting over his shock.

"Nice to meet you, Trunks." Hera shook his hand. "And thanks for helping me off the floor."

He nodded.

" I'm Bulma. Wow! So you're from 100 years in the past!" Bulma looked at Hera with wide eyes.

"From what?" Hera asked. "The past? What are you talking about?"

Bulma explained, "I'm a scientist. I've been working on time travel for several years, what with Trunks returning from the future and all, and I'd just prepared for my first trial with the vase of flowers. They were only supposed to go to the kitchen ten minutes ago. Then Trunks and Goten-not this Trunks, another Trunks-blasted a hole in the side of my lab and I knocked the controls, changing the date to 100 years ago and sending the vase there."

Hera blinked several times before holding up her hands. "Wait a sec. You're telling me that you were trying to send a vase of flowers back in time and ended up sending it 100 years in the past. I picked them up and just happened to follow them along?"

"Yep. That's it in a nut shell."

Hera wobbled a bit. Trunks reached out to steady her.

"I think I need to sit down." Hera said.

"Right. Sorry. This is a bit much for you, I'm sure." Bulma and Trunks led Hera into the living room. Yamcha, who'd fallen asleep on the couch, woke up with a start when Bulma shoved his feet off the sofa so she could sit down. Trunks helped Hera sit in an arm chair and he sat on the coffee table across from her.

"What the-" Yamcha rubbed his head, "Bulma, you sure know how to ruin a good dream." He looked at Hera and blinked, "On second thought, hello gorgeous." Yamcha sat up and smoothed his hair.

Bulma rolled her eyes and knocked Yamcha on the head with a pillow, "Not now, Casanova. Hera here has just been through a very shocking ordeal."

"Hera, huh?" He gave her an exaggerated grin and slid closer, "I'm Yamcha. If I can be of any assistance, please, let me know."

Trunks rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Um, thanks…I think." Hera said. "I'm just a bit stunned, that's all. It's not every day you sit on a park bench and get poofed away to the future. It's a bit much to take in."

"What?" Yamcha looked to Bulma for answers.

"She came back with the flowers, Yamcha. The flowers I said I sent to the kitchen 10 minutes ago? With the blast Goten gave the lab, I mangled the controls and sent it to the kitchen 100 years ago! The kitchen was a park then. Hera here was sitting on a park bench and that's where the flowers went. She picked the vase up right as I was trying to bring them back."

"Whoa. That's heavy." Yamcha rubbed his temples, trying very hard to follow all of what he called "technical talk". He was getting a headache. He stood up, "Well, I'm going to go check on the kids," he leaned over to Hera, "I'm great with kids, you know." The he stood up straight, threw his shoulders back, gave her a clumsy bow, and left.

Hera looked at Bulma, "He is perhaps the strangest person I've ever met."

Bulma and Trunks both laughed, "Yamcha's weird but harmless. All he cares about is finding his next ex-girlfriend." Bulma said.

"I'll remember that." Hera said. She slackened her grip on her bag a bit then said, "So. What do I do now? I mean, you brought me here, albeit by accident. I'm sure you didn't plan to bring along a free loader."

"No, I didn't. Looks like Trunks was right. He asked me what would happen if someone was touching it. I told him not to worry. Seems I was wrong."

She ruffled his hair as if he was a kid. He acted embarrassed.

"So," Hera started, "You guys live here?"

"Yes," Trunks replied after he'd smoothed his long hair again into it's ponytail.

"Wait. Bulma said you came from the future too. Did you pick up a vase of flowers?"

Trunks laughed, "No. It's-ah-it's a complicated story. Actually, I came back here on my own to warn her and my father about a terrible threat to the earth. It was defeated and I went back to my own time. My mother there died suddenly, not long after I went back. I was alone so I thought I'd come back here. The strangest thing is I have to watch myself grow up."

Hera looked from Trunks to Bulma, "This is your mother?"

"Yes. The other Trunks she told you about is my twelve year old self."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five…give or take a few years. You can never be too sure with time travel."

"Weird-o." She shook her head.

Trunks looked at her, "You believe us?"  
Hera paused, considered his statement, then nodded. "Why would you lie to me? We just met. And I know I was just in the park. Unless you were waiting for me to pick up the vase, clocked me over the head and dragged me here, I believe you. Besides, why would you do that? I'm not rich or important or anything. And you wouldn't have to make up some crazy tale if you were just after money."

"You're not like any other girl I've ever met. They usually scream and freak out whenever anything odd happens."

Hera laughed, "You do a lot of weird things?"  
Trunks blushed a bit, "Well…"

"It's a long story," Bulma interrupted. "He's a martial artist."

"O. Cool. I always wanted to take karate. Do you teach?"  
"Actually, yes," Trunks said with a smile, then blushed again. "But it's not your average, run of the mill, Kung Fu."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, depending on how long you stay here, I'm sure you'll find out."

Hera nodded, confused. She then turned to Bulma, "So how long do I have to stay? I mean, do you have to wait until the machine or whatever warms back up?"  
Bulma shook her head, "Actually, no. I could send you back right now if you like."

Hera hesitated. This was the first new place she'd been too since college. Her family never traveled. She'd never even seen the ocean before except on TV. Back home, she'd been saving all her extra money for the past four years to take a trip to Europe. But this, if Trunks and Bulma were telling her the truth, was way better than Europe. Maybe she'd stay for a while. "What if I told you I didn't want to go back…not quite yet anyway."

Bulma hadn't considered Hera would actually want to stay. "But don't you have family? A husband? Children?"  
"O, no. My parents are both dead. And there's not a guy I know I'd date, let alone marry or have children with."

Trunks smiled, "So you're basically alone."

"No, I am alone. I don't even have a cat."

They laughed. Trunks stood up. "Well, you can stay here, if you like. Mother and Father have plenty of room. O!" He looked around and then sat back down, "I know it's kind of strange, but when you meet me, I mean, the younger Trunks, don't let on about all this weird time travel stuff. He thinks I'm his uncle."

Hera nodded slowly, "Right. Don't want to freak the kid out."

Bulma laughed, "He's not one to easily freak out. He's seen a lot in his 12 years. No, we just don't want him thinking he can just do whatever he wants because he'll grow up to be this handsome, strong young man. We want him to still believe his father could kill him if he had to."

Hera joined in their laughter. Suddenly, a loud explosion from the laboratory interrupted their fun. Trunks and Bulma both stood up quickly, Trunks in a fighting stance. Hera stood up as smoke began to trickle into the living room. From a distance, she could hear arguing.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

Trunks relaxed his stance, "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," he looked at his mother.

Bulma was fuming. She marched into the laboratory, leaving Hera and Trunks in the living room.

"You might want to cover your ears." Trunks told her.

"Huh?"

"YAMCHA! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU DO! TRUNKS! GOTEN! GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!"

"What happened?" Hera asked, putting her backpack on her back and following Trunks.

"I think Yamcha decided he wanted to show off to the kids."

They entered the laboratory. The entire outside wall was gone, and there was damaged machinery everywhere.

"What did he do? Build them a bomb?" Hera asked.

"Ah, not exactly. Remember I said I didn't do your average Kung Fu?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, neither does Yamcha."

"What do you guys practice? The Way of the Exploding Warrior?" Hera coughed in the smoke.

Trunks chuckled, "It's complicated."

"Seems like you're full of complications, Trunks."

He gave her a crooked grin, "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

Dende and Mr. Popo went into the Look Out and to the crystal ball that sat in front of the throne-like chair. Dende looked into it, the mist inside it swirling around. The picture began to clear and he wasn't that surprised to find himself looking at Capsule Corporation. He chuckled to himself, showing his fangs.

"Seems our Bulma had another invention backfire."

Mr. Popo laughed, "Ah, she does lean towards the dangerous, doesn't she?"

"I wonder what's going on? I sense an argument?" He moved in closer and, when the mist had cleared completely, he could see Yamcha hiding behind what used to be a wall, Bulma standing in front of a large, damaged piece of machinery, and Trunks and Goten running around singing something to the effect of, "Yamcha's gonna get it; Yamcha's gonna get it!"

"Seems Yamcha was showing off again."

"Why? He knows he's not near as strong as those two kids are." Dende scanned the room and stopped when he saw the older Trunks and a strange girl standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Hmmm. Who's that?"  
Mr. Popo stood on his toes to see, "Ah, seems young Trunks has found another pretty young lady."

Dende looked closer, "I've never seen her before. She's new." He leaned almost to where his nose was touching the ball. "I've never sensed her before." He looked at Mr. Popo. "She's not from this world."

"How can you tell, Mr. Dende?"  
"She feels different." He closed his eyes. "She feels…" he shook his head, "I can't explain it. She just feels different. Here." He put his fist to his chest. "I've never felt anyone like her before."

"Is she a threat?" Mr. Popo asked anxiously.

Dende shook his head, "No, not like that." He closed his eyes again, "Her ki is strong through." He gazed at the girl in the glass, "Unusually strong for a girl. I don't mean that condescending," He said, though Mr. Popo really didn't care. "It's just that girls usually have a weaker ki. Unless they are trained properly."

"Do you think she has had training?"

"I don't think so. It's different. It feels…familiar some how, yet…different."

Mr. Popo was completely confused. He watched his young charge. He was amused to find Dende staring at the girl, watching her every move.

"Mr. Dende. Is there something wrong?"

Dende jumped a bit, unaware he'd been staring, "No. Yes. I don't know. It's just…" He shook his head and looked at Mr. Popo. "It's fine, Mr. Popo. We'll have to meet this new arrival. I'm sure before long, they'll bring her to me, asking me if I can 'do' something." He sighed heavily. "They always want me to 'do' something." Then he smiled at the djinn, sadly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Popo. I don't mean to sound bitter. Go on back to your plants. I'm going to go…read."

Mr. Popo nodded and walked slowly away, wondering what could be bothering the young Guardian. Dende walked slowly back to the library and the Guardian Files. He looked back at the crystal ball. _It's just a girl._ He chided himself. _You've seen girls before. Plenty of them. Pretty ones, ugly ones, tall ones, fat ones, thin ones. What's so different about this one? _He turned back to the ball just before going inside library. She was pretty, that was obvious. Very pretty. But there was something…different about her. Different from all the other girls he'd seen. Yes, he'd been known to watch girls from the Look Out. It had been a long time since he'd done that, watching them on the beach, or just walking around, shopping. He was curious. Gohan teased him, saying he needed a woman. Dende would just laugh along and say he was a Namek. Namek's didn't need women. But he'd looked just the same, trying to figure out what it was Gohan was talking about.

It was just recently that he'd begun to wonder what it would be like to have someone, like Gohan had Videl. Someone who would always be there for him, be there to laugh with and enjoy life with. But what girl would want to spend the rest of her life with a green pointy eared alien atop a strange, mystical Look Out? Dende sighed. There wasn't any in the world who would do that.

_But perhaps, _he let himself think, _a girl from another world would?_

"Whoa, Dende, take a step back." He went over to the Guardian Files, pulled them off the podium and took them over to a chair. "She's obviously here by mistake. Bulma brought her here with an experiment. She'll go back as soon as she can. Besides," and, being alone, he let himself sink into the loneliness and, dare he admit, jealously he'd been feeling towards his friends, "she's there with Trunks. What girl in her right mind would choose me over him?"

He roughly pushed the thought away and went back to reading the files, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that this girl _was _different. Why else would he have sensed something in her? But what was it? What was he sensing?

Bulma was standing next to what used to be her time machine. It was crushed on one side and spewing sparks. Yamcha had come out from hiding, thanks to Trunks and Goten prodding him with a long stick and loudly singing their humiliating chant. Oddly enough, however, a vase of roses was sitting, undisturbed, on the floor next to her.

"Would you two shut up!" Yamcha yelled. He looked at Bulma and gave her a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to. The boys were training and I just wanted to show them a few moves I learned from Goku.

"You just blasted my time machine into a million and one pieces!!" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and gave Yamcha a glare that would have killed a lesser man.

Hera was a marvel at the mess. She looked at the time machine. It was quite a miraculous mix of wires and metal and sparks and now, smoke. The room itself was full of strange equipment, most of which she'd never even seen in a sci-fi movie; half of it was now in pieces.The two boys who had been chanting at Yamcha's misfortune, now stopped. One, who looked a lot like the Trunks she was standing next to, pointed at her and asked,

"Who's that? You got a new girl friend, Uncle Trunks?"

"What?" Trunks turned red and sputtered, "Ah, no. This is Hera. She's, ah, she's going to be staying here for a while."

"Why's that?" Goten asked. He wandered over to her and looked at her. "She's really pretty. I'm Goten. How are ya?"  
Hera smiled, "I'm pretty good considering I've just found out I've been transported 100 years into the future."

"Whoa!" Trunks the smaller said, "You mean, Mom's contraption really worked?"

"Of course it worked, Trunks!" Bulma snapped, "Don't doubt your mother's inventions." She bent down and picked up the vase of flowers, examining it and the wreckage that was once her invention.

"Cool! You're really from the past? Wow!" Then he did the oddest thing Hera had seen yet. He lifted off the ground and hovered in front of her so that their eyes were at the same level.

"Whoa!" Hera took two steps back. "You can float?!"  
"Duh!" Trunks said as if he was offended. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "All the toughest fighters can fly, right Uncle Trunks?"

"Ah," Trunks put a hand behind his neck and laughed nervously.

Hera looked at him and his younger counterpart, "Let me guess. Just another part of the "not your average Kung Fu" story you have yet to tell me?"  
"To put it bluntly, yes." Trunks smiled. He looked at the younger Trunks and said, "Why don't you and Goten go play upstairs. We'll have to help your mom clean up this mess."

"Fine."

He was joined in the air by Goten who looked again at Hera and said, "You should be his girlfriend. He doesn't have one right now. Can't seem to find Mrs. Perfect or whatever it is he's looking for. I'd date you, if I was older. Come on, Trunks. Let's go see what my brother's doing."

"OK!"

"Trunks, you be back here in time for supper!" Bulma called after the boy as he flew away with his friend.

"That was perhaps the strangest, most awkward conversation of my life." Hera said with a laugh.

"You can say that again," Trunks, whose face was blood red, began to busy himself with cleaning up some of the rubble.

"O, no," Bulma said, "You are going to take Hera for a tour of the house and then take her to meet Goku. Yamcha can clean up this mess on his own!"

"But! Come on, Bulma. It was an accident!"

"Do you want me to tell Vegeta you did this? Or would you rather him assume it was an accident and you were here to help clean up?"  
Yamcha didn't answer but quickly found a broom and busied himself cleaning.

"Come on," Trunks smiled, "I'll show you around."

Hera followed Trunks around three levels of Capsule Corp. He showed her the working part of the building and she met some of the employees. Everyone had such weird hair, she thought. Everyone apparently assumed Trunks had a new girl friend for many of the guys whistled and gave him a thumbs up while a lot of the girls smiled at him and glared at Hera.

"You bring a lot of girls through here?" Hera asked when they were riding back down an elevator.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Look, can't a guy be picky when it comes to finding a woman to date?"  
Hera laughed and threw up her hands, "Hey, I was just wondering. Everyone seems to take it for granted that you have a new girl. And wow are those women mean looking! They must all have a crush on you."

Trunks turned red.

"I'm sorry," Hera apologized, "I shouldn't have said that. Of course you have every right to be picky. Heck, I'm so picky, I've never had a boyfriend."

"You're joking." Trunks looked at her wide-eyed.

"No I'm not. Why would I want to date someone just to date them? Believe me, I had a lot of weird-o's ask me out in college."

"O. What was your major?"  
"I never got to declare one." Her eyes grew sad. "My father died suddenly and I had to quit school to take care of my mom. She took it really hard. She died a year later and I had to get a job to pay all the medical bills."

"Geez, I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder you're in no hurry to go back."

"It's ok. To be honest, I don't think college was right for me."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. He led her down a long, quiet hallway to a door. This door led outside to a lawn where an oddly shaped car was parked.

"And just between you and me, if I never go back, I don't think I'll ever be sorry."

Trunks considered her statement before saying, "Are you serious?"

"Hey, you're the guy who left the future to come to the past. Why can't I leave the past to come to the future?"  
He smiled at her and she found herself liking this strange, purple-haired man's smile. It was shy and a bit childish. He pressed a button on the car and the dome-shaped top folded back.

"Here, get in. I'll take you to meet Goku. He's really cool."

"Is he another one of these 'special' martial artists too?" Hera asked as Trunks jumped in and began punching buttons on the strange car.

Trunks just smiled and said, "He's the most special of all."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter Five

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

Hera was not expecting the car to take off like a plane. She gripped her bag that was now in her lap. "Whoa! You have a flying car."

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I just take them for granted."

"Don't be sorry. This is really cool!"

Trunks laughed at her child-like enthusiasm and took off in the direction of the mountains and Goku's house. The trip would take about an hour. Hera would see something outside and point, gasping then dropping her mouth wide open when Trunks would tell her what it was. He liked this girl from the past. She was…different. How, exactly, he wasn't sure, but different she was. Soon enough, they were flying over Goku's house.

Hera marveled at the serene valley below them. She pointed to the igloo-like house and asked, "Is that where we're going?"

"Yep. That's Goku just there. He'll be happy to see us. His wife, on the other hand…"

"She won't be happy to see us?" Hera felt herself growing uneasy.

"Ah, Chi-Chi is a bit different. She's nice enough but she gets a little defensive whenever I show up."

"Why's that?"

Trunks gave her a sheepish grin. Hera sighed, "Let me guess, something complicated?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just…it would be better if you just let me explain it all to you in one long story. Right now there isn't enough time."

Hera nodded. "Hey, you're the guy from the future. You know more than me."

Trunks landed the car off to the left of Goku's house. Goku looked up from whatever it was he was doing, shading his eyes from the sun. When he realized who it was, he smiled and waved with more enthusiasm than Hera thought was possible.

"Hiya, Trunks! How's it going?"

Hera tried not to stare but this guy had the weirdest hair she had ever seen. Strike that. Almost ever seen. His hair was exactly like that other kid's…what was his name? Goten?

"Hey, Trunks," Hera whispered, "Is he Goten's father?"

"Huh, o yeah. They look alike, don't they?"  
Hera just nodded and smiled as Goku stepped in front of them.

"Trunks! It's so good to see you! How have things been at Capsule Corp? Sorry I haven't been there in a while. Chi-Chi doesn't like me going there, you know. Thinks it means there's some new battle or something." He turned to Hera, "Wow! Is this your new girl friend? She's something else, way prettier than the last one. Hi! I'm Goku! Keeping Trunks straight, I hope?"  
Hera took his pro-offered hand and shook it. "Ah…actually, no. I'm not Trunks' new girlfriend. I'm here courtesy of his mother's latest experiment."

Goku dropped her hand, "You're not an android are you? I heard Bulma once say she was interested in working on that technology-"

"No I'm not an android. I'm human. Just plain old human. And it's nice to meet you Goku."

"O. Cool. So what experiment is Bulma working on now?"

"GOKU! Where are you? Did I hear someone land outside? You better not be disappearing again, mister or I'll- O. Hello Trunks."

A tall, dark haired woman appeared around the corner of the house. Hera smiled at her. She was actually very lovely. Except for the sudden scowl that crossed her face when she saw Hera. "Who are you?"  
Hera walked to her, "I'm Hera." She stuck her hand out but Chi-Chi didn't take it.

"Chi-Chi, she's a friend of Bulma's. Actually, Trunks said Bulma was working on some type of experiment and somehow transferred her here."

"Transferred? From where?" Chi-Chi's arms were crossed over her chest.

Hera put her hand down, and rather awkwardly said, "From about 100 years in the past."

Chi-Chi blinked a few times. "Great. First this guy shows up from the future to tell us Goku is dying, and then Bulma decides she needs to find him a girlfriend from the past. Let me guess, girls around here not good enough for you?"

"Mrs. Chi-Chi it's not like that at all! Mom was working on a time machine, sent a vase of flowers into the past and, thanks to Goten and Trunks, it got knocked a bit further back than she'd anticipated. Hera picked up one of the flowers and appeared in our kitchen. That's all. Yamcha then destroyed the machine when he tried showing off to the boys. It looks like Hera's stuck here for a while."

"O." Chi-Chi looked at Hera again. "I'm Chi-Chi. Goku's wife. Nice the meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Hera was relieved that this woman wasn't going to beat her up or anything. "Um…I like your house."

Suddenly, Chi-Chi smiled, "Thank you. Would you care for some lemonade?"  
"O, yes. That would be nice. Thank you."

"Well, at least she has manners. That other girl you dated, Trunks certainly didn't. Maybe you should date her?"

Trunks turned bright red but didn't say anything. Hera followed Chi-Chi into the house. It was cozy and very comforting.

"Here you go. Sit here and I'll get the lemonade."

"Can I help you?" Hera offered.

"No, thank you." she went into the kitchen. She came back with two large glasses filled with ice and lemonade. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until just now."

"How long have you been here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"About 3 hours, maybe? After, Yamcha-I think that's his name- after he somehow blew up Bulma's lab, Trunks took me on a tour of Capsule Corporation. Then he brought me here. It's been quite a confusing whirlwind but I'm enjoying it very much."

"Don't you want to get home? Aren't you worried about your family?"  
"O, I don't have any family." Hera looked down at her glass.

"I'm sorry, dear. Tell me, where will you be staying while you're here?"  
"O, Trunks said I could stay there at Capsule Corporation. He said Bulma and her husband had plenty of room."

"Uh-uh." Chi-Chi shook her head firmly. "You'll do no such thing. You'll be staying here. It's not that I don't like Trunks, he's a very nice young man. Goku wouldn't still be here if it weren't for him. But he is a young man after all. I saw the way he was looking at you." Chi-Chi seemed to look disapprovingly at Hera's tight tank top and above the knee skirt.

"O, this is a bit awkward," Hera explained it was her business suit and the jacket was sitting back on a bench somewhere 100 years in the past. "I just took it off to get some sun. My heels I took off and put in my bag. Come to think of it, I do feel a bit revealing." She smiled and tugged at her skirt.

"It's alright. I understand. But you just can't trust boys. And I certainly don't trust Vegeta."

"Who's Vegeta?"

"Bulma's husband. Trunks' father."

Hera nodded. "What's wrong with him?"  
"He's a pig headed louse that's what. I shouldn't talk bad about people, but that guy would usually just rather blast you then look at you. You never know what kind of a mood he'll be in! You'll stay here and that's final. You can visit Capsule Corp all you want, but I really think it best if you stay here."

Hera could tell Chi-Chi was not a woman to be argued with. "Ok. Thank you very much. I don't want to be burden, though."

"I insist. Besides, I would enjoy the company. Gohan, my oldest son, is getting married in less than a month and I've been swamped with planning! He and Videl, that's his fiancée, have done a great job, but they just don't have a head for details! You wouldn't happen to have any experience with weddings, would you?"

"Well, I've never had one myself, and I didn't have many friends back home. I have to admit I've only been to a handful of weddings in my life. But I'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Would you? You're a life saver! Such a sweet girl. You really should date Trunks. You could teach his mother a thing or two…"

Hera decided not to say anything to that. She liked Bulma very much but got the distinct impression Chi-Chi was not very fond of her. Hera finished her lemonade and was about to offer to take the glasses into the kitchen when the door opened and in came Trunks (the younger), Goten, and a tall, handsome young man who looked a lot like Goku. He smiled the same goofy grin as his father and said, "You must be Hera! I'm Gohan! Wow! Are you really from the past?"

"She sure is." Trunks said, "I think she and Uncle Trunks should get together. She's hot."

"Trunks! That's no way to talk to a lady." Chi-Chi scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Chi-Chi. But she is."

Chi-Chi shook her head and left the room with the lemonade glasses in tow.

"Come on Goten, let's go outside. I'll have to leave in a bit."

"Kay."

After Hera watched them fly- yes, fly- out the door, she turned to Gohan, "Is everyone around here that concerned about Trunks' love life?"  
Gohan laughed, putting his hand behind his head, "Poor Trunks. He just can't seem to find a girl. They're all after him either because he's part of Capsule Corp and loaded or because he's good looking and loaded. I feel sorry for the guy, really. Don't let everyone get to you. They're just teasing him. To be honest, you're not his type."

"O?" Hera raised an eyebrow at him.

Gohan shook his head, "Nah. Trunks likes 'em a bit shorter and not so confident."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked as he and Goku came walking through the door. Trunks gave Gohan a scowl.

"It means you're in love with Alyssa in Marketing."

At the name, Trunks turned a deep purple.

Hera smiled. Trunks was even cuter when he was embarrassed, "O. I see. There's another woman. No, no, it's fine. I did just arrive." She winked when Trunks looked at her and, if possible, turned a deeper shade of purple.

"I think we should go," he mumbled.

"O, Trunks?" Hera said. "Mrs. Chi-Chi insisted that I stay here. Please tell Bulma I appreciate her offer and maybe I'll work out alternating places to stay." She leaned closer to Trunks and added, "And considering her temper, I thought it best not to argue."

Trunks and Gohan both nodded. "Wise decision," Trunks said. He had to admit to himself, he was a bit disappointed. He wanted to get to know this girl better. She was very pretty and he found himself attracted to her, even though he'd just met her. However, Gohan was right; there was a certain girl in marketing at Capsule Corp that made his knees weak whenever she walked by. But she was painfully shy, and anytime he spoke to her, she would just look at the floor, say "hey" and walk away. He looked at Hera and forced an understanding smile, "No problem. Mom will understand. She's used to butting heads with Chi-Chi. I think they do it just to get on each other's nerves. It's more of a game now. I'll call tomorrow and check on you. Take care, Gohan."

Hera and Gohan both waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Chi-Chi," Trunks called to the kitchen, "Thank you for allowing Hera to stay with you."

"O, goodbye Trunks. It's no trouble at all." Chi-Chi peeked around the kitchen.

Trunks left and Goku came back inside, "So, 100 years from the past, huh? Do you think we should take her to see Dende?"

"Hey, yeah!" Gohan brightened, "I haven't seen him in ages! And he'll know if there was any damage done by her coming through time or whatever. I'll call Videl and let her know I might not be here when she gets here." Gohan took off and disappeared up a flight of stairs.

"Who's Dende?" Hera asked.

"O, he's…" Goku paused, apparently searching for the right words, "well, he's the Guardian of the Earth."

Hera arched an eyebrow at him, "The Guardian of the Earth?"

"Yeah! You'll like him. He and Gohan have been friends forever! He's a really great guy." Goku seemed quite excited about seeing this Dende person.

Hera nodded. She wasn't quite sure about this one. The Earth had a guardian? Odd, she'd never heard of one before.

Gohan came back down stairs. "We're headed to the Look Out mom!" He called around to the kitchen. "Don't worry. We won't be that late! Videl should be here around 6. I told her as much as I could about Hera. Love you!" And with that he quickly flew out the door.

Hera looked at Goku, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," He took her by the hand and said quickly, "Bye, hon! Dende needs to meet her since she came from another time and all. I'll be back soon! Love you!" And with Hera in tow, he zoomed out the front door, leaving Chi-Chi standing in the kitchen door, stirring a pot of something, scowling.

"Of course you have to go to the Look Out. Anytime something remotely odd happens YOU have to go to the Look Out!" Then she sighed, "Does Videl really know what she'd getting herself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter Six

Past, Present, Future

By: The Gypsy Scribe

Once outside, Goku explained. "Sorry about that. It's just that if we don't get out quick, Chi-Chi will argue or, worse, yell and I just didn't want you to experience that just yet."

Hera nodded, "Um, thanks. So, who is this Dende person I just have to meet and what is the Look Out. And is there really a guardian of the Earth?"

"The Look Out's awesome!" Gohan said. "It's really the most amazing place on earth. It's where Dende lives. And yes, he's really the Guardian of the Earth. It's not common knowledge and not many are privileged to know about him, but, well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok. Look, this may sound strange, and all, but, how are we going to get there? Is it far? I mean, Trunks took his flying car or whatever when he left. Do you have a flying car too?"

Goku laughed, "O no, we'll just fly there."

Hera shook her head, "Fly. Does everyone here fly?"

"Not everyone." Gohan said.

"I would be one of those who can't."

"We'll carry you. Here," Gohan scooped her up, "Don't worry. I'm engaged." He grinned and she could see why he was engaged. He was very charming. "You may want to hang on, but not too tight. If I choke, we'll both fall."

Hera laughed and put her arms around his neck. "How's that?"  
"That's good. Ready?"  
Hera looked at Goku, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go!"

She didn't mean to tighten her grip so hard around Gohan's neck but suddenly taking off from the ground in the arms of a man who can fly was a bit more shocking than she could have imagined. Gohan coughed a bit before Hera loosed her grip.

"I'm sorry. This is just really weird." She looked around her. The landscape was going past her so fast, she was astonished. "This is amazing! I mean, how is this possible? Am I still in the same world? Maybe Bulma sent the flowers to another dimension?"

"It's all about energy, life energy to be exact." Gohan explained, "Anyone can learn to fly if they can control their energy. It's just not a very well known fact. And, I'm pretty sure, 100 years ago, it wasn't known at all. At least, not on the earth."

"So, you're telling me I could learn how to fly?" Hera asked, suddenly excited.

"Well, yeah! If you really want to." Gohan said.

"You bet! Wow! I've always wondered what it would be like to fly."

"Well, depending on how long it takes Bulma to fix her time machine or whatever it was, I'll be happy to teach you."

"Gohan, aren't you forgetting something?" His dad asked.

"Huh? O! Wow! My wedding! Ha! Guess I got so excited about flying I forgot. Seems I'll be a bit tied up for a while."

Hera smiled, "No problem. I certainly don't want to come between you and your fiancée."

"Dad could teach you. Couldn't you, Dad?"  
Goku grinned, "Sure! I'd love to. Say, have you ever had any martial arts training?"  
Hera shook her head, "No. I've always wanted to learn though. My family could never afford it. Of course, even if they could have, they wouldn't have let me. Too different, you know. My parents, especially my mother, were against anything that seemed weird or unusual. And I never knew anyone who practiced. But I'd love to learn! Trunks says it's not your average, run of the mill Kung Fu that you guys do."  
"Ah, no, not exactly. Hold on just a sec," Goku got quiet and a look of intense concentration came across his face. Suddenly his expression changed and he seemed surprised, "Wow! Gohan, feel her energy level."

Hera felt a strange sensation around her, well, stranger than the fact she was flying through the air in the arms of man she just met. It was as if her whole body had been asleep and was just starting to wake up. "Hey! What are you two doing?" She asked rather defensively.

"You could feel that?" Goku asked, surprised still.

"Yeah. What was it?"

"We were reading your energy level." Gohan said.

"What's that mean?"  
"It means we were seeing how much energy you have naturally. That also tells us how powerful you are. How well you would do in a fight."

Hera was confused. "How can you do that?"  
"Comes with training," Goku said.

"O. Well, how's my energy?"  
"You're sure you've never had any marital arts training?"  
"Um yeah, pretty sure."

"Really?"  
"I think I'd know if I'd ever taken Karate."

Goku nodded. "It's just that…wow. Your levels are really high, especially for a girl."

Hera arched an eyebrow. "Only boys allowed in your little dojo?"  
"No, no, nothing like that. Its just that usually girls have a weaker ki than guys."

"And?" Hera was curious.

"And, well, let's just say with some training, you'll be quite the opponent." Goku suddenly laughed, "Glad you aren't the enemy!"

"Who's the enemy? A rival dojo?"  
Gohan shook his head, "Long story."

"Why is it that people feel they have to put off their stories. Are they really that long?"  
Gohan smiled, "You have no idea."

"That's what Trunks said. I'm beginning to get just a tiny bit concerned." Hera mumbled.

They flew on in silence for about 30 more minutes. Hera was getting a bit tired from the sound of the wind. And cold. She shivered.

"I'm sorry. It does get cold the higher up you go. I'm sure Dende could give you a coat. Maybe another outfit all together."

"The Guardian of the Earth has an entire wardrobe to give away at his disposal? Or he just has a lot of girl visitors who need clothes? Sounds a bit weird to me?"  
"O, no, but that is a funny thought. Dende with a lot of girl visitors. Ha!" Gohan laughed. "No, it's just, well, you'll have to wait and see."

"You know, except for this feeling in my gut, I would start to get really worried about where you two were taking me."

"What feeling?" Goku asked.

"You know, a feeling. That everything is going to be alright. Don't you ever get a feeling about something. A compulsion?"  
Goku scowled a bit then he brightened and said, "O. You mean like when you just know something bad is going to happen and it does."

Hera nodded. "Something like that. Sometimes I just, well, I just know things. I know that sounds a bit odd, but, seeing that I'm with two guys who can fly, I figured I'd risk being weird."

Goku and Gohan looked at each other then smiled, "No. That's not weird at all. You can sense things." Goku said. "Tell me, how accurate are you? At sensing that is?"  
Hera sighed deeply, "O, pretty accurate."

"For example?" Gohan asked.

Hera looked away, into the distance at the blue sky and fluffy clouds, "For example, the day my father died I was in my biology class and my left arm hurt terribly for a moment. I stood up and told the teacher I didn't feel well at all. Then I got a flash of an image of my father falling to the floor and I blacked out. When I came too, I was in the nurse's office. Five minutes later, my mother called the school to tell me my father had just died of a heart attack."

"Whoa." Gohan said solemnly, "I would say that's pretty accurate."


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter Seven

Dende was still reading through the book when some familiar energy patterns came across his senses. He put the book down and, smiling, he went out of the Look Out to greet Gohan and Goku. There was another energy with them. His stomach turned ever so slightly when he realized it was the girl from Bulma's, the girl from the past. Why did he suddenly feel nervous? That was stupid. He didn't even know this girl. She was over 100 years old, for crying out loud and wasn't even supposed to be here. But all the rationalization in the world could stop the butterflies that suddenly decided to take up residence in his stomach at that exact moment.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe he shouldn't be waiting on them. Maybe he would scare her away before he ever got the chance to say hello and maybe find out why a woman he'd never met could make him feel awkward and alive at the same time. This was probably the most confusing feeling he'd ever felt. He shook his whole body.

"Mr. Dende, are you alright?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Mr. Popo, Gohan and Goku are on their way here with a guest. Please greet them. I'll be inside."

"But don't you want to see them?" Mr. Popo asked, watching Dende's retreating form.

"I'll see them. Just not right at first. O, and Mr. Popo?"

"Yes?"

"Please make sure HE doesn't scare her away."

Mr. Popo almost laughed, "I'll do my best."

Dende forced a smile. Then, just before he disappeared into the dark of the Look Out, he cast a cold glance towards Piccolo, who was perched at the edge of the Look Out meditating. "Please, Kami, please don't let him scare her away before I get a chance to meet her. I've got to figure this out!"

Hera had kind of zoned out. She was staring at the ground, letting everything that had happened to her in the past few hours seep into her brain when suddenly, Gohan said, "Hera? Look straight ahead."

She turned and saw-what was it? It seemed to be an oddly shaped thing floating in the sky.

"What is that?"

"The Look Out."

"Is it a blimp?"  
"No. It's-" Gohan looked to his Dad for help.

"It's the home of the Guardian of the Earth…and a few other characters as well." Goku said with a grin. His grin faded and he looked concerned, "Uh-oh. Just thought of something. Gohan, you hang back. I'd better go clear the way, if you know what I mean."

Gohan looked a bit confused then a look of understanding dawned on his face, "Oh, right. Good idea. We'll catch up soon enough."

Goku blasted off and was soon a dot in the distance.

"What was that all about?" Hera asked.

Gohan took a breath before trying to explain. "Well, I guess we should have told you before hand, but, well, the inhabitants of the Look Out aren't exactly human."

Hera blinked a few times. "What do you mean, not exactly human."

"Well, there's Korin. He's a talking cat. Very powerful. You should bow and stuff if you meet him. Then there's Mr. Popo. He's…I'm not sure what he is. A djinn I think? Anyways, he's the gardener and quite powerful in his own right. And then there's Piccolo and Dende. They're Nameks."

Hera wasn't quite sure if what she was hearing was real. "You're telling me I'm about to go meet a talking cat, a genii and two, what did you say, Nameks? What are they? Little green men from Mars?"  
Gohan chuckled, "Green, yes, little and from Mars, no."

"What!" Hera found her grip around Gohan's neck tightening ever so slightly.

"Don't panic! They're close friends with us. Besides…my Dad's not human at all! He's a Saiyan. Just like Vegeta. Trunks is half Saiyan. So is Goten. Come to think of it, so am I."

"What's a Saiyan?"  
"The Saiyan's were a warrior race of aliens who came to earth to destroy it. Actually, they sent my father to destroy it but he fell in love with it. Another long story."

"I'm looking forward to story time." Hera said and gripped at Gohan a little bit harder.

The Look Out came into view little by little. It was huge! Hera had never seen anything like it. In her wildest dreams she could never have imagined something like that existing in the world. "How does that stay up like that?"  
"You know, I have no idea!" Gohan laughed.

"Just tell me it's magic and I'll grin and nod."

"Ok, it's magic."

"Cool." Hera grinned at him then looked back at the massive structure getting closer and closer by the minute.

Dende was in a flurry. He was scanning the Guardian Journals for something, anything to indicate that any other Guardian had experienced this type of thing before. But nothing. He found an entry where a Guardian started craving cheese and chocolate, where one took up golf, even one where Kami said his secret vice was watching soap opera reruns at night. But nothing, not a thing on feeling jittery around a female.

"O, Kami help me!" He whispered as he let the book click shut. Goku was there. He felt him. He was talking to Piccolo. Dende listened a bit then grinned. He was telling Piccolo to be nice. Haha! If only he could see the older Namek's face! After a silent prayer of thanks to Kami, he crept to the doorway and peered around one of the columns.

"Goku, don't be such an idiot. I'm not going to eat the girl." Piccolo was standing up next to Goku, an imposing eight feet to the Saiyan's 5'9".

"I know that, Piccolo, but you can be, well, less than hospitable at times."

Piccolo scowled down at Goku and growled.

"It's just that I don't know how she'll react to you or to anyone up here for that matter. We felt it best that she meet Dende. Perhaps he could tell us if there was any danger in her being here."

"You think she poses a threat?" He grumbled, one eye ridge cocked skyward.

"No." Goku paused, considering his next words carefully, "But she does exhibit a very strong ki. She says she's never had any martial arts training, and apparently in the past, no one could fly. She hasn't seen anyone fight yet, but she's under the impression from Trunks it's not your average Kung Fu. Apparently, Trunks the younger and Goten blew something up and he didn't try to explain it to her."

"Probably for the best," Piccolo looked out over the horizon. "Females don't take to explosions well. In my experience they seem to find them just another reason to scream and run away."

Goku laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, Hera seems a bit different from most females, I mean, girls. I can't really explain it. You'll just have to meet her and see for yourself."

Piccolo had the strong urge to roll his eyes but refrained. He just stood there, arms over his massive chest, glaring out at the direction Gohan and Hera were coming.

Dende, who'd tuned in on their conversation, was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Goku was giving Piccolo a lecture on how to treat this new girl. Her name, it seemed, was Hera. Why did that name seem familiar to him? It wasn't a common name. Maybe in the past it was. He shrugged then looked out to the sky. He could see Gohan coming, carrying Hera. Dende started to chew on his bottom lip. Kami, this was annoying! Why was he feeling this way?

"Hey, there's my Dad!" Gohan said as they came up to the rim of the Look Out

Hera looked, her eyes growing wide, "Sure is. Ah, Gohan. Who is that with him?"

"That's Piccolo. One of the Nameks I told you about."

"Is he a giant?"  
Gohan shook his head, "No. Nameks are much taller than humans, although I must admit, Piccolo is the tallest Namek I ever met."

"There are more of them?"  
"Not here. Not anymore. They all live on another planet now. It's a-"

"Don't tell me, a long story." Hera finished for him.

They laughed. "Ok, I won't tell you." Gohan grinned.

They landed several feet from Goku and Piccolo. Hera smoothed her skirt, straightening it and trying to make herself look a bit more presentable than Chi-Chi thought she was. She un-tucked her tank top, trying to make it a bit baggier, and shifted her backpack on her back. The closer she and Gohan got to Goku and Piccolo, the more imposing Piccolo became. Hera found herself lagging behind Gohan, staring at the huge, green man that stood next to Goku.

"Ok, Hera, it's just a dream. That's it! That's the only explanation for any of this. You've had time to process it all. It's just a dream. There's no way that guy is for real."

She stood between Gohan and Goku, looking up at the towering figure before her. He was glaring down at her. He was dressed in some sort of gi, but he was also wearing a cape and a turban. And he was, as Gohan had described him, green. He had unbelievably pointy ears. He was not, she determined, the most friendly person she would meet in this dream.

"Piccolo, this is Hera. Hera, this is Piccolo."

"Hello. It's, ah, nice to meet you." She wasn't sure if she should offer to shake his head or bow. Taking his scowl into consideration, she gave him a rather shaky bow. He arched an eye ridge at this but said nothing. Something about her seemed familiar. It was odd. Of course, he'd never met her before, but it felt as though he knew her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…" Hera continued looking at Piccolo. To be honest, he wasn't that scary looking. Sure, he wasn't human, but he wasn't frightening. Not really. She was certain he _could _be frightening, and dangerous to boot. Something told her that and she had enough experience to know to pay attention to that something that told her things.

…"Are you for real? I mean all of you. This has got to be a dream, right? Seriously. Flying men, really, tall, dangerous looking, ah, guys (she decided against mentioning his green skin and pointy ears) who tower over everyone…scowling…a floating palace. A time machine? I must have fallen asleep on the park bench and-" she turned around and saw a very short, very black little man. He was staring at her, watering can in hand, broad grin on his friendly face. A face, she had to add, that had no nose.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Mr. Popo. Welcome to the Look Out."

Hera blinked a few times. "Hello." She liked his smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Hera. Nice to meet you Mr. Popo."

The little man took it and continued grinning. "Hello Goku, Gohan. So nice to see you all. You don't get up here that much these days."

Gohan chuckled, "Mom and Videl have me tied down with wedding plans."

Piccolo grunted, "Yet another reason I'll never understand you humans and love."

"Ah, come on, Piccolo!" Gohan teased, "You never wonder what it would be like to fall in love?"

Hera almost laughed at the look Piccolo gave Gohan. It was a mix between, "You've got to be kidding me" and "If you father wasn't standing there I'd knock you clear off into the sunset, boy".

"So where's Dende?" Gohan asked after he finished laughing at his joke with Piccolo.

"He should be coming out soon…" Mr. Popo turned and looked at the door way. He knew Dende was hiding back there. He just didn't know why.

Dende quickly ducked back behind a column. Why was he acting like this. He was the Guardian of the Earth for crying out loud! He should just waltz out there, greet this woman, and figure out what to do with her while she was here, if she was a threat, and how to send her back. But he was finding it very hard to breathe at the moment, and even harder to stand up straight. In fact, the very moment Hera landed on the Look Out, the young guardian's knees went weak and his hands started sweating. This was definitely not your common guardian behavior. He was certain Kami had never acted this way about anyone. He leaned against the column and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"What are ya doing hiding back there?"

Dende yelled and jumped, spinning around, brandishing his staff like a weapon. Gohan held up his hands in defense and flew backwards a few feet.

"Whoa, Den. It's me! What's got you so spooked?"

Dende paused to catch his breath. "Gohan! Good grief! You could give a guy a heart attack!" He walked up to his old friend and they hugged.

"Why are you hiding behind the column?"

"I'm not hiding, don't be silly. Just…waiting to make my entrance," he grinned, showing his fangs. It must have worked because Gohan laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You're such a nut. Come on! I want you to meet Hera. She's got quite a story to tell you."

"I'll bet she does." Dende mumbled.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

He followed Gohan down the stairs. Suddenly he found himself wondering if his robes were wrinkled. Was he wearing the ones with the coffee stain? Would Gohan laugh if he knew the Guardian of the Earth was addicted to espresso? Thankfully he didn't have to worry about his hair; he didn't have any. Another perk of being a Namek and not a human. The closer he got to where Hera was standing, the faster his heart started to beat and the more his hands were shaking. _O, Kami…give me strength! Get me through this. What's wrong with me?_

Hera was talking with Mr. Popo and didn't see Dende coming with Gohan. She was laughing at something he said, the little djinn laughing alongside her. "I'll tell you what, this is the best dream I have ever had! I honestly hope I don't wake up, except I'm asleep in a park and I'll probably not want to be there when the sun goes down."

She turned around, smile still on her face, and froze. There was Gohan, and with him was another Namek, like Piccolo, though completely different. He wasn't as tall, though he was still much taller than she, Gohan and Goku. He was wearing robes and carried a staff in one hand. His skin was the same dark green as Piccolo's, his eyes the same onyx. But there was something else she saw in his eyes, something else she felt in the air that accompanied him. What on earth could it be? It was as if the air around her sucked back, leaving nothing in it's wake. She was left without oxygen to breathe. There was no sound, no one else around. Then, in a flash, the air came back, time started up again, and everything went back to normal. Or did it?

"Hera, this is Dende. He's the Guardian of the Earth." Gohan introduced his friend.

Dende didn't move a step further. It was as if his feet refused to listen to his brain, telling him to walk up, shake her hand, and smile. _Be friendly. You are the Earth's Guardian_. _And, heck, she didn't scream and run away from Piccolo. You've got a chance to actually talk to her. _But nothing happened. All he could do was stare.

Hera looked at the young guardian. She wondered how old he was. How long had he lived up on this amazing feat of engineering? Had he existed when she was in the past, her present? Was he thousands of years old, like the earth? Or was he her age, Gohan's age, Trunks' age? His eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun and he seemed to be having a hard time finding anything to say. She was too. What in the world was going on?

Gohan looked at Hera, looked at Dende, then looked at his dad. Goku shrugged, looked at Dende, cut his eyes to Hera, looked up at Piccolo and shook his head. Mr. Popo looked between the two of them, Hera and Dende, and all of the sudden, his eyes went wide. He slowly stepped away from the group and went back to watering his plants as if nothing was going on. Piccolo watched the caretaker move away, saw his expression just before. He looked at Hera. What was she doing to Dende? He was the guardian. He couldn't just choke like this? What was he doing?

"Dende!" His deep baritone boomed over the Look Out.

Dende jumped, flinging his staff forward towards Hera who caught it before it hit her in the head.

"What! O. Sorry. I'm really, very sorry."

Hera held the staff and looked at it before saying, "That's ok. He startled me too. I'm sorry. I'm Hera. Hera Solomon." She stuck out her hand.

Dende looked at it, then took it. Her skin was very smooth and so pale. Gently he shook her hand, "I'm Dende."

"The Guardian of the Earth." She smiled.

Kami, how deep her eyes were. Were they grey or blue? "Yep, that's me. Guardian of the Earth.'

Hera nodded, still shaking his hand. His skin was leathery, not rough, as she had expected, or reptilian, as she had also expected. It was more like the soft leather people made couches out of back home. Not the sticky or slick kind. More of the Native American natural kind. Oddly enough, it was familiar, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out where she would have felt Namek skin before? _Why do I feel so odd? Why do I feel as though I've been here before? And why can't I tear my eyes away from this strange being in front of me?_

Gohan, still looking rather confused, cleared his throat rather loudly. Dende and Hera jumped, realized they were still holding hands and dropped them hastily and both looked rather awkward at the whole situation.

"Ah, Den, Hera here came from 100 years in the past, compliments of Bulma's time machine."

"Right. Time machine. I knew she was working on one. She just pressed a button and here you are?" Thank goodness, he thought. He was able to talk again. As long as he looked at Gohan he was going to be alright.  
"Not exactly. From what I understand, Goten had a lot to do with it. Something about an explosion knocked the date back from 10 minutes to 100 years. I was taking a break in a park after work when a vase of roses appeared next to me. I thought it was rather odd, picked them up, and next thing I know I'm sitting in a kitchen looking up at a guy with purple hair."

At that, Dende felt his stomach clench, though he couldn't figure out why. He shifted a bit. "So, Goten blew up the lab and sent the roses back 100 years. You just happened to be sitting there were brought back when they came back."

Gohan arched an eyebrow at his friend, "Um, Dende, Hera is over there. I didn't touch any roses."

"Right." He tried to laugh. He turned and looked at her. She was looking up at him. Just talk, Dende, you can talk. You know you can. You drive Piccolo crazy all the time talking too much! That's it. Think of Piccolo. Drive him crazy.

"Yeah, Goten does have way with getting too worked up. One time, he powered up so much, and, just to show Trunks up, he blasted a hole in the roof of the Look Out! I thought Piccolo was going to have a fit!"

Everyone laughed, except Piccolo. Hera thought the idea of Piccolo having a fit was quite amusing, but didn't let herself get carried away at the mental image of it. Hera heard a rumbling come from Piccolo. He turned around, walked a little ways, then dropped to sit Indian Style and for all the world looked as if he was asleep.

"I think you upset him." Hera whispered.

Dende looked at Piccolo, "Nah. He's just annoyed. Whenever he gets annoyed at me, he pretends to meditate so he can ignore me."

"You annoy him often?" She smiled up at him.

"Every chance I get," He grinned back.

He had fangs. Not like a vampire, Hera noticed, but they were, in fact, fangs.

"So," she finally said, "Who wants to pinch me?"

"What?" Goku, Gohan, Dende and Mr. Popo asked as one.

"Seriously, guys, this is a great dream, wonderful even! But the sun will be going down soon. I really shouldn't be found sitting alone in the park after sunset. It's not exactly the safest place to be."

"You're not dreaming, Hera." Goku said. "We're real. We have been for quite some time, actually," he smiled.

"You can't be real. I mean, you just can't be. This," she stretched out her arms as if to embrace everyone and everything around her, "is just too magnificent, too wonderful to be real! Come on. Gohan. Pinch me."

Gohan looked at her outstretched arm and shrugged. He reached out and pinched her. Not very hard. In fact, she could hardly feel anything at all.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Goku, would you like to give it a try? Your son seems to think he'll hurt me."

"Sure but it won't do any good." Goku pinched her, harder, but not much.

Hera had closed her eyes and, after feeling Goku pinch her, opened one and then the other. She was still on the Look Out, still standing with the group of strange guys.

"I could throw you off the Look Out." Piccolo offered.

"You'd do that? For me?" Hera didn't mean to be sarcastic, but it wasn't as if this was real, right?

Piccolo stood up. He walked over to her, picked her up by the backpack then held her over the edge of the Look Out. She was surprisingly calm. "If this is just a dream, you'll wake up when you hit the ground." He smirked.

"And if it's not?" She gulped, seeing just how very high up she was.

"You'd better hope one of these jokers can fly really, really fast." And he let her go.

Hera's eyes grew so wide she thought they'd bug out. She didn't hear the guys scream at Piccolo. She didn't hear anything but the wind whipping past her, filling her ears with an awful roar.

"Come on, Hera. Wake up. Wake UP!" She couldn't scream. She couldn't do anything. She'd had nightmares before where she fell off a building, but they had never ever EVER been anything close to the terror she was experiencing right now. She burst through the clouds and the ground was rushing up at her at an alarming rate. Didn't Gohan say anyone could learn to fly? How did he say it was done? Concentrating all your energy? Right now all her energy was concentrating on the ground that was rushing up at her. She closed her eyes. Well…if it was a dream, Piccolo was right. She'd wake up when she hit bottom. But something deep in her gut told her, that same something that told her that her father was dead, that this was most definitely not a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter Eight

She was suddenly aware of moving up. She was flying! Hey! She'd done it! It was a dream after all. She was able to control her dreams and she was now flying. It was a wonderful sensation, actually it was more wonderful than when she had been flying with Gohan. She felt completely at ease. No fear, no worry, just the amazing sensation of peace. She was safe. How did she do it?

It was just before she opened her eyes that she realized she was being held up, not by some mystical energy coming from her, but by two strong arms that were wrapped around her. Two strong, green, leathery arms.

She opened her eyes. It was Dende.

"Hi." He said, giving her his fang filled grin.

"Hi."

"You come here often?" _Boy that was cheesy, Den, real cheesy_.

"O, you know. Just thought I'd drop in." They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"That was cheesy." Dende said, "Sorry."

"I'm not. I love cheese. Especially when it saves my life."

Dende looked up. "Piccolo didn't intend for you to hit the ground. He knew Goku or Gohan would jump after you. They would have, too, if I hadn't beat them."

"Well, you are the Guardian of the Earth. How would it look if you let someone else save one of your subjects?"  
"I don't have subjects." Dende laughed.

"Sorry. I thought maybe the guardian was like an Emperor. You know, like in Chinese mythology? Shall I call you Your Majesty or just Your Guardianship?"  
Dende laughed, "Dende would be nice. Although, I like the sound of Your Guardianship. Maybe I could get Gohan to call me that." They flew up, past the Look Out, past the worried glances of Gohan and Goku, "Fat chance of that happening."

"I think you just overshot our destination." Hera said.

"No. I didn't."

Dende flew to the top of the tallest tower of the Look Out. He put Hera down gently then stood beside her. "What are we doing up here? Will falling off a tower work better than being dropped off the edge of the world?"  
Dende smiled. "No. But I figured there was a much better way to convince you that you weren't dreaming."

"And that would be?"

Dende pointed behind her and Hera turned around to face the western sky. The sun was setting beneath a sea of clouds. The world turned pink, orange, red, and purple. The clouds were like cotton, the sky was like a tie-dyed daydream. Hera gasped. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Me either." It took Dende about three seconds to realize he wasn't looking at the sunset when he said that.

Hera turned to look up at him, "I'm really 100 years in the future."

Dende nodded, trying to smile, imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes, or rather, seeing that she was barefoot, her predicament. "It seems that way."

Hera looked back to the sunset. She took a deep breath and exhaled very, very slowly.

"Are you alright?" Dende asked gently.

"Yeah. Just…I don't know. You'd think I would be freaking out, right? I mean, time travel? That's stuff you see in movies. Stuff like this doesn't happen to me. I'm nobody." She sighed so deep it made Dende's heart hurt. "I'm nobody," she whispered.

Dende looked down at her. He still had no clue why this woman was affecting him this way. But suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore. His heart, more or less, had stopped trying to pound out of his rib cage. His hands had even stopped shaking. Thank goodness too, because he would have never been able to catch her if they'd continued.

"I have a hard time believing you're nobody."

Hera looked up at the strange, green man next to her. She was searching his eyes for some explanation, some clue as to what was going on, with the entire situation, and why she felt the way she felt every time he smiled at her.

"Hey! Hera! Dende! You two ok!" Gohan floated up from the stairs to hover eye level with Dende.

"Yeah," Dende said, shaking off a very sudden annoyed feeling at his friend. "I just figured beauty would do more than fear ever could to convince her she wasn't dreaming."

Gohan seemed confused until he turned around. "O, wow! That's awesome. I need to bring Videl up here sometime." He looked down at Hera. "You ok?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Piccolo really wasn't trying to kill you."

"I know…I think."

She let Gohan carry her down, and the three of them landed safely back on the stairs of the Look Out. Goku and Mr. Popo rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"Miss Hera, are you ok?" Mr. Popo was wringing his hands.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you." She looked over at Piccolo. He was standing there, arms crossed, a smirk across his face.

"Convinced now?" He asked.

She walked right up to him and wished she could hover so she would be eye level with him. She pointed up at his face and said, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Everyone burst out laughing, even Piccolo let out a low rumble that could only be interpreted as a laugh.

"Well, why don't I go get everyone some refreshment." Mr. Popo offered.

"O, sorry Mr. Popo," Goku said, "we can't stay. I'm promised Chi-Chi I'd be back soon. And Videl's coming so Gohan will want to get back. We just wanted to introduce Hera to you, Dende, and see if you could figure out if there was any danger in her staying here."

For a moment Dende thought Goku meant she was to stay there, on the Look Out. Then he realized he meant in their time. "O, ah, not that I can think of. But I'll see if I can find anything."

"Thanks! And if there is, we can just find the Dragonballs and wish her back. That is, depending on how long it takes Bulma to fix the machine."

Hera looked at Goku, "So I have to go back. Is that what you're saying?"  
"Well, ah, I don't know? I mean, it's your time, right? Don't you want to go back? Don't you have a family? Friends?"  
Hera shook her head, "Trust me, Goku, I don't have anything at all that I would go back for. Like I told Trunks earlier, I don't even have a cat. I'm alone. My parents are dead. I don't really have any friends, none to speak of anyway." She looked around her, at the new faces and the amazing sunset that was fading away in the west. "Believe me when I say that this is the most amazing, crazy, frightening, wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been anywhere, anywhere at all! I went away to college for a semester but it was only 2 hours away from where I grew up. I've never even seen the ocean, or the mountains for that matter. Well, except for what I saw flying out to your place, Goku, and flying here. This is really cool. I know I've only been here a few hours, not even a whole day, and maybe I'm in shock or something and it will wear off in the middle of the night, but right now, I don't want to go back."

Dende's heart leapt as she said that, but he made sure he kept his face neutral.

"Besides, look at me? I actually have people I can talk to! I've lived in the same city for 20 years and never really had anyone I could relate to. And suddenly I'm whisked off to the future and I've already met…" she paused and counted on her fingers, "eleven people who are concerned about my well-being. I don't think I've ever known eleven people before in my life! And I already have two invitations to stay with people who have just met me. I like it here." She laughed, then said softly, "I never believed anything this wonderful could happen to me in a million years."

"You can stay here, if you like." Dende spoke before he could stop himself. O, Kami, now what would she think of him?

"Here? On the Look Out?"

_Great. Here it comes_. Dende braced himself for some type of excuse. He knew who had invited her to stay with him. He was certain Chi-Chi had invited her as well, but he'd been watching when Trunks told her she could stay at Capsule Corp. Told her. Not asked. Not consulted Bulma. Just said, hey, you can stay with me. And she would. Of course she would. _Come on, Dende. Look at him. Look at you. If you were a girl, who would you stay with?_

"That's really…" Hera turned back to look at the sunset. The sun was now beneath the clouds. They were now pink cotton candy blobs on a dark blue background. She turned back to Dende and smiled, "That would be really nice."

Dende almost passed out. _Did she say nice? Yes, Dende, she did. She most certainly did._ He smiled.

"Well, there you go!" Goku said, laughing, "Three places to stay. Chi-Chi is expecting you tonight. Maybe you can just stay with us until we get tired of you, kick you out, then go on over to Bulma's. When Vegeta kicks you out (which will be in probably a week or so, thanks to Bulma's intervention) you can come up here and then start all over again. Of course," Goku looked around, "You may decide to leave here on your own. It's neat and all but real boring." He looked over at Dende, "Sorry, Dende."

Dende shook his head and put on a very convincing smile, "No. You're right. It is rather boring, if you're used to roaming around the earth as you please." He felt an old familiar ache creep up inside him.

"You mean you can't leave?" Hera asked.

"Yes. I can. But not for long periods of time. I have to be here. The Earth needs me."

Funny, Hera thought, but it sounded as if he was reciting from some sort of Guardian Manual and not speaking for himself or out of conviction.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I really should be getting back. You want me to carry you this time?" Goku asked.

A breeze blew across the Look Out and Hera shivered.

"O, I almost forgot, Dende," Goku asked, "Could you give Hera some more clothes. Something warmer perhaps. It's a bit chilly this high up and I know with the wind while flying she may freeze. Maybe you and Bulma could go shopping tomorrow. I'd tell you to go with Chi-Chi but she tends to lean more to traditional styles of dress. You seem like you like to dress…ah…different." Goku gave her a sheepish grin.

"As I explained before, this is not how I normally dress. I have to wear business suits. I took my jacket off and draped it over the back of the bench I was sitting on." She looked up at Dende, "Something warmer would be nice. If you have it. But I have a hard time believing you'd just have some size 2 jeans hanging around and a sweater."

"What's your favorite color?" Dende asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Huh? O, ah, green I guess."

Dende raised an eye ridge at her, "Funny, mine too." He grinned then winked. Suddenly, at her feet, there was a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Was it her imagination or was it the same color green as Dende and Piccolo's skin?

"How did you do that?" She picked up the clothes, touching them first to see if they were real, "Another perk of being Royalty?"

"No. Just a perk of being Namek."

She nodded. "So, ah, where can I change?"

For some reason he couldn't explain, Dende felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He shook his head and prayed to Kami and all the Kais that she wouldn't notice. "Ah, you can change up there!" He said hastily, pointed towards the large, temple like structure.

"I'll show you to a room, Miss Hera," Mr. Popo walked up the stairs, "Follow me."

"Ok. Thank you." She smiled at Dende and followed Mr. Popo into the building.

"Wow." She was in awe at the circular room she found herself in. It was much larger than it looked outside. There was a large chair in the center and a large crystal ball in front of it. All around the circular room were red doors.

"This way," Mr. Popo smiled and opened a door for her. "Just go up those stairs and change in there."

"Thank you. Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Miss Hera?"  
"Is that a throne?"

Mr. Popo looked behind him then at Hera, "I suppose you could call it that, why?"

Hera giggled, "No reason. Just wondering." She smiled and disappeared up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was another door. She opened it and went inside. It was a round room, painted a moss green. There was a queen size bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and another door that went to a bathroom. There was also a small, bedside table and two French doors which led to a balcony. She went into the bathroom and changed. She was amazed at how well the clothes fit. How did he know her size? She took her hair out of the clip and rummaged through her bag for a brush. She ran it through her long hair, humming as she did. She decided it would be much more wise to keep her hair clipped up while flying so she wound it tightly into a bun and clipped it securely at the back of her neck.

She gathered up her skirt and tank top and stuffed them, along with her brush, back into her backpack and was about to leave but decided she wanted to look out at the balcony. She always dreamed of having a balcony, ever since she was a little kid. Maybe, if Chi-Chi didn't think it inappropriate to stay at the Look Out ("I mean, Dende is a young man after all", she could just hear Chi-Chi's voice saying) she would want to stay in this room. She put her bag on the bed and then opened up the doors. She gasped. For as far as she could see was a sea of clouds, fading quickly into the night. Below her was a large garden, filled to over flowing with flowers. There were other gardens too, smaller ones, but filled to bursting with flowers. Mr. Popo must be some gardener. On the breeze she smelled honeysuckle, jasmine, and gardenia. A few stars began to peak out at her from above and she gasped at the thought of being up there at night. On a full moon. She sighed, wishing very suddenly that she could stay there forever.

That's when she remembered she'd better hurry down. She didn't want Chi-Chi to yell at her. More than that she didn't want Gohan to miss his fiancée. One last look and one last breath-full of flower perfumed air and she closed the doors behind her. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way barefoot down the stairs. At the foot, she opened the door, and seeing no one was there, she ran over to the throne. Hastily, she pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen and scribbled a note. She tore it out of the pad and left it on the seat of the throne. Trying to hide her smile, she made her way back outside where the guys were waiting on her. As she reached the top of the stairs, the most peculiar thoughts popped in her head: _I wonder if I look ok _and _I wonder what he'll think. _

_He? He who? _But she knew. She knew and was beating herself up for knowing. It was madness, it was crazy it was-

"You like the sweater?"  
It was Dende and he was standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling at her, trying hard not to stare.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter Nine

Dende saw her come out. He was trying to act like he didn't see her. He was talking to Gohan about this or that when she started walking down the stairs. She'd stuffed her other clothes in her bag and was walking, her hands in her pockets, slowly towards him. Why couldn't he swallow? What was wrong with him? He felt like his mind was full of mud and his lungs wouldn't expand and contract enough.

"You like the sweater?" _And another great conversation starter by the Guardian of the Earth,_ a voice in his head chided. _O…shut up._

"I do. Very much. Perfect fit."

"It sure is." O Kami did he just say that out loud?

"Yeah, Dende's pretty cool like that!" Gohan said, slapping his friend on the back so hard it caused him to stumble forward, closer to Hera, closer to the reason his feet felt ten sizes too big and his knees felt like jelly. He caught himself just before he crashed into her.

"Glad you like it." Dende rushed passed her, turning around only when he was half way up the stairs. He had to get away. He didn't know why, but he just had to. "Nice to meet you, Hera. Glad you survived your encounter with Piccolo. Come back when you can!" And he walked up the stairs and into the Look Out.

Hera stood there. She picked up her hand and waved, "Bye, Dende. Nice to meet you too." She said to no one.

"Well, that was bizarre!" Goku said. "Let's get going! See ya around Piccolo! Mr. Popo!"

"Goodbye, Goku, Gohan. Come back any time." The djinn smiled

Piccolo only nodded. Hera smiled at Mr. Popo, "Goodbye, Mr. Popo. It was wonderful to meet you. And please tell Dende I said goodbye." She leaned closer to the djinn and asked, "Did I offend him?"  
Mr. Popo tried hard not to smile but it was a losing battle, "O, no, Miss Hera. He's just…got a lot on his mind."

"That whole guardian thing, huh?" She joked.

"Something like that." Mr. Popo looked up the stairs then back at Hera. "I hope to see you soon, Miss Hera."

"As do I." She looked over at Piccolo, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for proving to me I'm not dreaming. Next time, do you think you could just punch me or something? It would be safer."

Piccolo smirked, "If you like."

Hera had a strong feeling she was going to regret that comment one day. But for now, she just let Goku pick her up. She made sure her backpack was secure and held onto his neck tightly, but not too tight, lest he pass out and she find herself in the same predicament as she was earlier. Only this time, Dende had disappeared quite suddenly and didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

"He's different." Hera commented as they flew down, down past they clouds and into the night air.

"Who Piccolo? O don't let him bother you. He used to be a demon after all…" Goku started.

"A demon?" Just when she thought nothing else in this world could surprise her, she was proven wrong. " Ah, no, not Piccolo, although, he's not exactly normal himself. I was referring to Dende."

"Yeah. Piece of work that one." Goku chuckled, "Geez, when he and Gohan were younger they played so many practical jokes on each other. I remember this one time…"  
"Dad…Hera doesn't want to hear about that." Gohan sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, son. This is great! So anyway, one time Gohan was…"

But Hera wasn't really listening. She was wondering what could have made Dende suddenly run like mad to get away from her. Maybe he just wasn't used to having visitors from other time periods. Or maybe he wasn't used to girls? Whatever it was, why did she find herself wanting to go back to the Look Out as soon as she could hitch a ride?

Dende went as fast as he could up the stairs without breaking out into a full fledged run. He had to get away from her. Once he crossed the safety of the doorway, he turned, leaned against the column and let out a sigh as noisy as the wind. His heart was racing. He closed his eyes and rested all his weight on the column, letting his staff fall to the floor. What on earth (or above it) was wrong with him? This was insane. He'd asked himself that same question over and over and over again and nothing could come to mind. She was a girl, a young woman really, probably about the same age as he. He'd been around women since the first moment he arrived on earth. Bulma. Chi-Chi. Bulma's mother. Now there was Android 18. None of them made him feel as if he was going to explode, as if his chest would cave in, his stomach would fly away, his head was made out of mush. What in the name of all the Kais was going on?

"Dende!" Piccolo's voice boomed up the stairs.

_Crap! _Dende picked up his staff and stepped out to meet the older Namek. "You bellowed?" He asked, trying to be his usual, smart-aleck self.

"What is wrong with you!"

"I ah- I mean- I-"

"You acted inappropriately for a guardian out there! Kami would never have run up the stairs. I don't care how uncomfortable you are around strangers, you shouldn't be so weak as to run away from them."

_Thank Kami!_ Piccolo thought it was just his annoying habit of being too shy around people he didn't know.

"I know. It's just that-I don't know. You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't. Humans are nothing to be intimidated by." Piccolo turned to leave. _Probably to go meditate or something_, Dende thought.

"And pick up your trash!" He bellowed again as he went down the stairs.

"My what?" He looked around the room and saw a small piece of paper on the chair. "I didn't leave that there!" He argued. Why was Piccolo always treating him like a child? He stomped over to the chair, tossed his staff onto the floor and snatched the paper up. Gohan must have put it there while he was out saving Hera from falling. Gohan was always trying to get Dende in trouble with Piccolo and he knew Piccolo hated when things weren't in their proper order. He was about to crumple it up and just make it disappear but he decided to look at it anyway. The writing wasn't Gohan's.

He sat down in the chair and unfolded the paper. It was written carefully, with a flowing script he was not familiar with. Not that many people wrote him notes. In fact, only Gohan was the only person to every write anything to him. He read it, blinked, read it again, then burst out laughing.

_Not royalty, huh? Nice throne, Your Guardianship! Hera_

Hera had left him a note. Sure, it was a jab at the throne. A throne that was really just a stone chair that was terribly uncomfortable. He'd love to throw it out but he thought it may make Kami mad and if Piccolo had to put up with an angry Kami he would kill Dende and have to go find the earth a new guardian.

He smiled, folded up the piece of paper, and put it in his pocket. He still couldn't figure out why that name sounded so familiar to him. O well, what did it matter? She was here at least until Bulma fixed the time machine or she got homesick and they found the Dragonballs. She said she didn't want to go back. Maybe she was right, however, and that would change come morning. Surely there was someone she cared about back home? Surely there was someone who cared about here? How could some one like that be all alone? How could she think she was nobody?

She'd be at Goku's tonight. That was good. They would take care of her there. Maybe she'd stay there. Maybe she'd move in and take Gohan's place. Maybe she would take him up on his blurted out offer and stay at the Look Out. What would he do if she did? Would he hide the entire time? Maybe being with her, without Gohan and Piccolo glaring at him the whole time, maybe he could just relax, be himself, and talk to her without saying something stupid. She did laugh at his cheesy statements. She'd even come back with a few herself. And now she'd left him a note. Dende found himself absently wondering if she'd left Trunks a note?

Why was he suddenly so antagonistic towards Trunks? Trunks was his friend, right? He's asked Hera to stay at Capsule Corp just as Dende had asked her to stay at the Look Out. He was sure Trunks only meant to help. So did he. He didn't want her to feel as if she had no one in this strange new world she'd suddenly found herself in.

As he sat there and racked his brains on why he would possibly be angry at Trunks, Dende was unaware that Mr. Popo was watching him from the doorway to the kitchen. The little djinn smiled slightly as he watched his young charge ponder and wrestle with the thoughts that were going through his head. He felt only slightly bad when he'd lied earlier. Kami had actually talked about marriage once. But that was long, long ago and it had not ended well. Mr. Popo knew Dende was lonely. He also knew that a certain young guardian was smitten by a certain young woman from the past. Yes, Dende was taking on the traits of his planet. There was nothing wrong with that. Not at all. In fact, it was meant to happen.

There was only one small problem. Mr. Popo frowned and went back into the kitchen. What if she didn't return his affections? What if she, after staying at the Look Out, found that she, like Kami's love, couldn't stand to be there. That she too needed the great wide world and not the confines of the Look Out? Mr. Popo decided right then and there, if it ever came down to that, he would have to let Dende in on a little secret. A secret he should have told Kami. If he had, the old Guardian may have found love everlasting. But because he didn't speak up, because he was, dare he say it, afraid to lose his best friend, he never told him the one thing that could have saved his love. And he'd regretted it ever since. The day Piccolo and Kami fused, the djinn swore that should the next Guardian ever fall in love, he would not keep this secret to himself. No, he would tell him, he would tell him at the first chance he got! And while Mr. Popo whipped up some dinner for himself and a bowl of macaroni and cheese for Dende (his newest addiction), he decided that should Hera come to stay, even for a night, at the Look Out, he would run to Dende and tell him what he should have told Kami, a little over one hundred and twenty years ago…


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Your reviews have really encouraged me and I have enjoyed reading every one (especially those by TK-Productionz J) Thanks a lot and I hope you all enjoy these next chapters!

Gypsy Scribe

Chapter Ten

Hera had the strangest dream. She'd been transported 100 years into the future with a vase of flowers. There was this really handsome guy named Trunks who was really from the future who was living in the past because his world was toast. He had a flying car and everyone they met thought she was his girlfriend. Hmmm, she thought, rolling over under the covers, not such a terrible idea. Oh yeah, and there was Goku and his son, Gohan, and Chi-Chi, the strange wife who seemed angry at her until she complimented her on her house.

And the Look Out. How could she forget about that! The strangest people lived there! Mr. Popo, a genii, and Piccolo, the giant of a Namek, who threw her off the Look Out in a vain attempt to prove to her she was dreaming. And then there was Dende. The Guardian of the Earth. He was a Namek too, only he didn't look like he'd pop her head off if she said something wrong, like Piccolo did. No, he was gentle and kind, and really funny. And, if she was honest (this was _her _dream after all), he was actually quite handsome. He made her feel so safe and peaceful. No one had ever made her feel safe before. Certainly not her parents. No; they just lived their short lives, working away, avoiding the rest of the world like the plague.

Hera sighed in her sleep. It was such a wonderful dream. Any minute now her alarm would go off and she would have to trudge to the shower and then off to work. But there was something about this dream that wouldn't let her go. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow belonged there more than she did in her real life. Why? It was just a dream? Why would she feel a longing, and aching even, to stay there, where people could fly, time travel, where handsome, purple-haired young men blushed at the sight of her and tall, green men with fangs made her heart beat just a little faster

Hera's eyes popped open. She blinked several times before she realized she wasn't in her room. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling. That wasn't her ceiling fan. Sitting up, she looked around her. There was a round window on the opposite wall, the view was not of buildings, like the window from her apartment in the city, but of gently rolling hills and thick, green trees. The window was open and a soft breeze was blowing the white curtains back and forth. Several Japanese watercolors hung on the walls. There was a small desk with a simple wooden chair underneath the window, a dresser with a mirror and a stool. Her backpack sat perched upon the stool as if it belonged there. A bookshelf was on the wall next to the door; a vase of flowers sat on top of that. No she was definitely not in her room.

For a moment she thought someone must have taken her from the park bench, but her panic died down when she thought how odd it would be to kidnap someone and take them to a pleasant room in the country. The only explanation, her heart told her, was that her dream was not a dream after all, and if she went out that door, she would find herself upstairs in Goku's house, wearing the shorts and t-shirt Gohan's fiancée let her borrow.

Pushing the covers away, she found she was indeed wearing the clothes Videl let her borrow. She really liked the dark-haired girl. She was friendly and outgoing and volunteered to go all the way back to her house to get Hera something else to wear besides jeans to sleep in. She even offered to come back this morning and take her shopping.

Thankful she'd braided her hair the night before (she looked rather frightening with her waist length hair standing out at all angles in the morning), she opened her door and quietly made her way downstairs. The clock on the wall told her it was only 7 am. Everyone else must be asleep. Hey, maybe she should make breakfast, as a thank you. If there was one thing Hera could do, it was cook. There were other things she could do too, but they weren't that important. Like make flowers out of tissue paper, fold unbelievable paper airplanes, and sing, not that she let anyone know about that. Hey! She could arrange flowers. Maybe she could help Videl and Chi-Chi with the flower arrangements for the wedding. Speaking of flowers, she could make anything grow. People used to tease her that she not only had a green thumb, but green toes as well. People at her office would often bring her their wilted, brown plants and she would revive them and have them flourishing the next day. They told her she was magical; the plant whisperer one guy teased. _Yeah…right_.

There were other things she could do too, like just knowing something was going to happen, sensing things about people and places, like she told Gohan and Goku about knowing when her dad died. Like when she knew her kindergarten teacher was going to choke on her apple at lunch before it happened. Like the way she could-

No, those were the things her mother told her to forget. Hera shook off the dark memories of her parents and their bitter lives. She was in a new world, a place of life and color. A place where people could fly and Namek's guarded the earth. Maybe, just maybe, she'd even be able to be herself, really herself with holding anything back, no matter how weird or strange. She wondered if that was what Goku was reading when he said he sensed energy? Hera shrugged. O well. Wasn't like they were exactly normal either. But then again, she supposed, no one really was normal, were they? Not even her parents who tried so hard to separate themselves from society. They were the weirdest of all.

Hera quietly found pots and pans, went through the fridge and found eggs, bacon, bread and syrup. By the time the smells of frying bacon, cheese omelets and French Toast floated up the hallway and brought Goku back with them, she had just finished setting the table.

"Wow! Did you do all this?" Goku asked, yawning, his black hair just as wild and crazy as it had been the day before.

"No. I clicked my heels together three times and poof there it was," Hera said with a wink.

Goku laughed and sat down at the table.

"O my! You didn't have to do all this." Chi-Chi followed Goku, tying the sash on her purple bath robe.

"I wanted to. A way of thanking you for offering to let me stay here with your family."

Chi-Chi smiled. She was beginning to like this girl from the past very much. She helped Hera pour orange juice.

Goten flew down the stairs and plopped down in a chair next to Hera. "Mmmm, my favorite! Bacon!!"

The two women sat down at the table just as Gohan stumbled down the stairs. "Mmmm, smells awesome! It's been ages since you made French toast, mom."

"I didn't make it this morning. Hera made breakfast as a thank you."

Gohan sat down, "You are more than welcome! Say, if you end up staying, I'll hire you to live with Videl and me and be our personal chef."

Hera laughed, "You might want to talk that over with Videl. She may not been too keen on sharing her house with another girl. Especially right after the wedding."

Gohan nodded, his mouth already full of bacon.

"You could just stay here!" Goten said happily munching on bacon, "Unless, of course, you marry Uncle Trunks. They you'll have to live with him."

Hera busied herself with an omelet to avoid looking at Goten and Gohan who, she just knew, were grinning at each other like Cheshire Cats. All in all, breakfast was a nice meal. Hera had never seen three people eat so much, so fast. Gohan, Goten and Goku seemed like they would never get their fill. Chi-Chi told Hera it was the curse of the Saiyan, although she'd never noticed Vegeta eating like that.

"Vegeta's an old fart," Gohan said. "I'm surprised he and Bulma have been together for so long."  
"Gohan, that's no way to speak of your elders," Chi-Chi said, but Hera noticed the smile that accompanied her scolding. She'd have to meet this Vegeta and see if he really was the louse she'd heard him called.

The phone rang and Chi-Chi rose to answer it. Gohan helped Hera clear off the table.

"Hera, it's for you. It's Trunks."

Gohan elbowed her and gave her a wink. Goten let out a little whoop and then swooped up the stairs. She just rolled her eyes at him and took the phone from Chi-Chi.

"Hello?"

"Hera? Hey, it's Trunks. Good morning. I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"O no, we were just finishing breakfast."

"Cool. I told you I would call to check up on you. How was your evening."

"It was nice. Videl and Goten were here when we got back from the Look Out."

"The Look Out? Goku took you to see Dende."

"Yeah. That place is something else. Have you ever been there?"  
"O yeah. Lots of times. Dende's really great. Did you…did you meet Piccolo?"  
"Sure did. In fact, he threw me off the Look Out to prove I wasn't dreaming."

"He did what!" Trunks screamed into the phone.

Hera laughed and explained. "But Dende was my hero, swooping down to catch me before I made a permanent impressing in the landscape."

"I'm very glad of that." Trunks was quiet for a moment. Hera looked around the kitchen. Chi-Chi was washing dishes. Goku was clicking around the channels on the TV. and Gohan was standing close by, giving her a thumbs up. _Stop! _she mouthed at him. He just gave her a goofy grin and walked away to join his dad.

"So. Ah…what are you doing today?" Trunks finally asked.

"Oh. Actually Videl made me promise I'd let her take me shopping this afternoon." She paused, then, "Gohan's going along. You're welcome to join us, if you like."

"Are you sure? Cool. I'd like that. Say, you wouldn't mind if my mom, I mean, Bulma came too, would you? She's been pestering me all day about calling you. I think she wants to get out of the house. Trunks (not me, the other one), is driving her crazy. Begging her all night to let him train with his dad, Vegeta. She finally gave in."

Hera laughed, "Sure. It will be fun."

"I guess you guys can just come by here. Since we're in town and all."

"Sounds fine to me."

She hung the phone up. Chi-Chi wouldn't let her help with the dishes, so she wandered into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So, what did Trunks want?" Gohan asked, grinning.

"He called because he said he would. I invited him to come along on our little shopping spree, if that's alright."

"Sure. Trunks is really awesome! You have no idea!" Gohan then gave Hera questioning look, "You like him, don't you?"  
Hera sighed, "Gohan. I just met the guy yesterday. I landed in his kitchen with a vase of roses."

"But you like him, right?"  
"Gohan, leave Hera alone!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

Hera stuck her tongue out at Gohan. Gohan returned the look. They exchanged silly faces for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"That's Videl!" Gohan jumped up, stuck his tongue out at Hera once more and opened the door.

"Good morning!" Videl waved. "Hey, Hera, how did you sleep?"  
"Great! Although I must admit I was still convinced I was dreaming until I woke up in a strange room."

"You are experiencing some serious weirdness. Here," she tossed Hera a brown button up shirt. "I didn't think you'd want to wear that sweater today. It's supposed to be rather warm."

"Thanks! I'll run upstairs and get ready."

"There's towels and stuff already in the bathroom," Chi-Chi told her. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chi-Chi."

"Just call me Chi-Chi. The 'Mrs.' makes me feel old." She smiled and went back to drying dishes.

Hera took a quick shower, deciding afterwards to just braid her hair instead of take the hour and half that was usually necessary to dry it. Once it was tied back, she dressed in her jeans from the day before, her tank top, and the shirt Videl brought for her. A dab of makeup from her bag and she was downstairs.

"Wow. You get ready quick! That's just one thing I like about Videl. She's not into primping." Gohan grinned. He and Videl were sitting on the couch, holding hands. Chi-Chi was still in the kitchen and Goku was no where to be found.

"Dad went to Kame House to train with Krillin." After seeing Hera's confusion, he explained, "Kame House is where Master Roshi lives. He was Dad's sensei. Krillin is Dad's best friend. They train together there sometimes. You'll have to meet him. He's great fun!"

"Yeah, but Master Roshi is a perv." Videl said, her arms across her chest.

"That's true," Gohan said,

" What's a perv?" Goten asked, "I think he's really a funny old guy." He jumped into Hera's lap, "Can I go too? Mom, can I? Trunks said he was training with Vegeta today. Can I go too? PLEASE!!"

"No way, mister! You are NOT training with the man. No way, no how. Besides, you have some studying to do."

"Awww, man!" Goten flopped over on the couch, his legs still in Hera's lap. "I don't want to study! Trunks doesn't have to study this much!"

"That's because you're going to be a scholar like your brother and not a brainless barbarian like Vegeta."

Goten giggled, "He is pretty tough." Then he sat up, "O well, it was worth a try. Have fun you guys. I'm off to the gallows of math and science." And he trudged up the stairs, humming a death march.

Everyone laughed, even Chi-Chi. She sighed, "He's so dramatic."

Videl had brought her flying car and they were off in a flash to Capsule Corp. Once there, Trunks (the younger) met them at the door.

"Uncle Trunks! Your girlfriend and Gohan are here!" He yelled behind him.

"I'm not his girlfriend," She ruffled the youth's hair, guessing correctly it would annoy him.

Trunks scowled and tried to smooth down his hair, "Whatever. Hey Videl. Say, did Goten come too?" He looked out the door.

"No. Mom wouldn't let him." Gohan explained.

"Stinks. Probably stuck doing dumb homework again. One day I'm breaking that boy outta there."

"You'll do no such thing, young man." Bulma entered the room. She was wearing a very loud pink t-shirt with the words "Hot Mama" printed on them and some tight jeans. Her blue hair was pinned back on one side with a silver clip. "Hello, Hera. How are you today? Trunks said Goku took you to see Dende."

Hera nodded. Why did her heart skip whenever someone mentioned that name? "Yeah, it was quite an experience."

"He's such a sweet guy. Nothing like Piccolo." Bulma shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps."

A man walked in. He was scowling at everyone, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He was wearing black workout pants, no shirt, no shoes. Hera had to do a double take and reprise her comment from the night before. Goku no longer held the title of strangest hair in the universe. This guy beat him by a mile and a half.

"O, Hera, this is my husband, Vegeta."

So this was the old fart louse Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku told her about. She struggled to keep her face neutral, "Nice to meet you, Vegeta."

He grunted. "So you're the girl Bulma brought back from the past. A weakling, just like I predicted."

Hera glared at him. "Excuse me, I'm not a weakling."

"O? Ever train to fight, girl?"

"No. I don't have a reason to."

He scoffed. "You don't need a reason to train. A reason will come. And when it does, you have to be ready."

Hera nodded, "Right. Well, you keep thinking that way and sooner or later I'm sure you'll get the fight you're looking for."

"I've fought more battles than you'll ever see, girl."

This guy really was a jerk. Kind of handsome, but a jerk. "I'd guess so, with a receding hair line like that." Hera blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What did you say!" Vegeta looked like he wanted to fight her right then.

"She said she likes your hair, Vegeta." Trunks the elder came in. "Calm down. It's not like she's a threat or anything."

Wow could that guy get any more handsome? Hera couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a white button down shirt, un-tucked over a pair of faded jeans and a pair of flip-flops. His long, purple hair was tied back as it was the day before. He turned his brilliant blue eyes to her and smiled, "I hope my, ah, cousin here didn't scare you."

"No. He succeeded in making a nasty first impression however." Hera said with a sarcastic grin toward Vegeta.

Vegeta huffed, "Come on, boy. Time to train." And he stomped out.

Trunks the younger jumped up, "Alright! See you turkeys later!" He followed his father out the door.

"Don't let Vegeta get to you," Bulma said, "He's just ornery because I made him promise to take Trunks in the training room with him today."

Hera nodded, "O, so he's usually a ray of sunshine, is he?"

Everyone laughed.

"More like a storm cloud," Trunks said, "and that's on a good day."

Bulma went to get her purse while Gohan showed Videl a picture he took of Bulma and his dad years ago. Trunks went and stood next to Hera, "You look nice today."

"O, thanks." She smiled.

"I didn't realize your hair was so long. Doesn't it get in the way?"  
"Most of the time, yes. But I've never cut it. I wasn't allowed to growing up. I guess now I'm just a bit of a chicken."

Trunks smiled. They stood there for a bit before he said, "Do you want to sit down?"  
"Ah, sure."

He and Hera sat across from one another. Between them was a coffee table piled high with scientific and martial arts magazines. Hera looked over at Trunks and smiled. He smiled back then busied himself with a magazine. Hera thought, _he's quite the looker but seriously lacking in the conversation department._ While they waited on Bulma, she idly looked around the room. There were pictures on the mantle and she walked over to look at them. Most of them were of Bulma and a purple haired baby. There was one of her, the purple haired baby and the older version of that baby standing next to her. _How weird would that be to meet yourself when you were born, then come back and watch yourself grow up. He can't even call his parents mom or dad. Bizarre._

There were a few of Bulma with Goku, one of younger Trunks, Goten and Gohan, and there was another of Gohan and Dende. She smiled and picked that picture up.

"Hey, Trunks?"

He jumped. He was staring at her and dropped his magazine when she turned around.

"Yeah?"  
"Has there always been a Guardian of the Earth?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, far as I know."

"I wonder why no one in my time knew about it?"

He shrugged, "It's not common knowledge. If everyone knew there was a guardian, I'm sure someone would try to over take the Look Out, try to kill him, something like that."

Hera nodded. Again she looked down at the picture. Gohan and Dende were much, much younger. They were smiling, arms over each other shoulders, each giving a victory sign with their other hand. She'd seen the same picture in Gohan's house, she just didn't pay it much attention at the time. She'd been too busy watching Goku eat.

"Has Dende always been the guardian?"

"No." Trunks walked over to the mantle to stand next to her. "He actually became the guardian after the other guardian fused with Piccolo."

"Fused?"  
"Became part of him. Nameks can do that. Take another Namek's energy into their own. You could call Piccolo a super Namek."

"Become part of someone else. Weird. Is the old guardian still there, in Piccolo's body, or does he just disappear and Piccolo keeps his energy?"  
"I don't really know, but I think Kami can still talk through Piccolo is he wants."

"Did you say Kami?" Hera tore her eyes away from the picture and looked at Trunks.

"Yes. Kami was the former Guardian of the Earth, before Dende."

Kami. Where had she heard that name before. "And was he a Namek too?"

"Yes," Trunks nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
"It's just that I think I've heard that name before, somewhere. But it was a long time ago." She shook her head, "Maybe it just sounds familiar, that's all. I know I've never known anyone named that." She smiled but her eyes still held a worried look.

"Are you alright?" Trunks offered.

"I'm fine." She took one more look at the picture then put it gently back on the mantle.

"I'm ready. Where's Gohan and Videl?" Bulma asked.

"Making out in the hallway," Trunks grinned.

"We are not!" Gohan called and he and Videl appeared.

Hera noticed they were both grinning a little too much and she had a feeling Trunks was right.

"Come on you love birds, you've got three more weeks before the honeymoon!" Bulma smiled. "Let's go! We can walk into town if you want to?"

Hera looked down at her feet, "You wouldn't happen to have any shoes I can borrow, do you? The only ones I had with me are heels and believe me when I say I hope to never wear them again."

"Geez!" Videl hit herself on the forehead, "I totally forgot shoes! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I would rather go barefoot," Hera smiled, "But I'm afraid shops won't think to kindly of me."

"What size to you wear?" Bulma called from down another hallway.

"Depends. Usually an 8 ½."

Bulma came back with an arm load of shoes, "Here ya go. When I had Trunks my feet grew and I had to buy a whole slew of new shoes. Not that I minded," she laughed.

Hera settled on a pair of brown sandals that fit perfectly.

"You can have those," Bulma said, walking to the door, "I never wear them."

"Thanks," Hera looked at Trunks.

"She buys shoes all the time and never wears them. You could probably take the lot of them and she'd never know." Trunks laughed.

"That's not entirely true. I wear them once! At least to try them on!"

Everyone laughed and left to spend the day in town.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter Eleven

Dende was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth in front of the throne. He hadn't slept very well and he didn't eat anything for breakfast. He even refused his morning coffee. Mr. Popo was more than a bit concerned.

"Mr. Dende. You at least need a glass of water."

"I'm not thirsty," he said distractedly. He looked over at the concerned caretaker, "Are you sure Kami never mentioned anything about, about feeling weird around a girl?"

Mr. Popo tried not to smile too big, "Weird as in how?"

"You know," Dende tried to make light of it, but refused to look at Mr. Popo, "stomach churning, having trouble breathing, not being able to think straight, stuff like that." He didn't mention that his heart skipped a beat whenever she smiled, or that he'd sat awake all night long thinking about her eyes, trying to decide if they were grey or deep blue.

Mr. Popo sighed. He couldn't allow Dende to torture himself like this. He had to know what was going on with himself. "Follow me." the caretaker walked towards another red door, one that seemed a bit older than the rest.

Curious, Dende followed him. It was another door he'd never been in. "How many mysterious doors are there around here? I thought I'd been in them all."

"Again, it's because you aren't looking for them," Mr. Popo explained.

They were in an old bedroom. It was very simple, very rustic, and very dusty. Dende sneezed.

"Bless you." Mr. Popo said, not turning around, but hunting through a drawer for something.

"Thanks," Dende wiped his nose and waited, bobbing up and down on his feet.

"Ah, there it is," Mr. Popo brought the young Guardian a small, leather book. "This is Kami's personal journal. Read this page here and I think you'll have your answer."

"Can I read the whole thing?"  
"No. Just this page." Mr. Popo was rarely forceful about anything, but Dende knew he would get no where if he tried to argue.

He shrugged, took the book from the caretaker, sat on the bed and read. He paused, cocked his head to one side, read it again. And again. Finally, it must have sank in, for he let the book slip from his hands and his jaw hung slightly open.

"You told me Kami never contemplated marriage or anything like that. You told me he never was lonely." Dende whispered.

"I lied." Mr. Popo confessed. "I didn't want to hurt you. Nor did I want to get your hopes up."

Dende picked up the book. "It says here he fell in love with a human named Thena. He describes the way he felt when he first saw her. It's the same way I felt yesterday with Hera." He looked at Mr. Popo with confusion. "I can't be in love with her, can I? Nameks don't fall in love. They don't. That's what Piccolo has always told Gohan." He looked back at the book and read the passage again.

"Nameks are capable of a lot more than Piccolo knows," Mr. Popo explained. He gently took the book back from Dende and put it back in its drawer. "A person who lives among another species will adapt to their behavior, their way of life. Especially if that person happens to be their guardian."

Dende looked worried, "How can I be in love with someone I only just met? It doesn't make sense."

Mr. Popo shrugged, "From what I hear, love doesn't make much sense."

"Have you ever been in love, Mr. Popo?"

The little caretaker laughed, "No, no. That is not for me. But Kami was. And being his successor, I thought I should tell you the truth."

Dende swallowed hard. He looked at his feet, "Did…did she love him back?"  
Mr. Popo closed his eyes and sighed, "She did. For a time. She came to the Look Out with him, told him she wanted to know about how he lived. I've never saw him so happy."

Dende now looked at his hands. He started picking at his claws, "What happened to her? Did she die?"

"No. For a time she was happy. She would come every day. Then, she started coming less often. Kami got worried. Then, she went a whole week without seeing him. She appeared one day, out of the blue, crying. The Look Out, she said, was fascinating, but she couldn't live here. It wasn't enough. It was too isolated, too creepy, too weird. It wasn't a place a young woman should be. Kami asked her who was putting such thoughts in her head. She laughed and told him it was just a dream, it had to be! Maybe she was in a coma because stuff like this didn't happen. Or maybe she was just crazy. That's what a guy at school told her. Kami was upset. He asked her to keep him and the Look Out a secret. She said she tried, but this guy was very charming and wanted to know everything about her. She let it slip that the guy she was seeing was the Guardian of the Earth, that he was from another planet and lived above the Earth on a place called the Look Out. This guy demanded she get counseling. Apparently he and some other new friends convinced her it was all just a dream, that she'd been drugged and convinced that's what happened, that it came from her abusive past or something like that. I'm not quite sure. Kami would never talk about it."

Dende finally looked at the caretaker. "So she just left him? She never came back."

Mr. Popo shifted a bit, "She came back once…" Mr. Popo looked away, … "To say goodbye."

"Sorry I asked…"

"Don't be. You had a right to know."

Was it Dende's imagination or did Mr. Popo look relieved? He shrugged; maybe it from all the years of keeping that a secret for the last guardian and now he could stop worrying about someone finding out Kami had a girlfriend. Seems Kami was more of a character than most people knew.

At that Dende smiled, "I wish I could have met him."

"He was wonderful."

Dende took a deep breath, "I hope I can be half the Guardian he was."

Mr. Popo nodded, "You're doing fine, Dende. Just fine."

Dende frowned, "What do I do about Hera? I mean, about how I feel for her?"  
"Let it go. If anything is to come of it, it will. If not…" he looked up at Dende like a concerned father would a son, "I do not wish for you to get hurt."

"I can't stop thinking about her." He scowled, "She's with Trunks today." He walked back to the throne, "I know I shouldn't spy on her. I know it's wrong, but I wanted to know what she was doing, if she was really real. She's shopping, with Gohan, Videl, Bulma and Trunks."

"That's good. She should make friends with people. Especially if she is to stay."

"Why does she have to be friends with him?" Dende asked, not meaning to sound so bitter.

He looked into the crystal ball. "Why does he have to stand so close to her? Why does he have to make her laugh?"  
Mr. Popo realized what was happening and said, "Dende, I think perhaps you should stop spying on Miss Hera and get back to your duties as Guardian."

Dende looked at Mr. Popo. He'd never heard the caretaker sound so stern. "I'm just curious. That's all."

Softer, Mr. Popo said, "Dende, Trunks is a young man. Hera is a young woman. These things happen."

Dende felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. "Yeah," he whispered as he watched Trunks point at something and Hera laugh, reaching out to put her hand on the handsome young demi-Saiyan's arm. "And I'm just the Guardian of the Earth."


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter Twelve

Hera was having a really good day. Bulma and Videl were great fun and Gohan kept them all laughing with stories about his dad or things that had happened when he was a kid. Trunks kept close to her, pointing things of interest out to her, or just trying to make her laugh. Not that she minded; he was probably the best looking guy she'd ever met. But he was a bit awkward and was trying too hard to keep her attention. Not to mention they had nothing to talk about. She was a bit disappointed. Hera had begun to entertain thoughts that she could be Trunks' next girlfriend. But after spending all afternoon with him, she realized it just wouldn't work out. Gorgeous or not, he couldn't keep a conversation going.

"So what did you do back where you came from?" Gohan asked, slurping up the rest of his frappucino.

The group stopped at a coffee house on their way back to Capsule Corp. Videl and Bulma had both been way too generous. Hera protested, saying money couldn't have changed that much in 100 years and that she could buy her own clothes. Then she realized her bank account had probably been inactive for a few decades. She insisted on paying them back, but they refused, waving it off, Bulma saying she made more than enough running her dad's company, and Videl just giggled and said it was her dad's credit card and he'd given it to her telling her to do whatever she wanted. She was sitting contentedly next to Trunks, across from Videl, at a small table, sipping a green tea frappucino. Her purchases had not been too terribly grand. She did have five bags. Bulma it seemed was a champion shopper and had at least that many to her name. Gohan had one, as did Trunks and Videl.

"I was in marketing. For a big ad agency. I pretty much made sure people did their jobs on time, completed projects by deadlines, things like that."

"Are you into marketing?" Bulma asked.

Hera shook her head, vigorously, "No way. I hate it. But it pays the bills and keeps me out of jail."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked.

Hera explained about her parents dying and leaving her with unbelievable amounts of medical bills and unpaid taxes.

"That's awful! And if you didn't pay it they'd lock you up?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. That's why I dropped out of college. I got an entry level position with the company and worked my way up. Of course, they'll be searching for me now and won't be able to find me. Kind of funny actually."

As she was looking at her frap, she suddenly changed the subject by asking, "Is it true that Dende can't leave the Look Out?"

Gohan looked at her, "No. At least, I think he can leave. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he can do whatever he wants."

"Hmmm. It's just that last night, he said he could leave but not for long periods of time. I was just wondering why."

Gohan thought a moment. "Must be something to do with being guardian. I don't know. Can't remember Kami ever leaving."

There was that name again. Kami. She shrugged. It must be that so many people have said it that it now sounds familiar. Words had a way of doing that, right?

"Why do you ask?" Gohan asked her.

Why did she ask? "Just curious. Seems an awfully lonely job, begin guardian of a whole planet. I mean, Mr. Popo seems really nice but doesn't he ever want to get out? I'll admit, I've had a bit of a secluded life myself. Maybe that's why I ask. I can relate."

"Don't forget about Piccolo," Trunks said with a smile, "He stays up there most of the time."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "to keep Dende in line."

"Is he that much trouble?" Hera asked.

"No. I think Piccolo's jealous or something." Gohan laughed, "I'm kidding. Seriously though, it must have something to do with absorbing the former guardian. Maybe Kami feels protective over Dende. He is very young for a guardian."

"Trunks mentioned Piccolo absorbing Kami. I'm still not so sure I get that, but I'll take your word for it. So Kami wants to look out for him. That's sweet."

"Yeah, but imagine having Kami wanting to watch over you in Piccolo's body." Trunks shivered.

"Does he scare you?" Hera asked, teasing.

Trunks thought a moment, "He doesn't scare me. Not really. But he does intimidate me. I respect him a lot. He's an amazing fighter and very powerful." He took the last sip of his coffee and grimaced, "I don't know why I drink this stuff." He put his cup down, "All I'm saying is I wouldn't want to just have him for company." He turned his blue eyes on Hera. "Did he really throw you off the Look Out?"  
Bulma gasped. "He what! Threw you off the Look Out! Goku let him! What in the world was he trying to prove?"  
Hera held up her hands in defense, "Don't judge him too swiftly, Bulma. Piccolo was just being sarcastic. Of course, I must admit he was provoked. I asked Gohan to pinch me to prove I was dreaming all this. He wouldn't so I asked Goku. When he wouldn't, Piccolo said he could throw me off the Look Out if I wanted. That it would work better than a pinch. I jokingly said something to the affect to wonder why he would be so kind to do that for me, thinking he would grunt and walk away. I was wrong. He picked me up by my backpack and dropped me over the edge."

"O my gosh!" Bulma screamed, getting everyone in the café's attention. She grinned and waved then lowered her voice, "Sorry. What did you do? Did you scream?"  
"I couldn't! All I could do was pray I woke up or someone up there would realize I was in danger and come to my rescue."

"That would be Dende." Gohan grinned. "Honestly, I've never seen that guy move so fast. Dad and I just gaped. We couldn't believe he'd done it. Dende however just dove over the side of the Look Out and carried her to safety."

"Your knight in shining armor," Videl grinned.

"More like billowing robes," Trunks said with a smile and a wink.

Hera smiled to be polite. Why did this charming albeit green guardian capture her attention? By all rights she should be swooning over the purple haired, blue eyed stud next to her. But all she could do was grin at him and laugh at his jokes. Her mind was firmly fixed on figuring out this strange being everyone took for granted as a Namek.

"Hera!"

She jumped and looked at Trunks.

"Hey. We're ready to go. You ok? I think I called your name about a dozen times."

"Sorry." She smiled and stood, finishing her frappucino. "A lot on my mind."

Trunks nodded, "I understand. I felt the same way when I first came back. Strange. I can't say that you'll ever get used to it, but it gets easier."

She was truly glad she could talk to Trunks about this situation. He was, after all, the only person she'd ever met who'd traveled through time. Hera followed the others out, laughing and chatting as they were. She'd really enjoyed her day with them, was so excited to think that she actually had friends. For the first time in her life, Hera Solomon had friends. And they were all so very different from what she was used to, from what her parents would have allowed. Well, from what her mother would have allowed. Her father didn't care one way or the other. He'd pretty much told her, not long before he died, that he wished she'd never been born. Hera shook her head and joined in with the laughter all around her. That was long ago, this is now. She looked up at the blue sky, breathed in the surprisingly fresh city air and realized this very well may be the beginning of the rest of her life. Her life. No one else had a say in it. And that was the way it was going to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter Thirteen

The sun was going down when Gohan called his mom. He told her he, Videl and Hera were going to stay at Bulma's for dinner and a movie later on. He met the others in the living room where the girls were going through Hera's purchases.

"You are such a hippie!" Bulma exclaimed, picking up a skirt Hera bought.

Hera shrugged, "So I've been told. I've decided that people have dictated to me what I'm supposed to be wearing for far too long. It's time I got to wear what I want."

Videl laughed, "So I take it marketing attire wasn't your style?"  
"Ugh. I hate business suits and heels are torture objects from the devil. Not to mention my mom made me dress like a nun."

While the girls laughed, Gohan sat down on the couch next to Trunks.

"So. What do you think about her?" he asked.

Trunks looked up from the paper at Hera then at Gohan, "I like her. A lot."

"More than Alyssa in accounting?"

Trunks felt his cheeks starting to flush, "Maybe. I don't know. She'd different, you know? I can't really put my finger on it, but she's got this…something about her. I want to know more about her."

Gohan nodded. "Why don't you ask you out?"

"Ask her out? Gohan, she's only been here for a day!"

"Fine, fine, why don't Videl and I ask her out and you just happen to be coming along. It will be an unofficial double date. Videl and I can suddenly have to leave and you and Hera will be stuck together. How's that sound?"

Trunks' brow furrowed, "I don't know. It sounds shady. And I don't think she'll fall for it. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"It's worth a try. Come on, Trunks. How about tonight?"  
"Tonight? I thought Mom was going to order in for pizza and we were going to watch a movie."

"I'm sure if I explain to Bulma we are trying to set up her beloved son on a date with a great girl, she'll understand."

Trunks looked over at Hera. She was talking animatedly with Videl. Strands of her long hair were out of the braid and falling around her face. He smiled. "Ok. Talk to Mom. If she doesn't freak out about us changing her plans, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Hey Bulma!" Gohan got up and wandered into the kitchen, "Did Dad leave those bottles of hot sauce here last time we came for a bar-b-cue?"

"Huh? O…I think so." Bulma followed him into the kitchen, "Let me help you look."

A few minutes later, they came out of the kitchen. Bulma went to put her purchases away and see if Vegeta and Trunks were still training. Gohan was grinning from ear to ear.

"Find you Dad's hot sauce?" Videl asked, suspicious.

"No. Bulma thinks Vegeta drank it or something. But I did get an idea. Why don't the four of us go to dinner tonight. Bulma said she's changed her mind about pizza. She's really tired from all that walking and just wants to rest."

"That sounds like fun. Hera? Trunks? Would you guys like to come?" Videl asked around.

"Sure." Was all Trunks could manage.

"Ok. If you're sure we won't be intruding."

"Not at all! I'm marrying the girl in three weeks. I'll have plenty of time to spend with her alone. Let's get ready and head out, say, around 5?"

Everyone was ready within an hour. Hera had changed into a pair of jeans, a red tank top with brown and blue henna-type designs on it and a white, see-through long sleeve hoodie. Trunks didn't bother to change and Gohan decided he didn't feel like flying all the way back to his house so he borrowed a button-up shirt from Trunks. Videl's house wasn't too far away so she was gone and back in a flash, wearing a sundress with a light green sweater.

Gohan took them to a small Italian restaurant about 15 minutes from Capsule Corp. He and Videl had eaten there before and the wait staff recognized them when they came in. They were quickly seated and offered a glass of the house wine. Gohan and Videl enjoyed lingering over the wine while deciding if they should stick to the "usual" or get something new.

"I like red wine," Trunks commented. "I'd never really tried it until I came back here. What about you?"  
Hera grinned, "To be honest, I hate red wine. It's too bitter."

Trunks just nodded and went back to perusing the menu. Gohan realized they weren't talking, so he decided to get things started.

"So! Hera. Tell us about yourself. What's your favorite color? Your favorite flower? Do you have a favorite song? What's a deep dark secret you'd never tell anyone in your world about?"

Up in the Look Out, Mr. Popo was out pulling weeds. Dende, who'd done pretty well about not spying on Hera and the others, tiptoed into the throne room, sat down, and looked into the crystal ball. He saw Hera sitting next to Trunks, across from Gohan and Videl in a nice Italian restaurant. He heard Trunks comment on the wine and heard Hera say she didn't like it. He also noticed that they didn't talk to each other much; they seemed to be very interested in the menu. At least Hera did. Trunks kept looking at her and then back across at Gohan. Finally, Gohan started asking Hera personal questions about herself. Dende had to smile. Being guardian most definitely had it's perks…

"Whoa! One at a time." Hera laughed. "Let's see…my favorite color is a toss up between green and blue. My favorite flower? I'm going to say Calla Lilies, black ones."

"Black flowers?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. Black flowers." Hera thought a moment longer, "My favorite song is a bit tougher. Any time I pick one, I remember another one I like even more. Ah…how about Where the Streets Have No Name by U2. Do you guys know who U2 is?"

"Yeah, they're way classic!" Gohan exclaimed. "Of course, where you come from, they're current."

"I don't think I've heard that song," Videl said. She looked at Trunks who was looking rather uncomfortable and asked, "Have you, Trunks?"  
"Ah, actually I have. I don't really care much for U2."

Hera shrugged, "Hey, to each their own." She looked at Gohan for a moment before asking, "What kind of deep dark secret are you looking for? If you want to know if I've ever killed someone, the answer is no. I've never robbed a bank, boosted a car, or lied on my financial aid application. Although if I did, I may actually have got something from them."

Everyone laughed.

"No. Just curious really. Like, is there anything you enjoy doing that you couldn't do back home?"  
"You mean as in I wasn't allowed to or I felt silly doing?"  
"Both."

Hera was silent. O, there was so much she wasn't allowed to do and even more she felt silly doing. She looked at her new friends. They sincerely wanted to know about her. This was a new experience for her. She didn't know it, but Dende was looking in, listening to her answers, making mental notes. He also noticed the wistful look on her face while she was thinking. He wondered what it was for. He was about to find out.

"To be honest, I was prevented from doing a lot of things when I was growing up. My mother was very skeptical of any and everyone. She didn't' allow me to have friends in school. Said they were all out to corrupt me and make me like things that were different. And different, in her book, was as bad as you could get."

"Different how?" Videl asked.

"Anything. If I asked to cut my hair, she'd balk and say, no! hair wasn't meant to cut. I never pointed out that she had short hair. If I asked to go roller skating, she'd say that it was too dangerous. If I asked why I couldn't go to the beach, she said it was too far away, too dangerous, and I may see people with tattoos or skimpy bathing suits. And heaven forbid you come around with different colored hair, piercings or tattoos. Those were horrible. The worst I ever saw her react was when we were at the grocery store during Halloween and ran into a guy who had colored his hair dark green and was dressed like Obi-Wan Kenobi... he's a character from a movie. Anyway, Mom freaked out! She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the store. We never went back there. She would drive an hour away to get groceries."

"Weird-o!" Gohan said. "What do you think made her that way?"

"I have no idea. I tried asking her once and she would always find a way to get out of telling me. She'd say it was none of my business or that she just wanted to live a quiet peaceful life without any interference from people with odd ideas about things. When I asked her about the man with green hair she told me never to ask about him again."

"What about you dad?" Gohan asked.

The waiter came and took their order. Hera ordered shrimp. Trunks ordered a hamburger. Gohan and Videl ended up with the "usual" - fettuccini alfredo with chicken. They all looked at Trunks.

"What? I like hamburgers. I'm not really into weird foods."

Hera was thankful for the interruption. She was trying to figure out how best to explain her dad. When the waiter was gone, everyone turned expectant eyes to her.

"My dad." Hera started slowly. "Let's just say, he and I didn't get along. At all."

"I don't get along with my dad either," Trunks said.

"Trunks, no one gets along with your dad!" Gohan laughed.

"I don't think your dad is the same as mine, although he is about as angry. No, my dad hated me. He told me so, many times. In fact, just before he died…" Hera's voice dropped low, "he told me he wished I'd never been born. He said I was the reason my mother was the way she was, afraid to leave the house, afraid to try anything, go anywhere, do anything. He blamed me for the reason we ate black-eyed peas every night. I once told him he could eat whatever he liked, I wasn't stopping him. Nor was I stopping him from going on vacation." Hera looked down at her wine glass. The liquid was dark. Like blood. "He slapped me for that one."

Videl's eyes went wide, "You mean your dad hit you? Did he…did he do that regularly?"  
"No. Most of the time he avoided me. But if I ever asked a question or got up the nerve to be smart to him, he'd hit me. Hard."

Dende gasped. How could anyone harm her? Especially her own father? That was insane! Sure he'd seen that thing before; being guardian he saw a lot of things he wished he didn't see. But knowing it had happened to someone he knew, even though he'd just met her, was almost too much to handle. He was finding it hard to breathe again. But more than that, he wanted to reach out, to take Hera in his arms and comfort her. For one dark, brooding moment, he expected Trunks to do just that. But he didn't. If anything, Trunks just sat there, looking uncomfortable and not saying a word.

"But hey," Hera looked up and smiled, "Let's talk about other things, shall we? You asked if there were things I didn't do because they were silly?"  
Gohan and Videl were visibly relieved. Trunks just nodded.

"I like to sing opera. And I love to play in the mud. I've always wanted to go sky diving and, perhaps this is the weirdest, I really love plants."

Gohan laughed. "That's not so weird!"

"Really?" Hera smirked, "Ok, then, beat this for weirdness…" she leaned in across the table, "sometimes, late at night, if I sit outside and get really quiet, I can hear the stars sing."

No one said anything at first. Finally, Videl piped up. "Are you being serious?"

Hera nodded. "Yes. I am. You guys are the only people I've ever told that too."

"What do they sound like?" Trunks asked.

Dende's eyes were wide with wonder. She could hear the stars. He smiled as he listened to her description. It was the most beautiful description he'd ever heard. It didn't make much sense to the human and Saiyans around her, but Dende understood. He understood much more than Hera could imagine.

"It's hard to explain really. It sounds like…moonlight on water." She looked into her water cup, "Like when it first starts to rain. You know that smell just prior to a thunder storm? If it had a sound, that's what it would be. Star's singing." She shook her head. "Now I know you think I'm crazy."

"Wow." Trunks looked at her. This woman really was different. And he was beginning to feel as if she was far too much for him. He sighed. He really liked her. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. But he'd been searching her out since she arrived and he just couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Her energy levels were unbelievably high but she said she'd never had any martial arts training. She wasn't afraid to be there and actually fit in better than he had when he'd come back from the future. And she'd met Piccolo and Dende and didn't think they were weird. Now she was describing what stars sounded like. He just couldn't figure her out. And he had a sinking feeling that he probably never would.

"I don't think you're crazy at all! In fact, you're not the first person I've heard tell me that." Gohan grinned.

"What?" Hera was shocked.

"What!" Dende's staff slipped out from under him and he stumbled forward.

"It's true. Dende. He told me years ago that he could hear the stars sing."

Hera smiled, "Really. And he was serious?"

Gohan nodded, "Why would he lie? He's always been a bit odd. I just thought it was because he was a Namek but I asked Piccolo if he could hear them and he just grunted and said there was enough noise in the world, why would he want to hear all the stars."

Dende picked up his staff and sat down on the throne. So Piccolo couldn't hear them but Hera could? He too had always wondered if it was a Namek thing. He'd never thought to ask Piccolo. He didn't ask Piccolo much of anything. He wondered if Kami could hear them. Maybe he told Mr. Popo about it. He'd have to remember to ask.

"What else can you do that's weird?" Videl asked.

"I think that's enough for me tonight. I don't want to scare you guys away. Now it's your turn."

The food came out and looked amazing. Hera said she'd only tried shrimp a few years ago and thought they were the most wonderful food in the world. Gohan said he wasn't much for seafood and Trunks just smiled and said he hated seafood. Videl liked seafood but didn't like shrimp.

Hera looked around as everyone was starting in on their dinners. "Seriously. It's your turn. Tell me about yourselves. And don't give me any of this long story crap. I want to know everything."

Gohan and Trunks exchanged glances. Videl just grinned, "O boy are you in for a story!"

All throughout dinner, Gohan and Trunks took turns telling Hera about life in the future. Gohan told her about his training with Piccolo and how they had to fight aliens from another world to save the earth. She sat in amazement while Gohan told her of going to the planet Namek to beat some guy named Frieza and try and wish Piccolo back from the otherworld along with Yamcha, Krillin, and two guys she'd yet to hear about, Tien and Choutzou. Trunks jumped in with the story of how he came to decide to travel back in time to warn Goku of a heart virus and an evil threat on the earth. How his world was demolished and everyone she'd met so far was dead and gone. How Goku had survived and they had battled these evil androids and finally, Cell. He was the worst of all and just hearing about him gave Hera the chills. Finally, it seemed the last threat to the planet was a character named Buu.

Hera sat wide-eyed after their tales. Could all this really be true? It was amazing! It was fantastical! It was…

…"Unbelievable!" she breathed. She'd hardly eaten she'd been so enthralled with their stories. "And this not so average Kung Fu is what saved you all?"

"Actually, it was more of Goku saving us. And Gohan. He did defeat Cell after all." Trunks said.

Hera shook her head, "So…you can die but be wished back?"  
"Only if you die in battle. And only once." Gohan explained.

"Have you all been wished back?"  
"Just me." Trunks said. "That is to say, of those of us here. Goku has. So has Piccolo. Yamcha, Tien, Choutzou, Krillin. My father, Vegeta."

"That's crazy. And how do you wish someone back? You just click your heels together three times and shout it out to the sky?"  
Gohan laughed, "No. You have to find the Dragonballs. There are seven of them and they are about this big"-he indicated with his hands- "Once you have all seven, the Guardian of the Earth summons the great dragon. He grants your wishes."

"Dragon?" Hera was stunned. There were dragons in this world? "A real dragon."

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "He's very impressive."

"Can I see him?"

"Only if we find the Dragonballs. And I don't know why we would. There's not a threat and I really have no need to wish for anything."

Hera thought, then said, "Isn't that was your dad mentioned that could send me home if Bulma couldn't fix the time machine and I decided this wasn't the place for me after all?"  
"Yeah, that's them." Gohan said.

"Interesting."

"You're not wanting to go back already are you?" Trunks asked.

"O no. Why would I? Aliens, getting wished back to life, androids, battles of epic proportions, and now I find out there's a dragon! Not to mention I've met the Guardian of the Earth and been thrown off a building thousands of feet in the air and rescued by someone who can fly. This place gets better and better by the minute!"

"You're weird." Gohan said with a grin.

"You have no idea." Hera smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter Fourteen

That night, Hera sat up in the spare bedroom at Goku's house. She couldn't sleep. Too much had happened to her. Perhaps she was afraid if she slept she would miss something. Perhaps she was still wondering that if she fell asleep she would wake up and find it was all a dream. Dream or not, she didn't want it to end. And she didn't want to miss anything this world had to offer.

Giving up on ever falling asleep, Hera padded down the hall. She could hear snoring coming from two of the three rooms. She figured Goten was too small to snore yet, but if he grew up to be just like his father and older brother she hated to think what the sound of all three of them would be like!

Quietly, she opened the door and wandered outside. The sky was full of stars. Thin wisps of cloud were strung out here and there and the moon was half full. She took a deep breath and let the clean country air fill her lungs and clear her mind. Not too far away was a stream. Hera sat on a large rock and listened to the water gurgling by. She closed her eyes and sat very still. How long had it been since she'd done this? Far too long. Not since she left home for college.

For a moment she didn't move. Her breathing was very even. Then, she began to sway, back and forth, imperceptibly at first and then a bit harder. A breeze stirred up from deep within the woods. She felt it brush past her arms, through her long braid. It tickled her nose and made her smile. As the wind played around her, the leaves began to rustle. They yawned and swished, seemed to her ears to just be waking up after a long nap. The song that came to her was groggy, but it familiar. Yes, yes she could still do it! She could still understand the wind talking with the trees. Her heart elated, she listened as the woods told her tales of squirrels and foxes, rats and badgers, deer and rabbits. Of large, reptilian creatures she could only describe later as dinosaurs, though she knew that couldn't be right. But when had the wind been wrong before?

Probing deeper, the stream offered to her it's own tale, of Gohan fishing as a child, splashing and playing along it's banks. Of Goten and Trunks blasting rocks for fun and Chi-Chi yelling at them when they did the same to fish. It laughed and told her to be careful, people would think she was weird, spending all her time talking to the wind and a small stream. She smiled; Hera didn't care what people thought about her. Especially not here. People here could fly! She knew they were capable of much more interesting things than that, especially after all the stories Trunks and Gohan told her.

She bid farewell to the stream and turned her attention up. Up, up into the sky. The stars. They were her favorite. When she was small, she used to sneak outside and lay in the grass, watching the stars and the moon. That was when she first noticed she could hear them. It was a wonderful thing. She was so excited to tell her mother. Only her mother didn't think it was so great. She'd slapped Hera across the face and told her to stop lying. Things like that didn't happen. If she insisted on speaking of things like that her mother would make sure she went to counseling.

Hera shook her head clear. That was all in the past, she told herself. This was here and now. She was going to absorb as much beauty as she can. Just in case she had to go back. She didn't want to admit that it was a possibility, but what if her being there some how put this time in danger? She didn't want to harm her friends. She would gladly go back if it would keep them safe. But Trunks was here, from the future. No one made him go back.

Hera smiled as the first whisper of star song trickled through the night sky towards her. Yes. Trunks was still here. And if someone could come to the past from the future and stay, why couldn't someone from the past live in the future? Her smile broad, she let the songs of the stars engulf her. They were louder here, and much more pure than she'd ever imagined. Maybe the air is clearer in the future? She mused. She knew it was much more clear in the country than where she was from. O…to hear them sing on top of the Look Out? She wondered with a start how loud that would be. And didn't Gohan say the Dende admitted to being able to hear them as well?

Hera opened her eyes and stopped swaying. Someone was nearby. She could feel them. Staying still, she reached out deeper and found that whoever it was, was familiar to her. In a strange way. There was an unfamiliarity to it as well, as everything in this time had to her, but she was suddenly overwhelmed by the familiarity of what she was feeling.

She turned around and slid off the rock.

"Hello?" She whispered to the trees. "I know you're there. You may as well show yourself."

She didn't fell threatened. Had she, she would have run back to the house and awakened Goku. If he had saved the earth as many times as Gohan said, he could surely keep her safe from someone lurking in the trees.

A large shadow appeared, then stepped into the moonlight. It was Piccolo. Hera exhaled loudly, out of relief. "Piccolo! What are you doing spying on me?"

He walked a few steps closer to her and stopped. He was still wearing his turban and cape, his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at her, not with the scowl she saw before, but with a probing look she recognized as the same one she had on her face when she was reaching for someone, something, trying to understand it better.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked finally, his voice deep like thunder.

"Do what?"

"Listen." He cocked his head to one side. The wind, which had stopped abruptly when she'd been alerted to his presence, crept back out from behind the trees, almost as if it was curious to see this Namek from the Look Out.

"I've always been able to do that. As long as my mother wasn't around, that is."

Piccolo kept starting at her. "Who taught you?"  
"No one."

"Your mother?"  
Hera laughed. "My mother? Please. She used to hit me if I mentioned anything out of the ordinary. Especially if I could do something out of the ordinary. I learned very quickly to keep most things to myself."

A thought occurred to her and she asked, "Can you hear them to? Gohan said he asked you once and you said there was enough noise in the world without hearing the stars too."

"I can hear them. All Nameks can."

Hera nodded. "I'm not Namek."

Piccolo said nothing. He walked closer to her, so close she had to look straight up to see his face. "You say you came from 100 years in the past?"  
"Yes. I did."

"Have you been here before?"  
"Um…I don't make it a habit of jumping through time."

"Have you ever met a Namek before yesterday?"

Hera shook her head, "No. Until yesterday I'd never even heard of one."

"Not even one named Kami?"  
Hera was a bit taken back. There was the name again. "I must confess to you, Piccolo, that name sounds awfully familiar to me, but I don't know where I would have heard it before. No one I've ever known was named that. Everyone I ever came in contact with had boring names."

"Unlike you."

Hera smiled. "Yes. Unlike me. I've often wondered about that, to be honest. Why would my mother, who was so afraid and skeptical of things that were different, name me after the queen of the Greek deities. Especially since she'd changed her own name to Susan. "

"Good question." Piccolo grunted. "Maybe your father named you."

Hera laughed out loud, "My father could not have cared less if I'd died when I was born. I'm pretty sure it was my mother who named me."

Piccolo nodded. Finally he looked up at the moon. "I think you should come back to the Look Out. Soon. Dende has been looking in the files for any reason why you should not stay."

Hera asked nervously, "And has he found a reason?"

"No." He started to walk back into the woods.  
"Have you?" She asked, hesitantly.

Piccolo stopped. He looked as if he was trying to pop his neck. He turned and looked at her. Then the strangest thing happened. Something about him changed. His facial expression softened, his eyes seemed to be looking at her from far, far away. And when he spoke it was not his voice at all but one she didn't recognize. It sounded as if it was coming from a dream. "No." And with that Piccolo turned and disappeared again into the trees from which he'd come.

Hera stood outside a bit longer, trying to figure her strange encounter out. Why would Piccolo, who seemed not to care too much about what earthlings did, come all the way from the Look Out to Goku's house in the middle of the night to talk to her? How had he known she would be outside at that moment? Maybe he had been there all day, watching the house, waiting for a moment to talk to her alone.

With a shiver, Hera turned back to the house and went inside. She sank under the covers and watched the wind continue to play through the leaves through the open window. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard the strange voice again. "No." Was all it had said, but it had been so distinctly different it shocked her. Must have been the wind. But as she was about to fall asleep another thought occurred to her. One that she would ask Gohan about in the morning. Maybe it was the old guardian, the one Gohan said Piccolo absorbed. Maybe he had spoken through Piccolo at that moment. But why? Why would an old guardian who now inhabited someone else's body speak to her in the middle of the night? And why, came her last thought, did that name Kami still seem so strangely familiar?


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter Fifteen

"I have a rather odd question for you this morning, Gohan."

Hera was sitting at the table, across from Gohan. It was eight in the morning and Goku was still asleep. Goten was flying around in circles above the table before Chi-Chi made him stop. He sat next to Hera and gave her an enormous smile. Chi-Chi served them cinnamon rolls, eggs, and sausage. The smell must have woken Goku up for not long after the food was going around the table, he wandered into the dining room and exclaimed how hungry he was after such a good sleep.

"I like odd questions," Gohan grinned. "Shoot."

"Could Kami talk through Piccolo if he wanted to?"

That _was _an odd question. Gohan stopped chewing. "Why would you ask that?"  
She'd wrestled with telling anyone about the night before, finally deciding she shouldn't keep things from her new friends, especially since she was the new person to this time and any information could be important. She told them about not being able to sleep and going to sit by the stream. She did not tell them about listening to the stars, the wind or the water. Gohan nodded as Hera told him how Piccolo materialized from the trees to ask her about herself.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. He keeps an eye out on us. For all his gruffness, Piccolo is really a great guy. He's my mentor. And I owe him my life several times over." Gohan listened to the rest of her tale with rapt attention. "So you say he looked differently to you and when he spoke it wasn't his voice."

"Yes. It was dark and I know it could have just been the moonlight and the shadows, and he did only say one word, but I'm telling you it was not Piccolo looking or talking to me at that moment."

Goku swallowed a huge bite of eggs, "Kami speaks through him occasionally. I don't really understand it and I'll admit it's kind of creepy, but in answer to your question, yes. Kami can speak through Piccolo."

"Why would he speak to me? He was the former guardian of the earth? I don't understand."

Gohan shrugged, "Who knows. Nameks can be very enigmatic. Not to mention weird." He took another bite of sausage. "You say Piccolo told you to go to the Look Out?"  
Hera nodded, "Yes. And when I asked if Dende had found something as to why I couldn't stay, he just said no and walked away."

"Weird-o."

"I was wondering," she looked across the table, "if I could go today. I don't want to be any trouble, and you guys have been more that helpful already. But if one of you could take me to the Look Out today I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'd love to," Gohan said, working on his 4th helping of eggs, "But I have to get fitted again for my tux."

"And I have to go with him." Goku said with a grin.

Hera nodded, "I understand. Your wedding is in three weeks, did you say?"  
Gohan nodded.

"Do you have anyone doing your flowers?"  
"No they do not." Chi-Chi answered. "I have tried to suggest several florists and they don't like any of them."  
"I'll do them." Hera offered with a smile. "I love to arrange flowers. And I was telling everyone yesterday that plants like me. If you get the flowers, I'll be happy to set them up and arrange them for you."

Chi-Chi was visibly relieved. "That would be wonderful! I haven't ordered them yet, but you can go with me tomorrow and we can pick them out if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. It's the least I can do to thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Chi-Chi waved a hand at her, "Nonsense. I like having you here. You're a breath of fresh air compared to these guys," she smiled at her two sons and her husband.

Hera smiled.

"Hey!" Gohan said suddenly, "I'll bet Trunks could take you. He teaches later on tonight I think, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you to the Look Out. I'll call him."

And before Hera could protest, Gohan was on the phone, asking Trunks if he'd fly Hera to the Look Out this morning. He returned to the table with a triumphant grin, "Trunks said he would be delighted to take you there and would be here in 30 minutes to pick you up."

Hera shook her head, "You people are not going to be satisfied until Trunks and I are engaged, are you."

"Do you want to get engaged to him?" Gohan asked with a sly grin.

Hera rolled her eyes, "No, Gohan, I do not. And I wish you guys would stop teasing him about me. It's not so easy to just find the right person you know. You have to make sure of these things."

Gohan nodded, "I know. It's just that…" he gulped down his orange juice, "Trunks has this crush, you see-"

"Alyssa in accounting," Hera grinned.

"Yes. But she's painfully shy and Trunks can be so as well when he's around someone he really likes."

Uh-oh, Hera thought. Is that why he's so quiet around her? She thought he just didn't like to talk that much. Of course, it did seem they didn't have a lot in common. But still…

"So why no try and set them up?"  
Gohan stared at her blankly for a moment.

"You know, like you were trying to do last night by talking Bulma into letting us change plans and go out to eat."

"You knew?"

"Hot sauce? Why would you suddenly need to find some old hot sauce. Come on, Gohan. Girls aren't that stupid."

"So you don't like Trunks, huh?"  
"Of course I like him. I'm just not sure that we'd be the best match, if you know what I mean. He doesn't seem to talk very much."

"Trunks isn't much of a talker. I think it has to do with all he's seen and done."

"And I have yet to see that we have anything in common."

Gohan nodded. "Well, give it some time! Maybe things will change. He is taking you to the Look Out today. Maybe he can fly you out there and you can sit in on his marital arts class tonight. Then you'll find out he's just the thing you've been looking for."

"Is this how you won Videl over? By following her around?"  
Gohan grinned, "Pretty much, yeah."

***

True to his word, Trunks was knocking on the door at exactly 8:30. He smiled as he walked in and for a moment, Hera thought she wouldn't mind if he didn't like shrimp, coffee, or if he was a terrible conversationalist.

"So. Are you ready to go?" He grinned at her.

"Let me grab my backpack and I'll be ready."

Trunks just nodded and sat down on the couch to wait. Hera watched him for a moment from the safety of the stairs. He just sat there, absently looking out the window. Gohan started talking animatedly about something and Trunks would just grin and nod. Hera shook her head. No, there was much more to a perfect match than dangerously good looks. She liked Trunks, she really did, but he just didn't feel right. Yes. That was it. He didn't feel right to her. She closed her eyes and reached out to him with her thoughts, careful not to disturb them to where he could tell. After about 15 seconds she opened her eyes and went upstairs for her bag. No. He didn't feel right. _What was right?_ a voice in her head asked. She wasn't sure. But somehow, she'd always known that when she found the man she was supposed to be with, she would just know. It would feel right.

Hera had to admit, she was disappointed. Trunks was nice, gorgeous and had a killer smile. But if it wasn't right, she wasn't going to force the issue. Besides, there was this mysterious Alyssa from accounting. She had a feeling, the way Trunks would blush purple whenever Gohan teased him about her, that she had more of a pull on this man from the future than she ever could.

"Got it!" she announced as she walked back into the living room. "I really appreciate this, Trunks. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Just another yelling fit of my father's, telling me I'll never be strong if I don't concentrate on my own training instead of teaching children pathetic earthling martial arts."

"Nice guy your father."

Trunks chuckled, "Yeah. The nicest."

***

The ride to the Look Out, as Hera had predicted, was quiet. Trunks didn't have much to say. He would point out some sites here and there, but other than that, never asked her anything about herself and she didn't offer. She was enjoying flying over the trees and mountains, lakes and rivers. It was a new experience to her, this flying. She'd never flown until the day before, and was already devising a plan to get a job and buy her own flying car. Not to mention taking Goku up on his offer to teach her.

When the Look Out came into view, the oddest thing happened. Hera's heart began to beat a little fast and she suddenly became nervous. Maybe I should have worn my hair up instead of letting it just do whatever it wants. Maybe I should have worn the black shirt instead of the blue one. What in the world was going on? Could she actually be nervous about seeing Dende again? Was it just because he was the Guardian of the Earth? Or was there something else going on within her heart. No. That was crazy. She couldn't be attracted to this guy, could she? Maybe she did need some counseling as her mother so often threatened her with. She was flying high above the earth with the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen and yet all her thoughts were bent towards the green, fanged Namek she'd soon see. She looked over at Trunks. He looked back and smiled. She smiled back then looked ahead at the approaching Look Out. Yep. She was crazy.

Dende was wandering through the library when they landed. He hadn't even felt them before they arrived. When Mr. Popo came to the door and told him Trunks and Hera were in the throne room, Dende jumped up, knocked over a stack of books and slammed his knee into a table.

"Ow!" He jumped around, holding his knee in his hands. "Tell them I'll be right there!"

Mr. Popo laughed and went to tell them.

_O gosh! She's here. With Trunks. Doesn't matter. She's here_. Dende tried to calm down, reminding himself that she was probably just curious if he'd found anything about her needing to return to her own time. _And Trunks was with her_. He tried to hide his disappointment, tried to remind himself that, as Mr. Popo said, these things do happen. But when he walked out of the library and saw her standing there, the butterflies came back, his heart began to palpitate, and his mouth went inexplicably dry.

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Her hair was down and wavy. It fell past her waist. It was a reddish brown color he'd never seen before. The sides of it were twisted and pinned away from her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans, quite possibly the ones he'd given her, and a pale blue shirt, the same color as the sky. He cut his eyes over at Trunks. The young demi-Saiyan prince was standing in the center of the room, his hands in his pockets, looking at Hera as she talked with Mr. Popo.

Dende walked towards them, still not fully understanding why he felt so defensive towards Trunks.

"Hi, Dende!" Trunks smiled. "I haven't been here in a while. How have you been?"

Dende smiled as best he could but there was no denying it was a strain, "I've been alright. Just hanging around, being guardian. How are you?"  
"Just fine. Things are going great at Capsule Corp." He pointed to Hera, "Gohan called me this morning saying Hera wanted to come to the Look Out. He told me to tell you he wanted to bring her, but he's going to try on his tux today for the wedding."

Dende nodded. _Say hello, you moron_. "Hello Hera. Nice to see you again, so soon."

Hera had stopped talking with Mr. Popo when Trunks first spoke. She turned to look at the guardian and was amazed at how her stomach turned flips when she saw him. He was wearing the same robes as before and it seemed to be a bit of an effort for him to smile. Perhaps she was interrupting him.

"Hello, Your Guardianship," she joked, "I hope we're not interrupting. You seem a bit busy."

Dende smiled, "No, I was just reading in the library."

"You have a library?"

_Why did she have to smile like that? Why couldn't he just answer her, offer to take her on a tour of the whole place? Maybe Trunks would decide he wanted to go home and leave her there. Maybe they could just get lost in one of the rooms and-_

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"  
Again she smiled. "Yes I would. But first, I have a question for you." She told Dende, Mr. Popo and Trunks about her encounter with Piccolo the night before. She left out what she was doing outside, and about the change she saw on Piccolo's face and heard in his voice. "He said I should come here," she concluded. "Any idea why?"

Dende's brow was furrowed. She noticed his jaw line tighten. "No. I have no idea. To be honest, I have found no reason why you should have to go back to your time. Trunks is here from the future and I never found a good reason to send him back." _Until now_…Dende shook that thought away.

"I'm rather glad of that." Trunks smiled. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He walked outside to take the call.

Dende relaxed a little, a change not overlooked by Mr. Popo. "So, Piccolo said to come see me?" He repeated.

Hera nodded.

"And you say he just appeared out of the woods. Like he was watching you?"

"Yes, but Gohan said he watches over Goku's house a lot. Perhaps he noticed me out there and just wanted to chat."  
"Piccolo never wants to chat. Trust me. I've tried." Dende smiled and Hera found she actually liked the way his fangs peaked out from his upper lip.

Trunks came back inside, "I'm sorry, Hera, but I'm afraid I have to head back."

"Already?" Was that disappointment Dende heard in her voice.

Trunks nodded, "My assistant is sick and he is supposed to be there at 11 to teach our first class.

"O." Hera's mind raced, trying to find a way to - "Why not just leave me here, then."

"What?" Dende, Trunks and Mr. Popo said.

"I mean, if that's ok with Mr. Guardian, here. Apparently Piccolo thought I should come up here for a visit. If you have to go, I'll just hang out here until someone can come pick me up. I hate being a burden on people. I promise I'll get my own ride as soon as I can."

"You're not a burden," Dende and Trunks said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Well, ok. If it's ok with Dende." Trunks said.

"Of course it's ok." Dende tried to not smile as broadly as he wanted to. "It's not like I'm expecting to do anything besides wander around, look over the earth, and read some old books."

"Alright. I'm really sorry about this, Hera." He looked at her, then at Dende.

"It's not trouble, really. Go. Teach your Way of the Uni-Bomber of whatever it is you guys practice. I'll be fine. Unless Piccolo decides to teach me to fly again."

Dende and Mr. Popo laughed. Trunks smiled. "Ok. If I can't get back, I'll see if my mom can."

"No problem."

They watched Trunks leave the throne room. For a few moments, everyone stood awkwardly in a semi circle. Finally, Mr. Popo asked, "Would you like something to drink, Miss Hera. Tea, perhaps?"

"O, yes, that would be nice. I can help you if you like, Mr. Popo?"

"O no. It will only take me a minute. Dende?" The caretaker looked at the guardian.

Dende smiled, "Yeah. Tea would be nice. Thank you, Mr. Popo." He gave his caretaker a look that clearly said, _thank you so very much_.

Mr. Popo simply smiled and wandered away behind one of the many red doors. For the first time, Hera found herself alone with the Guardian of the Earth. She tried not to stare at him, but found it quite hard to take her eyes off him. _Funny_, she thought, _it seemed he was having the same problem._

_Say something._

"Is Piccolo here?" Hera finally asked.

"Huh? O, no. He hasn't been here since the other day when you first came."

"That's odd. Then why would he ask me to come here?"  
"I don't know." _But I'm awfully glad he did_.

Finally, Hera started wandering around the room. She looked at the throne and giggled, "Nice throne."

"Yeah, someone thought it would be really cute and leave me a note about it the other day."

"Now who would do a thing like that?" She walked up to the crystal ball that was sitting on it.

"I have no idea."

"You do fortune telling, too?"

"Huh? No. That's one way I can watch the earth."

"So you can just see whoever you want to in this thing?"

Dende nodded. "Yeah." He hesitated, a bit worried about her answer, then asked, "Who would you like to see."

"Anyone?"  
Dende's stomach turned a flip, afraid for a moment she'd ask to see Trunks. "Anyone. Just name them."

"Ok." She thought, then giggled. "I'd like to see Gohan and his dad trying on tuxes." She added hastily, "You better look first. I don't want to see them changing."

Dende laughed. He touched the ball and peered into it. Smiling, he held it out to her, "You're safe. Here."

She took the ball from him and looked. Sure enough, Gohan was laughing as a man was hovering around him, obviously trying to make him see that the pink suit in his hand was much more to his liking than the black one Gohan was wearing. Goku was wearing a pink suit and looking very, very uncomfortable.

Hera laughed, "That's amazing! How does it work?"  
Dende shrugged, "Beats me. Magic, I suppose. Want to see someone else." Was he trying to get her to ask to see Trunks?

"Actually, I'd really like to see that library you told me about."

Dende's heart skipped a beat. "Sure thing. This way."

He led her to one of the red doors. "How do you tell them all apart?"

"Sometimes I can't. I cant' tell you how many times I've forgotten where my room is. Sometimes I think they change by themselves, just to annoy me."

Hera laughed and Dende found him loving the sound of her laughter. He also realized he just liked being around her. Her very presence made him feel so alive. "Here we are. The great Library of the Guardians."

Hera stepped through the door and gasped. It was the most amazing sight she'd ever seen. Books, thousands upon thousands of them, were piled on shelves, tables, and podiums. They were crammed onto shelves that reached to the ceiling. She saw a spiral staircase that went up to a small platform in a round turret. A large stained glass window cast rainbows of light on the floor below it. She turned to Dende, "I didn't notice a stained glass window outside. Come to think of it," she looked around her at the vastness of the library, "this whole room is larger than the building! How is that possible."

Dende could only grin, "More magic I suppose. I've been here for years and I have yet to run out of wonders to discover."

"I envy you." Hera walked slowly towards a table. She ran her fingers along the spine of a very old book. "May I look at it?"

"Of course. You can look at anything you like." Dende sat down in a chair and watched her.

Carefully, she took the book in her hands. She treated it delicately, like most people would an expensive treasure. He marveled at how long her fingers were, how graceful they barely skimmed the pages, hardly touched the parchment. A look of awe mingled with contentment was on her face. Dende thought he'd never seen someone look so at home.

"I don't recognize this language," she said finally, looking at him, looking at her. "What is it?"  
"Namekian. It's the language of my people."

"It's beautiful." She brought the book over to where he sat. "Would you read some of it to me?"

Dende swallowed hard, "Sure." He took the book from her hands and began reading, " '_There was once a maiden who lived in the castle of the moon. Night after night, she climbed to the top of the highest tower and sat, her face towards the heavens, listening for the sound of the first rays of morning_.'"

Hera sighed, "That's beautiful. Would you…would you read it the way it's written. In your own language?"

Dende had never been asked that before. She wanted to hear his language? Nervously, he shifted in the chair. He positioned the book on the table. After taking a few deep breathes, he began. It was the most beautiful sound Hera had ever heard. The rise and fall of his voice was like music. It was poetry. She watched him, his black eyes roaming across the page. He was lost in the words, and she, in the music of his voice. When he looked up at her, he was amazed to find her looking at him, not at the book. He read to the end of the paragraph and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…that's the most beautiful language I've ever heard."

Dende felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He ducked his head and ruffled the pages of the book. "Thank you."

Mr. Popo had been standing outside the door for quite a while now. He heard Dende read to her in English, then in Namekian. He also noticed the look of longing on Hera's face as he read. She was indeed an odd human. He remembered another Guardian, long ago, bringing another human woman into this very room. She had not been so impressed by the books. She wanted to know what kind of tricks he could do. Was he really able to read people's minds? Could she learn to do that, too? Mr. Popo shook his head to clear it.

"Tea? I also brought some fresh baked cookies, if you like."

Hera looked up from the book and smiled, "You're a life saver, Mr. Popo. I am actually hungry."

Dende looked at the caretaker, "Are they lemon?"

"Of course. Lemon is your favorite."

"I love lemon." Hera said. "You're a mind reader, Mr. Popo."

The caretaker chuckled. "Not at all. I usually bake a batch of lemon cookies every morning. You just happened to be here as they came out of the oven."

Mr. Popo left the tea and cookies in the library. Hera and Dende enjoyed them in silence. Not that Dende minded. He still couldn't get over her being there. He wondered how long she would be able to stay.

Hera looked up the staircase, "Would you mind if I went up there?"  
"No. Not at all."

Hera slowly climbed around the stairs to the landing. At the top, she found herself surrounded by windows. The stained glass one shined down on her, turning her skin green, blue and gold. Her hair looked bright red. She sat down on a pillow she found, leaned against a window, and looked out across a few gardens into a sea of clouds.

"It's beautiful up here. I don't understand how Goku could call it boring." She looked down at Dende.

"Do you ever get bored up here, all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Dende said, "Mr. Popo is here and Piccolo…although he's not the greatest conversationalist. And Mr. Popo is always tending the gardens. Kind of hard to talk when no one wants to."

"I understand. I went out to dinner with Gohan, Videl and Trunks last night. Have you ever tried talking to Trunks for more than 10 minutes?"  
Dende tensed up at her mention of Trunks but relaxed when she laughed, "It's impossible! I'm not trying to be mean, really, it's just that he has nothing to talk about. I tried and so did Gohan. The only way we could get him to talk was when I asked about them about themselves and this strange martial art I keep hearing about. They talked for over 2 hours about fighting!"

"What do you like to talk about?" Dende found himself asking. He closed the book he'd been reading from and drank the last of his tea.

Hera sighed. She looked again at the clouds, at the jasmine and gardenia blooming below her. "Everything. I've never had anyone to talk to. My parents wanted me to leave them alone. I wasn't allowed to have friends. When I went to college, the roommates I had were nice, but I was only there for 3 months before I had to leave and go take care of my mother."

"If your mother hated you, why did you go back to take care of her?"  
"Because she had no one else. After my father died. She never had friends. She isolated herself from the world and when she was dying, the world isolated itself from her. I don't even know if she cared I was there or not, but I couldn't stand the thought of her dying alone. No matter how awful someone is, no one deserves that." She looked down at Dende and smiled, sadly.

"Needless to say, I have always been a very lonely person."

"You can talk all you want here. I don't mind. I'm usually the one being told that I talk too much."

"I don't think you could ever talk too much for me." Hera found herself saying, "I like the sound of your voice. It's soothing."

She stiffened. Why had she said that? She did find his voice soothing. But did she have to tell him that?

Dende again felt his cheeks turning purple. He stood up and floated up to where she sat. Hera's eyes grew wide with delight. "Sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just, I never thought I'd see anyone actually fly."

Dende landed next to her and sat down. "I've never really thought about it much. I've always been able to do it. I guess I just take it for granted."

"Don't. It must be one of the most wonderful things in all the world."

Dende smiled at her. "You know what? It is."


	16. Chapter 16

-1Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient. I realize it has been a while since I updated, but I'm pleased to announced this story is nearing completion! A very special thanks to Psonic Star who helped out with a bit of document loading issues! And, as always, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your comments keep me writing. ~Gypsy Scribe

Chapter Sixteen

A thought occurred to Dende. "Would you like to learn? To fly."

"Very much. Goku said anyone can do it if they just know how."

"It's true. Videl can fly and she's human."

"Really?" Hera tucked her legs beneath her and she sat on her knees. "Would you teach me?" She slumped a little, "If you're not too busy. You are the Guardian of the Earth after all."

Dende smiled, "Of course I'm not too busy. Being Guardian doesn't mean I can't do anything. It just means I'm limited in where I can go."

"You said you could leave the Look Out but not for long periods of time. Why is that?"

"I have to be here. I can leave for a few hours, but I could never go on vacation or anything."

"Does that bother you?"  
Dende thought a moment. No one had ever asked him that. "Yes. It does. Not most of the time. I mean, like I said, I'm always discovering something new around this place. But there are times I wish I could just be like everyone else and go where I want, do what I want."

"What kind of discoveries about the Look Out have you made? This room would keep me busy for years! But if you got bored with books, what would you do?"

"O wow! There's so much! Did you see all those doors out there?"  
Hera nodded.

"Everyone of them leads to someplace different. Some are just room, others actually lead to other places, other planets. There's one that will spit you into outer space. I like to trick Gohan into opening that one."

"Space. Really. Can I see it?"

Dende stood up. "If you like." He hesitated, then reached his hand down. "Come on. I'll take you the easy way down."

Hera took his hand, again delighting in the feel of his soft skin. "Don't you have to carry me?"

Dende shook his head, "Nope. Just hang on to my hand." He lifted off the ground and, to Hera's amazement, she followed him, "Whoa! This is weird."

"Just hang on. It's not as high up as the Look Out, but you'd still get hurt pretty bad if you fell." He felt her grip his hand tighter and his heart took a little leap. Together they floated down from the platform. When they landed, Hera turned to look back from where they'd come. "That was amazing. And you can teach me to do that? Really and truly?"  
"Really and truly." He smiled.

His smile was warm and genuine, not like a lot of the people she used to work with. Most people in the city where she lived never smiled, and when they did it was forced and guarded. Dende seemed to smile with all his heart, and Hera just knew that if she could figure out how, she could read his soul in his smile. Not to mention those bright, onyx eyes. She couldn't help herself. She felt as though she could get lost in those eyes. They seemed so deep. So much deeper than any she'd ever seen before. As if they held the wisdom of all the ages within them. But Dende seemed so young, so, naïve in a lot of ways. She liked that. It wasn't like Trunks. He seemed childlike, but Dende seemed so very innocent. As if he'd never experienced any of the horrors Trunks and Gohan told her about. But she knew he had. He had been there, looking out over the earth, since he was barely over the age of 10.

That's how Mr. Popo found them, hand in hand, just looking at each other. For a moment, his protectiveness kicked in and he almost broke them apart. But a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Piccolo. The large Namek looked at the scene before them, then down at Mr. Popo. He didn't say anything, he only shook his head, then turned and walked away. Mr. Popo was a bit confused. Why would Piccolo want Dende and Hera to grow close? Did he actually want Dende to form a relationship with the girl? Why? Then it occurred to him. Kami.

Mr. Popo walked slowly away from the library. It had to be Kami. He knew what it was like to be in Dende's shoes, knew what it was like to be so alone, to feel things growing, tumbling inside you that you couldn't explain. He knew what it was like to meet a woman who turned the world completely upside down. He also knew what it was like to have that very same woman break your heart into shards so sharp that every breath was painful, that every moment of every day was a burden that could never find relief. Why would he wish to put Dende through that same excruciating pain?

_Stop it, Popo_, he chided himself. _Dende's story doesn't have to end the same way, does it?_

"I certainly hope not." He said aloud. "And I certainly hope you know what you're doing." He looked out the doorway to Piccolo, who was sitting in meditation at the far side of the Look Out.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter Seventeen

How long they stood like that, Dende wasn't sure. But he knew he never wanted to turn away, he never wanted to leave those deep, grey pools that were her eyes. Why did she feel so familiar? Like he'd always known her? Did she feel the same way? She was still holding his hand, still looking into his eyes. He'd sensed Mr. Popo and Piccolo in the doorway. He expected them to come in and break them up, for Piccolo to yell at him. But they just walked away.

Hera smiled finally and gently let his hand drop. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that…" _Just what, Hera? Just that you find him intriguing, exotic, mesmerizing, and, dare you admit, handsome?_

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I guess I just…." _You just what, Dende? Just got lost in her eyes? Can't tear yourself away from her face? That you can't bear the thought of Trunks coming back to take her away?_

"Come on," he finally said, "I want to show you something."

Hera followed him out, casting one last look at the library and the tower with the stained glass window.

"Dende, what was that book called, the one you read to me?"

"'The Castle of the Moon.'"

"I wish I could read it."

"It's one of my favorites. I could…I could read more to you. If you like."

"I would like that." She smiled. "Depending on how long I stay, maybe you could teach me to read it for myself."

Dende stopped walking, "You want to learn the Namekian language?"  
"Sure. Why not? It's beautiful. And somehow, it seems familiar. I know this sounds strange, Dende, but there have been so many things in your world that I just feel like I know from somewhere."

"That is strange."

Hera laughed, "Isn't that what they say about finding where you belong? That everything seems familiar, even if you've never been there before?"  
"Sounds good to me!"

Dende took her to another red door. It looked the same as the last one. He looked around, just like a kid who was sneaking into his parent's bedroom and shouldn't be. "Sorry. It's just that Piccolo doesn't like for me to go in here."

"Why not?"

"He says I stay too long. That I'm neglecting my guardian duties." Dende pushed gently on the door. "Close your eyes."

"Ok." Hera smiled and did as he asked.

Dende quietly opened the door and gently led her through. She heard the door shut behind her. With her eyes closed, she could feel a pulsing all around her but didn't know where it could be coming from. The air around her seemed alive. A whirring and humming surrounded her and she wondered if he had taken her into a bee hive.

"You can open your eyes now."

Hera did and immediately gasped. Before her was the most astonishing thing she'd ever seen. She was in outer space. The sky was inky black and there were more stars than she could have guessed existed. Galaxies swirled in the distance, a comet carved a glowing path far to her right. Directly in front of her was a small planet. It was no bigger than Goku's house and it was covered in tall trees. It seemed impossible. No, it was impossible. She said so.

"Like I said, a new discovery every day. However, I've known about this room for many years. It's one of my favorites. I like to come in here and think." He took her gently by the hand. "Come on."

"Are we going to fly again?"

"No. we're going to walk. There's a bridge, but you have to know where to walk. If not, you'll fall off and into space."

"Would I just float away?"

"No. I'd go after you."

"That's good to know."

She stepped out into nothingness. Dende could feel her hand shaking. He walked a few steps forward. "It's safe. Just walk with me. I won't let you fall. I promise."

For all the hurt she'd experienced from her parent's Hera had always had a hard time trusting anyone. The handsome green man before her, however, filled her with such trust she knew she could jump over the side into empty space and he would somehow catch her. After getting over the initial shock of walking in the air, she found she could look around. It was amazing! She was in space, standing in nothingness with eternity all around her. Dende led her on and soon enough they were standing on the little planet. The trees were taller than the library they'd just left. The ground was covered in moss and when they sat down, there was nothing in front of them but a million stars and the large comet that was lazily making it's rounds.

They sat in silence but it was a far cry from the awkward silence she'd felt with Trunks. This was a companionable silence. She didn't need to talk to Dende. She just liked being with him. She was getting over the absurdity of it, of why she would find herself longing to be with this Namek instead of the gorgeous Saiyan that would arrive sometime in the next few hours to take her back to Goku's house. Without meaning to, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dende asked.

"I was just thinking, here I am, sitting on a planet with a Namek who's the Guardian of the Earth, watching a comet and in a few hours I'll be back at a house on solid ground eating dinner with Gohan's family."

Dende failed to see the humor at first, then he smiled, then laughed out loud. "Yeah. I can see where that'd be weird."

***

Dende and Hera stayed on the little planet for several hours. They didn't talk much; they didn't have to. Dende couldn't believe that a human woman would want to spend time with him, would enjoy his company. Hera couldn't believe that she could be so comfortable with someone without talking. Wasn't her big problem with Trunks the fact that he couldn't carry on a conversation? So why was it that she was perfectly at ease sitting on a strange planet, in an even stranger room, inside a mysterious Look Out with the Guardian of the Earth and not having to say a word?

The comet disappeared from sight. Hera ran her fingers over the soft moss on which they sat. Her back was against the rough bark of one of the strange trees that seemed to fill the little planet to overflowing. A thought occurred to her and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dende asked.

"Have you ever read the story of the Little Prince?"  
Dende shook his head, even though she wasn't looking at him and didn't see. "No. Who was he?"  
"It's just a story, a parable I suppose you could call it. I'll have to find you a copy. It's one of my favorite stories."

"Then I would like to read it."

Hera turned and smiled. Dende was also leaning up against the tree. Their trunks were so large, four people could have comfortably leaned against the one they were in front of. There was no wind, but they didn't mind. The whirring of the galaxies and the distant sound of the now unseen comet filled the void.

"Dende, Gohan told me something very interesting about you."

"Uh-oh. You can't believe everything Gohan says about me-"

"No it wasn't anything bad." She turned so that she was facing him, "He told me that you could hear the stars sing."

Dende looked off into the distance. "Yes. Yes I can."

"The other night, when Piccolo appeared and told me to come see you, I asked him if he could hear them as well. He said yes; all Nameks could hear the stars."

Dende laughed, "Huh. Anytime I asked him he just grunted and mumbled something about there being too much noise in the first place."

"Yeah, that's what Gohan said too. But Piccolo himself told me that he could."

"What were you doing outside that night? I know you said you couldn't sleep."

Hera nodded, "That's right. But I must confess, I was listening."

"Listening to what?"

Hera took a deep breath then explained, "I was listening to the wind, the leaves, the stream and the stars."

Dende was very quiet. She could listen to nature? He'd never known of a human who could do that. Finally, he asked, "How can you do that?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "It's just something I've always been able to do. The first time it happened, I told my mother about it and she hit me. She told me that was crazy, that people couldn't do stuff like that. The last time I told her, I was seven years old. She grabbed me and told me in no uncertain terms that if I ever said anything like that again, she was going to send me to a home for crazy people. She said I should be ashamed of myself for telling such lies. But they weren't lies. I can really hear things."

"What did you do then? Did you stop listening?"  
"No. On the contrary, I listened more. There was a trellis that ran up the side of our house. Some old ivy grew up it. It was right next to my window. On warm nights I would climb up it onto the roof and lay there, listening to the stars, enjoying the feel of the moonlight on my skin."

"You can feel the moonlight too?" Dende was astonished.

"Yes."

"That's very peculiar. I've never known of a human like you."

Hera smiled. "I'm sure you haven't."

"Tell me," Dende asked, "Are there any other strange and unusual things I should know about you?"

Hera thought a moment, "I'm full of strange and unusual things. But right now, I think I'd rather keep them to myself. I wouldn't want to scare anyone away."

Dende smiled, "I seriously doubt you could scare me away. I live with Piccolo. You can't get much scarier than that."

As if on cue, Piccolo's voice cut through their laughter.

"Dende! Are you on that planet again!"

Dende frowned. "It seems my parole is over."

They stood up. Hera stretched. "This place is wonderful, Dende. Are all the other rooms as interesting as this one?"

"Trust me…most of them are a lot more interesting. And apparently, as Mr. Popo has shown me, there are a few even I haven't seen yet."

They began walking back to the red door. It was floating before them in nothingness, surrounded by stars. Hera held onto Dende's hand as he led her back over the invisible bridge.

"And you wish you could leave?"

Dende sighed, "It's not that I want to leave. It's just that I'd love freedom. I feel trapped sometimes, in spite of all the wonders held behind these red doors."

Hera shook her head, "I don't know how anyone who could open a door and step out into eternity could ever feel trapped."

Dende's hand paused on the doorknob. "Would you like to see more? I could…I could give you a tour sometime."

Hera smiled, "That would be wonderful."

"Dende!" Piccolo bellowed just outside the door, causing Hera and Dende both to jump.

Dende rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Yes, master?" He said.

Piccolo was standing in the center of the main room and Trunks was next to him. At the sight of Trunks, Dende's heart sunk into his stomach. "O. Hello, again Trunks."

"Your assistant feeling better?" Hera asked. She was unaware she was still holding Dende's hand.

It was a fact not overlooked by the others in the room. Mr. Popo smiled and went back to the kitchen where he'd left his water can under the faucet. Piccolo raised an eye ridge but said nothing. Trunks, however, cleared his throat and said, "Uh, no. The early classes are over. I thought you'd want to head back." He took a long look at their hands. Dende was the first to notice and quickly let her hand go.

"I was showing her the space room," he explained, "You know, the one I like to toss Gohan in."

Trunks nodded, then looked at Hera. "Are you ready? If you'd like, you can sit in on my class tonight."

"O," she looked sideways at Dende, "Sure. Thanks for coming back for me. I hope it didn't interrupt anything."

Trunks arched an eyebrow. "No. Nothing."

She turned to Dende, "Thanks for the small tour. I'll hold you to your offer for a real one."

Dende smiled, "Sure thing. You know where to find me."

Hera waved goodbye to Piccolo and Dende, following Trunks out to his car.

"That was really quick," she commented.

"What was?"

"Your classes."

"Hera, I was gone for five hours."

Hera looked at him and blinked, "Are you serious? I only saw two rooms and it took five hours."

"Was that all?"  
"What?" Hera noticed Trunks seemed angry.

He opened the hatch for Hera to climb in. Once he was inside he said without looking at her, "Kind of hard not to notice you were holding hands."

"What? O, that." She felt her face growing warm and looked down at her hands, "We were in a room that wasn't really a room. It was outer space! He was helping me across an invisible bridge. Guess I was still a bit shaken from the experience." A thought hit her and she looked at him. "Why would it bother you if I was holding his hand so he could prevent me from falling into oblivion?"

He looked at her, swallowed hard, then started up the car. "It doesn't. Glad you didn't fall. Let's go. Mom - Bulma - convinced Chi-Chi to let you eat dinner with us tonight before my evening class."

Hera nodded. Was Trunks jealous of Dende? Had he really been gone for five hours? She'd spent five hours with the Guardian of the Earth and if felt like five minutes. And why had Piccolo wanted her up there at all? He wasn't even around until he yelled to tell them Trunks was back. Could Piccolo possibly be wanting her and Dende to get to know each other? Huh, funny, but she thought that was probably one of the last things Piccolo cared about. She looked out at the passing scenery. Trunks didn't even try talking to her while they flew towards Capsule Corp. She didn't mind. Her thoughts were back at the Look Out, on the magnificent library, and on the tall, black eyed alien who didn't care that she could hear the stars sing.


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter Eighteen

Dende stood in the middle of the great room for a few minutes after Trunks and Hera left. He could still feel the pressure of her hand in his. His hand was still warm. Granted, she'd only been holding on so as not to fall into space, but she didn't flinch, didn't act appalled at the act of touching him. Why o why did Trunks have to come back so soon.

"Quick trip," was all Dende could think to say.

"What?" Piccolo asked, scowling at the young Guardian.

"Trunks. He was only gone a few minutes."

One of Piccolo's eye ridges went skyward, "He was gone for over five hours."

Dende blinked several times. "Five hours? We were in there for that long?"

"You were in the library for a while, Mr. Dende." Mr. Popo said, wandering through the room, empty watering can in hand.

"Yeah. Yeah we were." He turned away from Piccolo and the caretaker. He'd spent five whole hours with her and hadn't said anything stupid or cheesy. Most importantly, he hadn't scared her away. And she wanted to come back! Could she, was there really a chance that she liked it on the Look Out? Could there be a chance that she liked being with him? Dende shook his head.

"What?" Piccolo barked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He wandered up to the chair and sat down.

"You're doing a lot of that lately."

Dende nodded absently. He looked down at the hand Hera had been holding just a few minutes earlier. _I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot more_.

***

Back at Capsule Corp, Hera offered to help Bulma with dinner, which she gladly accepted. It seemed Yamcha was back, and this time he had a girl with him. She was tall, gorgeous, and about as deep as a half inch of pond water. Trunks had disappeared upstairs and Hera was afraid she'd hurt him.

"Bulma, where's your restroom" she asked.

"O, there's one down the hall on the left. If that's occupied, up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Hera went straight up stairs though she didn't go to the restroom. She was looking for Trunks. She found him, sitting in a chair, next to an open window in his bedroom.

"Don't jump," she said, leaning against the door frame, "Nothing's that bad."

Trunks looked up, "O. Hi, Hera." He looked back out the window.

"Hey, look, have I done something to make you upset? You haven't spoken to me since we left the Look Out." She walked into his room and sat on his bed. "You're not made that I was holding Dende's hand are you?"

Trunks shifted a bit in his seat.

"Because if you are, I dare you to go into that room and see if you don't hold his hand."

Finally, he laughed. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" He looked at her and his gorgeous smile was back.

"What? I wouldn't exactly call you an idiot."

"Seriously, Hera. I've been acting foolish since you arrived." He got up and walked over to the bed where she was sitting. "Tell me the truth, ok."

She looked at him, confused but nodded, "Ok."

"You're not attracted to me are you?"

That was not the question she was expecting. It took her a moment to answer, "Ah…well, that was blunt. Um…Trunks-how do I say this…"

"You tell me the truth and we can put this whole awkward business behind us." He grinned. His eyes were so blue, so brilliantly blue that for a moment she reconsidered what she was trying to tell him. How many girls would kill her just to be sitting next to the hottest guy on the planet on his bed…alone? She guessed the number would be somewhere in the millions. She shook her head and tore her eyes from his.

"Trunks, yes, I am attracted to you. I'd be dead if I wasn't. You're very handsome." She looked at him and giggled when he blushed. "But I don't think we could ever be anything more than friends."

Trunks nodded. Then he let out a deep breath as if he'd been holding it for years. "Well, that's over. Truthfully, I'm glad."

"What's over?" Hera turned around on the bed to face him.

"Look, you're beautiful, you really are. And very fun to be around but…" he cleared his throat. "…but Gohan was right; you're not my type."

"I could have told you that to begin with!" Hera laughed. "Let me guess…accounting?"

At the mention of the mysterious Alyssa, Trunks blushed deep crimson. "Why don't you talk to her!"

"I have, but I can't get more that a few words out before she ducks her head and runs the other way. I don't think she likes me."

"If she doesn't, she's stupid."

Trunks laughed.

"Why don't you send her a note? Maybe some flowers."

"Flowers? What kind? And what would I say on the note?"

"How about daisies. All girls like daisies and they aren't as awkward as red roses. As for the note, you've got to do that on your own, but something along the lines of 'how about dinner tonight at 7' with your signature is a good start."

Trunks suddenly flung his arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're amazing! I would have never thought of that in a million years!"

"Yea," Hera choked out, "guys can be a bit thick when it comes to love."

Unfortunately, guys can also be very jealous when it comes to love. It just so happened that Dende, wanted to see if Hera had made it back safely, wanted just one more look at her, and he chose that moment to look in on her and saw Trunks pull her into a tight hug.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter Nineteen

Mr. Popo found Dende sitting in his chair, staring blankly at the crystal orb in front of him. Maybe it was his pale face or the fact he was gripping his staff so tight the veins in his hands looks as if they were about to explode; whatever it was, Mr. Popo had the distinct feeling something was very, very wrong.

"Dende? Is there something wrong?" He asked, tentatively approaching the young Guardian.

Dende's breath was coming in shallow, painful rasps. He began twisting his staff between both his hands. "Wrong?" His voice was strained, not at all the usual deep, soothing tone one could expect. "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You look distressed." Mr. Popo was now standing at the bottom of the three steps that went up to the raised chair Dende sat upon.

He took a deep, ragged breath and tore his eyes away from the sight in front of him. "I'm fine, Mr. Popo. Fine as usual." Dende stood up. He stomped down the steps, shoving past Mr. Popo.

"Dende," Mr. Popo began but was cut off.

"Am I a fool, Mr. Popo? Really? Tell me the truth, am I a stupid fool?"

Mr. Popo regarded Dende with shock, "Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea."

Dende jabbed a long, green finger in the direction of the crystal ball, "That's what gave me the idea!"

"The orb?"  
"No, not the orb! What I saw! What I just-" he turned around, turned around again. "I feel like an idiot! Here I was, enjoying the afternoon, losing myself for the first time in my entire life in something other than work and for what? Just so she could leave and spend the evening wrapped up with-with-HIM!"

Mr. Popo had a feeling he knew what was wrong with his young charge, but he decided to walk up the steps and see for himself. Dende had paused the picture in the orb, paused Trunks and Hera hugging for all the Look Out to see. Mr. Popo looked, glanced down at Dende (who was now pacing back and forth at the foot of the steps), then back at the picture before him. He couldn't see Hera's face, her back was to him. Trunks' expression was one of immense relief. Mr. Popo chewed on his bottom lip a moment. What on earth was he supposed to say about this?

"Really, Dende, I am certain there's a perfectly good explanation for this-"

"O, yeah, there's always a perfectly good explanation for a beautiful girl to be found in the arms of a guy like Trunks. A perfectly good explanation I have no intention of wanting to hear!"

"Dende, why don't you talk to Hera. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who-"

"Who what, Mr. Popo? Who wouldn't fall for a really handsome, strong, great guy like Trunks? Who wouldn't enjoy the novelty of all the wonders of the Look Out but rather spend her time with someone with his feet planted firmly on the ground? A girl who wouldn't rather involve herself with someone who could give her everything a girl wants and needs instead of someone who isn't even human?" Dende flung his staff across the room with such force that it hit a column and ricocheted back at him. He ducked as it whizzed over his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to clatter to a halt but it never did. He looked up and saw Piccolo standing in the doorway, holding his staff, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Are you trying to take your head off? Because if you are, I could name several less painful and quicker ways of doing so." Piccolo chunked the staff back at the guardian. Dende caught it and began turning it over and over in his hands.

"It would probably make things better if I was." He finally said. Then, in a quite voice, he added, "It would probably make things a lot better if I didn't even exist."

"Dende," Mr. Popo began.

"No, Mr. Popo, not now. I really don't need a lecture." He looked up at Piccolo who'd come inside and was standing nearby, "And I especially don't need one from you." He pointed at Piccolo, "either of you." Dende turned around, his robes billowing behind him as he stomped through one of the red doors. It slammed as soon as he was inside.

"What the heck was that all about?" Piccolo asked.

"Perhaps you should talk to Kami. I think he would understand."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge at the little djinn but said nothing.

Inside his room, Dende threw himself onto his bed. How could he have been so stupid? So utterly and completely stupid! Here he was, the Guardian of the Earth. He was supposed to know better! How could he have thought that a beautiful girl, even one from 100 years in the past, who had only met him a day ago, would choose him over Trunks. He picked up a pillow and crammed it over his face. "Maybe I could suffocate myself." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Not in a million years, kid," a deep voice said, "you don't have the guts."

Dende peaked out from under the pillow to see Piccolo standing in his doorway.

"Go away."

"No."

Dende turned around to stare out the window. The sun was setting. He wondered what Hera was doing. Then he scowled: she was probably watching Trunks the magnificent teaching a classroom full of screaming kids how to do the perfect side kick. He sighed so loudly, for a moment Piccolo thought he'd deflate himself flat.

"Look, if you've come to give me a lecture, can we get it over with?" He sat up, crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "I've got work to do."

"O? Since when do you care about work?"

"Shut up."

Piccolo closed his eyes and counted to ten. Of all the people he'd spent any considerable amount of time with, Dende was one of the very few who made him want to throw everything away, go back to his demon ways and destroy the world!

"Listen!" He snapped, louder than he'd intended, causing Dende to jump. He laughed to himself; at least he could still scare the kid.

"Kami asked me to come up here. He wants to talk to you."

"About what? About girls? Tell him to save it. I'm through. Forget it! I should have known better than to even entertain the idea that anyone could ever care for me. That anyone could ever want me for any other reason than to help them out of a scrape or conjure up the Eternal Dragon or-"

"Dende." The voice coming from Piccolo's mind was not his. It was Kami. He sounded tired. Dende stopped his ranting immediately.

"Kami? Is that you?"

"Yes, Dende. I want you to listen to me for just a moment."

Dende nodded and laid back down on the bed.

"Good." Piccolo sat on the edge of the bed, clearly uncomfortable at having to do this. He wasn't the most sensitive guy in the universe and he certainly didn't like having to be part of someone giving out love advice. He squirmed but remained silent while Kami spoke.

"Dende, I know how you feel. I went through something similar, years ago."

"I know. Mr. Popo let me read a page in your journal."

"Oh?" Kami's voice was surprised, but he wasn't angry. "Well, perhaps that was for the best. So you know I fell in love with a human. And you know that human left me for another human."

Dende nodded. "I'm sorry, Kami." He turned again and looked out the window. "I know how you must have felt."

"No, Dende. You have never felt such sorrow."

Dende sat up, "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! I feel like," he held his hands close to his chest, looking left and right, trying to find the right words, "like someone reached inside and ripped out my lungs!" His voice broke and he was on the verge of tears. Dende looked at the floor, "I…I was so stupid to think she could care for me…" He put his head in his hands.

Kami, through Piccolo, put a hand on Dende's shoulder. "You most certainly were not stupid. Would you care to tell me what happened and why you think you've been a fool?"

Dende sniffed, wiped his face on his robes and looked up. He told Kami about looking in on Hera and seeing her sitting on Trunks' bed, hugging him tightly. Piccolo's head nodded and Kami said, "I can see where that would upset you, but I'm certain there's a good explanation for her actions."

"That's what Mr. Popo said." Dende stood up and flounced over to the window. "And I'll tell you what I told him; there's usually a couple of very good reason why a beautiful girl would be seen in the arms of a guy like Trunks. And I don't care to entertain any of them."

"Did you think that maybe he initiated it and she wanted nothing to do with it? Did you think that perhaps she'd helped him resolve an issue and he was grateful and the only way he could express his gratitude was through a hug?" When Dende didn't respond Kami's voice went dark, "Did you think that maybe you should respect her more and not spy on her just because you are so desperate to see her?"  
"What!" Dende spun around to glare at Piccolo and Kami. "I wasn't spying on her! And I do respect her. I happened to have wanted to make sure she got back ok. I was concerned."

"About what?" This time it was Piccolo talking, "afraid Trunks may run her into a mountainside?"

"I just wanted to make sure she got home safe." Dende repeated.

"You were spying on her, Dende. I know because I used to do the same thing." Kami's voice again, softer, a little amused. "You know, I think it serves you right, seeing them hug."

Dende was fuming! "Are you saying you think I deserved seeing a woman I care very much for in the arms of another man just because I was looking in on her without permission! Of all the-" Dende shoved his way past Piccolo and out of the room.

"Well, that went nicely," Kami said.

"O yeah, real nice." Piccolo grunted.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter Twenty

After Hera had given Trunks some advice on how to get the attention of Alyssa in accounting, the two of them went down stairs for dinner. Hera decided to call it a night instead of going with Trunks to his class. She phoned Videl, who had told her to call anytime, to see if she was home.

"Hey, Hera! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Sure thing. I'm just sitting at home, staring at the ceiling fan."

Hera laughed, "Well then, would you mind driving me back to Gohan's place? I'm sure you were just waiting for an excuse to go see him."

"Are you kidding? I just got off the phone with him, oh, about an hour ago. He and Goku were still out trying on suits!"

"What! I thought they did that this afternoon."

"They did. It seems the guy they went to was a real fruit loop. Kept trying to get them to try on pink suits and purple cummerbunds. Gohan had a devil of a time convincing the guy we're using black and red in the wedding."

"What a nut. Hey, if you want, we could go by and spy on them."

"I like how you think! Where are ya?"

"I'm at Bulma's place. Trunks took me to see Dende then we had dinner here."

"Cool. See ya in five minutes."

True to her word, Videl was there in five minutes. They said goodnight to Trunks and Bulma and climbed into Videl's car. They drove over to the tux place but it was closed. They guessed either Gohan and Goku gave up for the evening or they guy kicked them out when they refused to wear pink! They set off to the Son's house. The night air was cool and Videl decided to take the back roads instead of the main street.

"So…how was your afternoon with Trunks?"

Hera sighed, "Honestly, you people need a life."

"What? Is it so bad that we like you and want to see Trunks with a nice girl?"

"No it's not so bad, except this nice girl…" Hera looked out the window.

"What? Hera? This nice girl what?"

Hera sighed deeply, "He and I had a talk this evening."

"Uh-oh. He blew it, didn't he."

"No, he didn't blow anything. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong. Not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous."

"But?"

"But he's just not the one for me."

Videl was silent. They drove out of the city and out into the trees. Videl kept the car close to the ground, enjoying the cool breeze in the woods over the howl of the air above them. Finally she said, "You want to go back, don't you. To your time."

"No, I don't." Hera turned in her seat to face her new friend. "I've been thinking about that since last night and I've made up my mind. I don't ever want to go back. I feel at home here, Videl. I know that sounds crazy, but there's just so much that seems familiar. Not to mention there's so much that I've only dreamed of and most of it are things I could never have dreamed up in a million years. I spent the entire afternoon in the company of the Guardian of the Earth and for the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere."

"Whoa, wait a sec. I thought you spent the afternoon with Trunks. You said he took you to see Dende. You didn't say he left you there."

Hera explained about Trunk's sick assistant and how Dende showed her the library and the space room in the Look Out.

"And you enjoyed it."

Hera nodded. "I did. A lot. I can't really put my finger on it, but…I feel as though I've been there before. To the Look Out, I mean. It's weird really. It's like something out of a dream. And Dende, he's really…" her voice faded and she went back to watching the trees whiz by.

At this, Videl raised an eyebrow, "He's really what?"

Again, Hera sighed, "He's wonderful. Truly wonderful. He's smart and funny and, I don't know, he seems genuinely interested in what I have to say. No one has ever wanted to hear what I had to say. And he showed the me the most amazing things! Did you know, there's a stained glass window in the library that you can't see from the outside? And this spiral staircase that goes all the way up to a small platform underneath the window? I could live in that room! There are thousands of books, from all over the universe, written in all sorts of languages! And the space room! You have got to get him to take you in there. It's unbelievable. We spent five hours together, Videl. Five hours! I've never felt comfortable with anyone for anywhere close to that amount of time. And most of the time we weren't talking. We were just sitting there, looking out at the stars. I thought that was what was wrong with Trunks, that we couldn't carry on a conversation together, but then I spend an entire day almost with someone and didn't speak that much and felt completely at ease." She stopped talking, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling and I'm not making much sense."

To her surprise, Videl smiled, "O, no. You're making perfect sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'd rather wait until I say anything."

"O yeah? Why's that?"

"Call it a hunch. I just would rather let things play themselves out for a while."

"Let what play itself out?"

"Nothing."

"Why do I have the idea you're planning a conspiracy?"  
"Because I am," Videl gave her a wicked grin.

"What? About what? For me? Videl!"

"Calm down!" She laughed. Gohan's house came in sight. He was outside, chopping wood, his shirt was off. "Hmmm, glad I came."

Hera shook her head and laughed. They landed and got out. Hera waved at Gohan then went inside to give him and Videl some time alone.

"Oh, Hera! Hello. Have a good day with Trunks." Chi-chi was icing a cake and Goten was zooming around the living room, catching popcorn Goku was throwing up at him.

"Hi Hera!" Goku called.

"Hey Hera!" Goten waved. "Are you and Trunks going to get married?"

Hera sighed, "No, Goten, we're not going to get married." She smiled at Chi-chi, "Actually I was all day at the Look Out. Trunks took me up there then had to leave to take care of his classes."

"Oh? You spent all day at the Look Out?" Chi-chi eyed her suspiciously, "Weren't you bored? Or-" she shuddered, "creep-ed out! Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything those Nameks have done, but they're not exactly like us."

Hera smiled, "No, I wasn't creep-ed out. Nor was I bored. The Look Out is really fascinating! Dende showed me the library and it took my breath away! Then we went into this room that isn't really a room at all, it's some place in outer space."

"Yeah, I know that room," Gohan said as he and Videl walked hand in hand through the door. "Dende likes to mix me up and tell me that's the door to the bathroom."

Hera laughed, "That's what he said. You two play a lot of pranks on each other?"

"You have no idea! There was this one time when I was younger that I set the hem of his robes on fire! He jumped all over the place before he found Mr. Popo's watering can and put it out! It was hysterical!"

"Gohan! You could have killed the Guardian of the Earth!" His mother said.

"He could have put it out without the water. He was too shocked!" Gohan laughed then looked at Hera, "Or he could have just taken off his robes and stomped out the flames."

Hera shook her head.

"So you're not marrying Trunks?" Goten sounded genuinely disappointed. "You're not leaving us are you?"

"No, Goten, I'm not." He floated down next to her and she ruffled his hair, "In fact, I've decided to stay. Permanently. There's nothing for me back in my time. And, as I was telling Videl on the way here, I feel more at home here than I've ever felt anywhere else."

"Woo-hoo!" Goten jumped up in the air and did a flip. Then he landed, screwed up his face in deep thought. "But who are you gonna marry? You've got to marry somebody. That's what grown ups do, right?"

Hera felt her face turning red, "Well, some adults don't get married. I'm sure if there's someone here for me, we'll meet and we'll eventually get married." She grinned, "Or I could just wait until you're older and marry you!" She pulled Goten into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Gross!" Goten wiped at his face furiously with the back of his hand. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I must say that out of all the girls Trunks has been interested in, you are the nicest." Chi-chi said. "But if he's not right for you, he's not right!"

"Hey!" Goku said, "Maybe we should introduce her to Tien. He's single."

"Dad!" Gohan said, "Tien's like twice her age!"

"And he's got three eyes," Chi-chi said.

"Three eyes!" Hera exclaimed.

"He's a really great guy, but I don't think you'd hit it off in that way if you know what I mean," Gohan said. He cut his eyes over at Videl and grinned, "Speaking of 'hitting it off', Videl said you spent five hours with Dende today. Find a lot to talk about?"

Hera's face started to go red again. She wandered over to the cabinet and got a glass out. "It was a very nice afternoon," she said, filling the glass up with water.

"I still can't believe you spent that much time up there," Chi-chi said, putting the final touches on the cake.

"O, come on, Chi-chi!" Goku said, "Those guys are great! Piccolo's not the friendliest person in the world, but Dende's a great guy and Mr. Popo is really nice. I'm sure they took very good care of her."

"Trunks should have brought her back with him."

"I wanted to stay, Chi-chi," Hera admitted. "I asked him to leave me."

Chi-chi scowled at her, "You did?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see more of the Look Out."

"And maybe spend a little more time with- OW!" Gohan grunted and rubbed his ribs where Videl had just jabbed him.

"Why don't you and Hera walk me to my car. Chi-chi said you were good with flowers," Videl said to Hera. "I'd love to have your input on some ideas I have."

"Ah, sure," Hera said and followed Videl and Gohan outside.

"What did you do that for?" Gohan asked as soon as they were outside and out of ear shot.

"Because I don't think you should bring this up around your mom. Not yet. It might make her go a bit wild."

"Why? What would she have against it? She likes both of them."

"Yeah but she also thinks Dende's weird because he's not human and-"

"Excuse me," Hera interrupted. "Do I get the feeling you two are talking about me? Is this the conspiracy you were cooking up earlier?"

Videl grinned, "Maybe."

Gohan lowered his voice, "Look, Hera, Videl told me how excited you seemed while talking about the Look Out and Dende." He looked at his fiancé. She nodded and he continued. "We were wondering, well, we were curious really…do you like Dende?"

Hera's stomach turned a few flips. She wrapped her arms around her chest, "Like him? What do you mean by like?"  
"I think you know what we mean by like," Videl said.

"Of course I like him. He's a nice guy. Funny, smart, and really nice to be around."

"Mmm-mmm." Videl grinned wider.

"What!" Hera was defensive. "He is. You've known him longer than I have. You can't deny that he's nice."

"No, but I've never felt the need to talk about him exclusively."

"I'm not talking about him exclusively."

"But you think he's nice."

"I do."

Gohan jumped in, "And funny?"  
"Yes, he's really funny."

"And smart," Videl added.

"Of course."

"And handsome," Gohan said, casting a quick look at Videl.

Hera paused. She leaned against Videl's car. "Yes." She said at last. "Yes I do. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but there's just something about him, something that…"

Videl looked over at Gohan and smiled, "Something that makes your heart flutter and your knees weak?"  
"Something that makes it hard to breath when he walks into the room?" Gohan interjected.

"Something that makes you feel that if you could spend forever with him, it wouldn't be enough." Videl reached out and took Gohan by the hand.

Hera sighed and looked up at the stars. They were shimmering and she knew their song must be magnificent on so clear a night. "Yes." She finally whispered. "Something like that."


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter Twenty-One

Hera slept maybe three hours. She tossed and turned all night, her mind full of thoughts. Mostly, about a certain green young Namek who'd asked her back for the full tour of the Look Out. She was going to get to see him again today. She still thought it sounded crazy, that she could actually be falling for this strangely exotic being, but after her conversation with Videl and Gohan last night, she couldn't deny that it looked like that was what was happening. And she was going back with Gohan and Videl today. They told her last night they were having the wedding at the Look Out. Dende was the Best Man and by having it at the Look Out, he could enjoy the entire thing, and be there if any need should arise.

"That means if you're helping with the decorating, you're going to have to spend a lot of time up there." Videl said.

"I thought you were getting married for at least three weeks," Hera said.

"Yeah, well, there's been a change in plans," Videl looked at Gohan. "We've upped the date."

"Oh?"  
"Yes," Gohan said, "We're getting married this weekend.

"What! This weekend! That's great!" Hera stopped her rejoicing and asked, "Does your parents know?"

"Not yet…"

Hera laughed and rolled over in the bed. She looked at the beside clock. It was six a.m. on a beautiful Thursday morning. That meant they would be having the rehearsal tomorrow night. She would have to spend all day at the Look Out helping decorate. She'd told Chi-chi her ideas for the flowers last night. Chi-chi loved the ideas, so did Videl who'd given her the thumbs up before she left. Hera thought she'd tell Chi-chi before Gohan dropped the bomb that the wedding was in three days and not three weeks. She wondered when he would do it. A sudden explosion from the down stairs told her he just did.

"YOU'VE WHAT!!!" Chi-chi's voice was louder than Hera thought a human voice could possibly get.

Hera slipped out of bed and put the robe Chi-chi was letting her borrow around her shoulders. She padded down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME! GOHAN, WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO MOVE THE DATE UP THREE WHOLE WEEKS!"

"Calm down, Chi-chi," she heard Goku say, "if they want to get married sooner, why should we stop them?"  
"She's pregnant isn't she? GOHAN I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

"No, Mom, she's not pregnant! Ok. We haven't…anyway….she's not! We just…we just don't want to wait any longer. There aren't that many people coming to the wedding. We can call them all today. The wedding party is small and I know the guys can be there tomorrow. Videl's friends are happy! She already told them and her dad. He doesn't care."

"But what about the cake! And the flowers."

"Didn't Hera tell you about the flowers last night."

"Yes. But she didn't tell me I'd have to get them today!"

"Well, now you know. Come on, Mom. We love each other. We just want this over with, ok."

Chi-chi got really quiet. Hera crept down the stairs and saw her. She was red faced and breathing hard. Finally, she looked at her oldest son and a small smile broke across her angry features. She pulled him into a rough hug, "Oh, fine. You two are so impetuous! But we've got a lot of work to do, mister! A lot of work! I'll get the flowers and the cake. You and Videl take Hera up to that Look Out and get to decorating. I still don't know why you just can't have it here like a normal wedding."

"I want Dende to be able to stay for the entire thing. You know he can't leave for longer than an hour. He's my best friend, Mom."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get moving!"

Gohan practically danced to the stairs. He saw Hera, picked her up and whirled her around in his arms.

"Whoa!" She laughed, "Don't want to make your wife to be jealous!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! Did you hear! The wedding is on for Saturday!"

"I heard. Congratulations. I'll grab some breakfast, get ready, and we can swing by and pick Videl up."

"No need, she's coming here with the car. We're going to take all the stuff to the Look Out. It will take a while…" he lowered his voice, "not that you'll mind being there."

Hera jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to yell. He rubbed his side, laughed, and ran up the stairs to get ready. Hera shook her head and grinned all the way into the kitchen.

They were ready in less than an hour. Videl arrived and they loaded up her car with all the decorations Chi-chi had. Videl had a full car with her stuff and Chi-chi's and Hera squeezed in the back, a box of candles in her lap. She had her backpack with her.

"Planning on staying?" Videl asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I just thought that if we weren't done by tonight, I'd stay and finish up. That way, the bride to be wouldn't have to stay up the night before her rehearsal hanging garland or whatever."

"Or that you'd be better prepared in case Dende asked you to spend the night!" Videl jumped out of the way as Hera's hand came down on her arm.

"You guys are awful! I'm sorry I ever said anything at all!"

"Come on," Gohan said, "we're your friends! We have to tease you. Besides, Dende's really lonely up there. And I've been telling him for years he needed a girl friend."

"Look guys, we don't know how Dende feels about all of this." At that, Hera's stomach turned over and she felt suddenly sick. "I'm sure he's just being friendly, doing his Guardian duties and all."

"Please! You've never seen Dende around girls. He clams up and can't wait to get away. We took him to meet the girls that are going to be in the wedding. We warned them that he wasn't from around here. After they stopped freaking out, they bombarded him with questions. He was so uncomfortable. After that, he told me if he ever saw a girl again it would be too soon."

"Well no wonder, if people treat you like your some sort of circus freak." Hera watched the ground wiz by underneath them.

"If he spent five hours with you and didn't try to get away, there's definitely something there." Gohan said. "Besides, I think you'd make a cute couple."

Videl then said, "Gohan, maybe Hera's right. Maybe we should talk to Dende about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Can Guardians have girl friends?"  
Gohan got really quiet. "You know, I don't know. I know any time I mentioned it, Piccolo would blow up, saying the last thing Dende needed was a woman to drive him away from his Guardian duties."

The mood went very somber after that. Hera hadn't thought that he may not be able to reciprocate the budding feelings she was having. Could it just be one sided? Maybe he was just being friendly. But what if he wasn't? What if there was something more than friendship there but there was no way for them to ever go from friends to something deeper? She took a deep breath and clutched the box of candles closer to her chest. The Look Out came into view. She'd just have to wait and find out.


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter Twenty-Two

"Dende? Gohan and Videl are here." Mr. Popo found the young guardian on the backside of the Look Out, staring out at a sea of clouds.

"What do they want?" He didn't turn around. He'd not slept the night before. He'd stayed awake, pacing back and forth in front of Mr. Popo's silver and white garden. It was Dende's favorite, full of white flowers, silver and dark green foliage. But even that did little to soothe his head and his heart.

"They've moved the wedding to this Saturday." He shifted on his feet. "They wanted to get a jump on the decorating."

"Oh." He smoothed his hands down the front of his robes. He'd not changed and his robes were wrinkled. He could just make some more appear, but he was in no mood to worry about what he looked like. Why should he? No one else did.

Mr. Popo hurried away, silently berating himself for not telling him that there was someone else with them. Someone he was sure Dende needed to talk to, but for all his stubbornness would refuse.

Dende wandered into the main room. He could hear his friends laughing outside. He smiled sadly and felt a deep pain in his chest. He'd never feel that type of joy. "Get over it, Dende," he told himself. "You're a Guardian. That's what you do. Suck it up and get over it."

He threw his shoulders back, put a fake smile on his face and started down the stairs. About half-way down the steps, however, he froze. His whole body stiffened and the air around him became like lead. Mr. Popo had not told him _she_ was here too.

Hera was laughing at something Gohan said. He wrapped a garland around his head and was prancing around her and Videl. The girls were both laughing. Gohan caught site of his friend and stopped.

"Hey, Den! Surprise!"

Dende slowly walked down the steps, trying desperately not to look at Hera. She was wearing the same darn jeans he'd given her, the same green sweater. Why couldn't she just mind her own business? Why couldn't she just go back where she'd come from? Dende slowed his steps, and as he did, he wondered why she wasn't with Trunks?

"Hey Dende!" Videl waved. "I hope you don't mind. Mr. Popo said he'd tell you that we've decided to move the wedding date up. That's not going to interfere with anything is it?"

He stopped a few feet away from them, not looking at Hera. "Interfere? What would it interfere?" His voice was flat. "It's not like anything happens up here."

Videl and Gohan exchanged looks, "O, well, that's good." Gohan said. They looked at Dende. He was now looking off in the distance. Gohan frowned. Then he went to the car, grabbed an arm load of stuff and started up the steps. Videl followed suit. Hera, whose stomach was a cage of butterflies, grabbed the box of candles from the back seat.

"Wow. Some change of plans, huh?" She said. Dende walked away from her to stand at the edge of the Look Out.

She stopped at the front of the car. "Hey, Dende? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound fine."

"What's it matter to you if I'm fine or not?" He didn't mean to snap. He was just so hurt. He was afraid if he didn't stay angry he'd lose it and spill his true feelings to her, embarrassing himself further and, worst of all, having to hear from her own lips how she felt about Trunks.

Hera looked at his back, the box of candles clutched to her chest. "Wow." She swallowed hard. "Um…I'll just take this box upstairs." She waited to see if he would say anything else. When he didn't, she quietly followed Videl and Gohan up the stairs.

Once inside the Look Out, she put the candles down. It took all her strength to calm her breathing. What was wrong with him? Had she done something wrong yesterday? Maybe she'd gotten too close. Maybe Videl was right and Namek's really were a lot different from humans than they'd all thought. She forced herself to go back down the stairs and get some more stuff. Videl and Gohan were laughing and chatting, their arms full of stuff, their smiles normally very contagious had she not felt like she was slowly shattering on the inside.

She put her backpack over one shoulder, picked up another box. How could she have been so stupid? He wasn't human. He was important. He was the Guardian of the Earth for crying out loud! That was an unbelievable stress and she'd distracted him for five hours from his duty. He was probably mad at her for that. He must have thought she'd been coming on to him by holding onto his hand, getting him to read to her. She was so embarrassed. It wasn't like that at all! He made her feel so comfortable, so safe. No one had ever done that to her before. She'd never ever felt safe around someone. And now she'd gone and ruined things with the one being that did. As she was carrying the box up the stairs, a realization hit her as hard as if one of the enormous columns that surrounded the inside hall had fallen on her. She felt comfortable with him because of who he was. He made her feel safe because that was his job. To protect the earth and it's inhabitants. Tears blurred her vision and she hastily put the box down, threw her backpack down next to it and ran out of the building, down the steps, and around to the back of the building. Dende saw her go, but didn't move.

Mr. Popo was watering his herb garden. He jumped when Hera ran past him. Gently he put the watering can down and followed her. He found her sitting in his silver and white garden, on the ground next to the stone bench. It was covered in white rose petals. Her head was buried in her arms and she was crying.

Back inside the Look Out, Videl noticed Hera's backpack on the floor, "Hey, Gohan? Did you see Hera come in here?"  
Gohan shook his head. He was looking for Piccolo. "No. Have you seen Piccolo? I need some help putting this garland on the ceiling."

Piccolo watched from the far side of the Look Out. He watched Hera run out of the great hall and around to the back. He watched Dende watch her and not make a move, turning instead back to the clouds and the earth beyond. Kami sighed inside him.

"That boy has a lot to learn about women."

"Yeah," Piccolo grunted. "He's also got a lot to learn about himself."

Hera was unaware she was being watched. She didn't know Mr. Popo was there until he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped, scared Dende had found her. When she saw who it was, fresh tears poured from her eyes. "O, Mr. Popo. I've made such a fool of myself."

Mr. Popo sat on the bench next to her, "Now, child. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." He patted her head softly, something no one had ever done to her before. Her mother had never stroked her hair. The only time she brushed it was when she was little and had to keep it pulled back out of her face. Her mother would roughly run a brush through it, pull it into a tight pony tail or braid and that was it. Hera closed her eyes, a let Mr. Popo stroke her head. She let her head fall again into her arms and she just sat there, allowing herself to feel like a small child, allowing herself to wonder if this was what it was like to have someone care for you.

Dende went inside the Look Out.

"Hey, Den!" Gohan called to him from the ceiling. "Have you seen Piccolo? I need some help."

"I think he's outside." He said bluntly. He looked over at Hera's backpack on the floor.

"Have you seen Hera?" Videl asked, wiping her hands on her pants.

Dende looked at her, struggling against his emotions. "Yeah. I think she walked around to the back."

"Probably looking at Mr. Popo's roses." Gohan said and went outside to find Piccolo.

After a few moments, Hera calmed down. She pulled herself up and sat next to Mr. Popo who handed her a tissue he'd procured from who knows where. "There, now. What's wrong, Miss Hera? Something has made you quite upset."

She blew her nose and shook her head, "O, Mr. Popo. I'm so stupid!"

Now where had he head that before? "What makes you say that?"

"I acted like an idiot yesterday and now Dende hates me."

Mr. Popo shifted in his seat. Could she know he saw her hugging Trunks? He steadied himself and asked, "What do you mean? I didn't see you acting like an idiot."

"O but I did. I didn't see it then, but now I do. I've embarrassed myself in front of the guardian of the earth and I'm so ashamed I could just die!"

There was no way she could know, could she? _No_, Mr. Popo told himself. _No one could know what Dende saw in the orb, not unless they were there. And she was definitely not there._

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it will do any good, but I'll tell you. Only you have to promise you won't say anything."

"Child, I would never do anything that would cause you further harm."

She nodded, "Yesterday, when Dende offered to show me the library, I think-" She took a deep, ragged breath. "I asked him to read a passage from a book to me. I didn't mean anything by it! I was just curious. Then he read it in his own language. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I mean that." She wiped her eyes and nose again on the damp tissue. "Then he took me to that space room, you know the one with the small planet. I guess, when all was said and done, I guess he must think I was throwing myself at him! I wasn't, I swear! I only held his hand because I didn't know where the path was. I honestly didn't know I'd held onto it that long until Trunks pointed it out later. It's just that-"

Here she started crying again. Mr. Popo patted her on the hand. "Mr. Popo! I feel so safe around Dende! He makes me feel different than any other person every has. Spending those hours with him, I felt so alive, so happy, so comfortable. No one in my life has ever been able to make me feel comfortable. I read something totally wrong into that and now," she sniffed and wiped the fresh tears that fell from her eyes, "now he thinks I'm a slut or something. Of course he makes me feel that way! He's the Guardian of the Earth right? I'm supposed to feel comfortable and peaceful and safe. It's his job to protect us. And here I thought…"

She wiped her nose. Mr. Popo sighed, "You thought what, Miss Hera."

"I thought what I was feeling was something else. Now he won't talk to me. He snapped at me when I tried to say hello. I've offended him." She turned and took Mr. Popo by the hands, "Please, Mr. Popo. Please tell Dende I didn't mean to offend him. Please tell him I'm not like that. I've never thrown myself at anyone. Please tell him I just…I've never felt so at home with anyone before. Blame my parents if you like, whatever. Please tell him I'm sorry and I'd like to get back on good terms with the guardian of the earth."

Mr. Popo tried not to smile. "Why don't you tell him yourself, child."

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "I couldn't. You've known him a long time. I have no right to intrude on him any further."

Mr. Popo slid down from the bench. "Miss Hera. I assure you, you're talking to him will not be an intrusion. In fact, I'd say, it's just what both of you need right now."

"What we need?"

"Yes. I'll go get him."

"No! Mr. Popo!" Hera stood up. Mr. Popo didn't turn around. He kept walking then disappeared around the side of the Look Out.

"Great!" She flung her arms over her head and sat down hard on the cement bench.

Mr. Popo found Dende in the great hall. He was helping Videl figure out the best place for the candles.

"Dende," Mr. Popo called to him. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Dende looked at Videl then at Mr. Popo, "Ah, sure." He walked over to the little djinn. "What's up?"  
"There's a problem I need your help with out in one of the gardens."

"A problem?" He immediately got worried, "What type of problem."

"It's nothing for you to get worried about. Just a little issue that needs clearing up."

Dende followed Mr. Popo around to the silver and white garden. He didn't see Hera until it was too late to turn around. Hera looked up at him and he could see she'd been crying. His heart went out to her. He took a step toward her then checked himself. That wasn't his job. It was Trunks'. Where was he, anyway? Dende figured he'd be here with her or at least on his way.

"I'll leave you to it," Mr. Popo said and walked away.

Dende shifted on his feet. He looked around then decided he'd better go to her. He knew Mr. Popo would be watching and he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't at least act like he was doing something.

Hera sat still on the bench. She was picking at a rose petal that had fallen into her lap. She had petals all in her hair which she'd worn down and wavy as she had the day before. He had the strong urge to reach out and pick them out, but again, he checked himself.

"So," he finally said. "Mr. Popo said there was a problem in the garden. Do you know what he was talking about?"  
Hera kept her eyes glued to the petal in her hands. "Maybe."

"Anything I can do?" He walked over to a large gardenia bush. He'd always loved the way they smelled.

"I…I don't think so. I think it's what I need to do."

Dende plucked one of the flowers off the bush. "O? And what would that be?"

"I owe you an apology," she said.

That wasn't at all what he was expecting. He turned around and found her looking at him. "An apology? What for?" He was still angry, still furious that he'd let his guard down, that he'd let this strange girl get to him in a way no other person ever had. He was furious he'd let himself believe a woman as wonderful as Hera could see him as anything other than a friend. What could she possibly feel the need to apologize for.

He walked over and sat on the extreme opposite end of the bench. She didn't turn toward him. In fact, she seemed down right embarrassed to even look at him.

"I offended you yesterday and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me! I wasn't trying to…to throw myself at you or anything. I meant what I said when I told you your voice was soothing, that your language was beautiful. You…you make me feel comfortable. No one's ever made me feel so at ease or safe. I'm afraid I let that cloud my judgment and. Well. I'm sorry if I said anything or did anything that offended you. You're the guardian of the earth, right? I'm supposed to feel comfortable around you. I just…please don't be mad at me. I…I'd like to be friends, especially if I'm going to stay."

"Stay?"

"Yes. I've decided to stay here, in this time. I don't have a reason to go back."

Dende swallowed hard. "And you have a reason to stay here?"

"Yes. Many reasons actually."

He twirled the gardenia in his hand. "Would one of those reasons happen to be Trunks?" His voice was so soft she barely heard him.

"What? Trunks? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Dende turned to face her. "I mean that the two of you are getting awfully friendly. I mean that I'm not blind; I see the way he looks at you. Who could blame a girl for wanting to be with him, right? And the way the two of you were hugging last night, in his room-"

"Wait a second," Hera finally looked at him. "How do you know about that?"

Dende's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed.

"Dende? How do you know Trunks and I were sitting on his bed last night and that he hugged me?" The answer came to her and she turned on him. "You were spying on me! How dare you!"

"I wasn't spying on you!" Dende's voice matched hers for anger and confusion. "I was concerned. I wanted to make sure you got back to Gohan's ok."

"That I got back ok? Is Trunks a mass murderer or something? Should I be concerned that he offered to bring me here yesterday or take me back?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what is it, huh? You were spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying!" He didn't mean to yell.

Hera stood up and yelled back, "Then what do you call looking in on someone when they aren't aware of it? Using your Guardian powers for some secret good that I don't know about!" She crossed her arms tight over her chest, "Wait a minute. Is that why you snapped at me out there? Because you saw Trunks hug me?"

"No." Dende stood up, crossed his arms, and looked away from her.

"Oh my gosh! You're jealous! Tell me do you make it a habit of spying on your friends? Is life up here so terrible that you have to live vicariously through watching other people?"

Dende spun around and jabbed a finger in her face, "That's low!"

"Maybe but not unfounded!"

"How you could possibly know how terrible it is for me up here? Day in and day out, watching people live out their lives, going wherever they want to, doing whatever they want! I have to watch it all! I don't have a choice!"

"Sure you do." She batted his hand away. "You could just walk away. You could go back to Namek or wherever it is you come from. You could take up sulking and throwing people off Look Outs like Piccolo."

"O, sure, just walk away. Like you did?"

"What?"  
There was little more than a foot between them now. They had no idea their argument had carried into the great hall, that Videl, Gohan, Mr. Popo and Piccolo were standing off to the side, watching them with wide eyes.

"You said you didn't want to go back to your time. What are you running away from?"

"For your information, I happen to know all about having to sit by and watch other people live life. I know all about living in a prison."

"You could have just walked away," Dende's voice was sarcastic.

"O shut up! You are pathetic!"  
"I'm pathetic! You're the one throwing yourself at Trunks!"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you stuck up, no count peeping Tom!"

"Stuck up!"

"Yes! You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"I am not!"

"O my gosh! Now you're whining!"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, not sure what to make of this argument. Mr. Popo was on the verge of bursting into laughter. Piccolo looked down at him. "What's so funny?" He growled.

"Nothing," the djinn walked away, chuckling to himself.

Hera jabbed a finger into Dende's chest, "What does it matter to you who I hug or don't hug? You wishing it was you I was hugging? Huh?"

Dende backed away from her.

"Tell me, O great Guardian, how many other girls have you spied on, imagining you were the guy they were with."

"You're disgusting!"

"Am I? You're the one with the crystal ball!"

"Stop jabbing me!" He caught her hand in his, then her other hand when she tried to use it to pull away.

"Let me go."

"No. Maybe Piccolo had to right idea. Maybe I should just throw you over the side of the Look Out. Who would save you then, huh? Trunks?"  
"Shut up about Trunks, you idiot!" Hera struggled against him. He was a lot stronger than he looked. "Not that it's any of your business," she grunted, "but he was hugging me because I helped him figure out how to ask a girl out!"

"What?" Dende was so shocked he let go of her. Her wrists were red and she rubbed them on her arms.

"You heard me. There's this girl in accounting or something that he likes and he had no idea how to go about asking her out. I told him and he hugged me as a thank you!"

"o."

Now Dende felt like a jerk. He'd been spying on her and misinterpreted what he saw. Kami was right: he got what he deserved.

"Hera, I-"

"Don't talk to me." She looked at her wrists. So did Dende.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, let me see." He reached out for her wrists.

She jerked away, "Haven't you done enough?" Her eyes started filling with tears.

"O for Kami's sake," he grabbed her arms and forced them straight out. They were red and blistered. "I didn't realize I was holding you so tight."

"Yeah, well you were," she continued to struggle. "Let me go."

Dende didn't reply. He closed his eyes and started mumbling something under his breath. Hera stopped struggling and watched in amazement as her wrists began to glow. The pain subsided and the redness disappeared. In fact, when Dende let her go this time, they were as good as new.

"How…how did you do that?"  
Dende sighed, "I'm a healer."

"A healer?" She touched her fingers to one wrist.

"Yes. Nameks fall into two categories: warriors and healers. I'm the later. Hence the Guardian position offer and the stylish robes."

Hera looked up at him. She stuck her tongue in the side of her mouth. She looked again at her wrists. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. "What…what were you saying when you did that?"

"I don't know, really. I guess you could equate it to prayer. I speak in Namekian and it just happens."

"O."

She just kept staring at her wrists.

"Hera," Dende's voice was soft now, back to normal. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" she stopped and looked up at him. "That still doesn't get you off the hook for spying on me!"

Dende was so taken aback he stumbled onto the bench with a thud, "What! Look, I'm sorry, ok! I just…"

"Was concerned?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean-" He took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. "Fine. I was spying on you."

"Ah ha! A confession!" She stood in front of him. "May I ask why?"

"Fine. I was spying on you because I wanted to see you again." _Great, Dende. Way to be smooth and subtle._

Hera slowly moved to sit next to him. "You wanted to see me again?"

"Yes. I…I was jealous, alright. I was jealous of Trunks. I was jealous that he could just fly in and out on a whim, doing things for you that I couldn't."

"What do you mean, that you couldn't?"

"Please," he stood up and walked back to the gardenia bush. "Didn't you listen? I can't leave? I mean, I can but I'm connected to the Look Out. I can't leave for more than a couple of hours at the most. What if something happened to the earth while I was gone?"

"Wouldn't you be able to know? I mean, if you were connected to it."

"I guess so." He pulled some leaves off the bush, flung them into the air, the breeze catching them and playing with them over their heads. "Seriously, though. Piccolo would kill me then they'd be out a Guardian."

"Couldn't they just find another one?"

"Yeah, they could just poof on over to Namek and commandeer one of them to do it. No way. Those guys aren't the type. Trust me. In fact, Kami once told me, through Piccolo of course, that Guardians are born, not made."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was destined to be a Guardian. I just didn't know it at the time. I was a kid. It was hard too, being a healer. My tribe were all warriors. I was the only one. I tried, I really did, but believe me when I tell you I'm a terrible fighter! Then Goku showed up and told me the earth needed a new Guardian. I took the job, mainly to see Gohan and the others again, but also because I felt I needed to prove myself. I wanted to be something special, something important."

"I know what you mean. I guess that's why I want to stay here. I feel special here. I can't really explain it, but I belong here. I've never had friends before. And you guys don't think I'm weird or anything. Of course, if you did, I guess I could just point out the obvious like the crazy hair, the flying, the pointed ears."

"Ha-ha."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Dende asked, "I really make you feel safe?"

Hera shifted in her seat, "Well, yes. Comes with being a Guardian I guess."

Dende looked at her and smiled, "I guess."

Hera picked up some rose petals and let them fall, one by one into the breeze, "You know, you still were spying on me."

"And you seem to think you were throwing yourself at me."

Hera started to blush and turned away, "Yeah, well…"

"Look, I'm sorry I was spying on you, ok? And I'm sorry I hurt your wrists."

Hera, still not looking at him, said, "I forgive you."

"And?"

"And what?"  
"Aren't you sorry you yelled at me?"

"No." She stood up.

"No? But, you started the argument!"

"I started it? You're the one who acted like a jerk when I tried to say hello."

"You're the one who accused me of spying."

"You're the one who was spying!"  
"You're the one who was flinging yourself at the Guardian of the Earth!"

"O that's low, Dende, real low! I most certainly was not throwing myself at anyone!"  
"Really, prove it."

"What?"  
Dende wasn't sure what he meant by that. This woman made him feel so many things at once, he didn't know what to do. He walked right up to her and looked down at her. He couldn't help but notice her head came just below his chin, right at the center of his chest.

"I said prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove that I wasn't throwing myself at you."

"I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice, "Believe me, if I was, you would have known it."

"O really?"

"Yeah really."

"And what, pray tell, would you have done if you were going to throw yourself at me?"

Her bravado faltered. "I…don't know. I've never…thrown my self at anyone before."

"Maybe you should." _Did he just say that?_

"What? You want me to throw myself at you, is that what you're saying?"

"NO! yes…maybe!" Dende threw his arms up in the air and let out a growl. "Argh! Woman you are infuriating!"

"Woman? So now I'm just woman, huh?"  
"Shut up." He looked at her. She was smiling. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am now. Because now I know I can infuriate you."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"O yes I do."

"You're not allowed to hate. You're the Guardian of the Earth."

Dende moved so fast she didn't have a chance to get away. He grabbed her arms, turned her around and pinned her arms against her back, pinning her against his chest.

"Ow! Let me go!" She was trying not to laugh but it was a failed attempt.

"Let you go?"

"Yes! I'll scream."

"Go ahead. No one will care."

"Piccolo will. I'm sure he's just dying for a reason to yell at you again."

"Piccolo's a big bully." Dende started dragging her to the side of the Look Out.

"What are you doing?" She turned around and looked. "Are you going to throw me off the Look Out? What is it with you Nameks. Is that how you get your kicks, by throwing people off things? You really need to get out more-ah!" she screamed as Dende held her over the drop off.

"Say you're sorry."

"No."

He let one of her hands go. She reached back and grabbed his arm.

"Say you're sorry and I might forgive you."

The others were still watching.

"Are they flirting?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." Videl smiled.

"Odd way of going about it."

"Yeah, well, I don't think either of them have had much experience."

"They're acting stupid if you ask me." Piccolo grunted and walked away.

"I think it's sweet," Videl said. She took Gohan by the arm and led him away.

"Sweet? He's threatening to throw her off the Look Out and you think it's sweet? I'll never understand women."

"Dende I swear if you drop me I'll-"

"You'll what?"  
"I'll kill you."

"How? You'll be a pancake."

She wrenched herself out of his grasp, spun on her heels and clutched at his neck. "If I go over, you're coming with me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"A what?"

Dende blushed deep purple and stuttered, "Ah, no. I mean, ah." He backed away from the ledge. He let her go and nervously smoothed his robes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Hera smiled. "It's ok." She walked up to him. "And I'm sorry I yelled. Honest. But you really shouldn't spy on people, Dende. It makes me feel kind of weird to know you've got that kind of power."

"I'd never use it to, you know, watch you change or anything. I swear! I'm sorry, really, Hera. I won't…I won't do it again."

Hera smiled. " I believe you. Look, we should probably go back inside and help."

"Yeah, you're right."

They walked slowly together back to the front steps. As they were walking up, Hera asked him, "You really thought there was something between Trunks and me?"

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, there's not. He's not my type."

"Really?"

It was hard for her not to hear the relief in his voice.

"Still, he's really handsome. Maybe, if this thing between him and Alyssa doesn't work out, he'd consider little old me instead."

"WHAT!" Dende practically exploded.

Hera ran away from him, laughing hysterically all the way.

"I'm really going to kill you now," Dende said and ran after her.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter Twenty-Three

The rest of the afternoon and early into the evening, the group spent decorating the great hall. After learning the wedding was to be held at night, Hera had the brilliant idea of lining the wide staircase leading up to the great hall with candles. Mr. Popo produced several candelabras and a bucket load of candles from who knows where and even Piccolo stood by in case Gohan needed something. Dende pretty much just hung around and did what he was told as he'd never even been to a human wedding before. In fact, he'd never been to any type of wedding before. He was in awe at all the fan-fair that went into joining two people together for eternity.

"Hey, Gohan," he said after everything was finished and they'd sat down to rest. "Is all this really necessary?"

"All of what?"

"You know, this," he gestured to the now transformed great hall. There were chairs, a red carpet had been rolled to the platform his "throne" usually sat, the chair moved into another room for the time being. There were candles and flowers draping the ceiling and all the columns, candles lining the great staircase, more candles on the walls and anywhere else they could find a place to put some.

"Oh, you mean the decorating?"  
"I mean all of it. I just find it odd that two people who love each other need all this to make their union official."

Gohan shrugged, "I'm not so sure it's necessary, but it's what Videl wants. If it was up to me, I'd run off to the courthouse and then to the Bahamas."

"The Bahamas?" Dende was confused.

"Yeah, that's where we're going on our honeymoon."

Dende was really confused now, "Honeymoon? What's that?"

"Oh, well," Gohan started to blush, "ah…that's the trip the bride and groom take after their wedding. They usually stay a week and…ah…it gives them some time to…you know…get to know each other?"

"Oh," Dende nodded. Then his eyes went wide and his face turned purple, "OH! Um…sorry I asked."

Gohan laughed, scratching the back of his head as he did anytime he was uncomfortable or embarrassed, "Don't be. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous myself. I mean, marriage is huge! But I love her." He looked over where Videl and Hera were sitting. Videl was leaning back on her elbows, talking. Hera was sitting Indian style, listening, her long braid over one shoulder. She was playing with the end of it, several chunks of hair had come out of the elastic holder and were floating around her face.

Dende smiled, but deep down, a pain was surfacing, something he wasn't quite sure about. Gohan turned to his best friend, "So…ah, Den, can I ask you a question?"

Dende was shaken back from his wonderings, "You just did. But I'll allow another."

"Gee, thanks," Gohan rolled his eyes. "I was just curious," he looked again over at Videl and Hera. "What do you think about Hera?"  
Dende chewed on his lip a full minute. Gohan didn't think he was going to answer. "Den? Hey, Dende, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he finally said, " I heard you. I'm just not sure how to answer."

"Sure you are. Just tell me how you feel about her?"  
Tell him how he felt? Sure, Gohan was his best friend, but was he really ready to admit his true feelings to someone? He wasn't so sure he was ready to admit his feelings to himself. Sure, he'd just found out Hera felt nothing but friendship towards Trunks. They'd even flirted a bit outside before rushing in to help decorate. He knew he felt something, something very strong, towards this girl from the past. But there was something else he was feeling at the moment. A great and sudden disappointment.

"Ah…I'm not sure." He finally said.

"O, I think you are. Come on, Den. We all saw the two of you outside."

"You did?" Dende turned red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard not to hear you two yelling. We came out to see what was up." He nudged his friend in the side, "I never knew you were such a flirt."

Dende turned a shade darker and took a very intense interest in the hem of his robe, "I'm not a flirt."

"No? What was all that wrestling and threatening throwing her over the Look Out?"  
"I was mad!"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, you told her she was infuriating."

"And that's flirting?"  
"Dende, trust me, when a woman can make you as angry as you were, then make you laugh, then make you infuriated, then make you playfully grab her arms and pin her close to you, there is something going on besides your average, run of the mill argument or conversation. You my green skinned friend, were most definitely flirting. And," he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "she was most definitely flirting back."

Dende fought a smile but lost the battle, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

Dende allowed himself to look over at Hera. She tossed her braid back over her shoulder, the long strands stubbornly refusing to cooperate.

"So," Gohan said again, this time without the playful teasing tone in his voice, "tell me how you feel about her."

This time, without missing a beat, Dende answered, "I think I love her."

Gohan grinned so wide Dende thought his friends face was going to split in half. "I thought so! Dude, that's awesome!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. I've been telling you for years you needed someone up here in this mausoleum of yours."

"Yeah…" Dende looked around him. "But…"

"But what?"  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Dude, if that's not love, I don't know what is. She is totally in to you."

Dende cut his eyes over at him, "And how do you know this?"

"She told me."

"What!" He yelled, causing Videl, Hera, Piccolo and Mr. Popo all to turn his direction. He grinned, then turned back to Gohan and whispered, "She told you?"

Gohan nodded, "Well, in a way. Videl talked with her on the way back from Capsule Corp last night. Told me she couldn't stop talking about her afternoon with you. Five hours! When was the last time you spent five hours with anyone, especially a girl?"

"I spend a lot of time with Mr. Popo."

"He lives here. That doesn't count. Anyway, Hera and I walked out to see Videl home and we kinda prodded her into revealing how she felt about you."

"And?"

"And she thinks you hung the moon."

Dende looked up at his friend. Could he be telling the truth? Why would Gohan lie about something like this? "How can you be sure?"

"Dende, trust me, when a girl looks up at the stars and wistfully agrees with someone who asks if the guy in question makes it hard for her to breathe, makes her knees wobble and makes her mind turn to mush, she's more than in to you. She's in love with you."

Dende's heart swelled up like a balloon. But he didn't want it to soar, not just yet. There was still something bothering him, something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Gohan noticed this, "Dude. What's wrong?"

"Ah…" he thought some more. What was wrong? What was bothering him. He looked around the room, at the wedding decorations, thought back to what Gohan had said about a honeymoon and it hit him. His face fell and a pain so thick, so suffocating, filled his lungs and made him gasp for air.

"Dende," Gohan sat up and looked at his friend. "What is it?"

"I can't give her any of this."

"Any of what?" Gohan looked around. "O. You mean a wedding? Look, maybe she's not the type of girl who wants a bunch of fan-fair. Besides, she's new here. The only people she knows is us. After this weekend, she'll meet the rest of the gang."

"Yeah, but she's hardly been out in this world. She may find that she wants to get a job, move on, find her own way. Meet new people, go to new places. I can't give her that, Gohan. From what she tells me, she wasn't allowed to do anything as a child. Who am I to take away that freedom from her. Besides," he slumped against the wall, "it's not like we could leave on a honeymoon or anything else." His voice dropped so low Gohan had a hard time hearing him, "I can't leave for more than a few hours. A week is impossible."

Gohan watched his friend who was, just a few seconds ago, so excited, so happy at the prospect of finally finding someone who cared about him, fall into a state of despair. "Dende, listen to me," he took Dende by the shoulders and turned him to face him, "You don't know Hera yet. You have no idea what she wants, what she likes, where she'd want to go. Besides, it's not like she couldn't travel and come back here? Sure, you'd want to be with her, but I know you. You'd never imprison someone. If she loves you like you love her, if she really cares for you, she'll be willing to make that sacrifice. And you'll be willing to let her go, knowing she'll be returning to you with the trip is done."

Dende nodded. Gohan's words made him feel a little better, but still. She deserved the best. She deserved to live a wondrous life, to see the world, to do all the things her parents never let her do, to experience life and all it's wonders. Isn't that what he'd always wanted? And now here was a woman who understood him, knew what it was like to be trapped, tied down and made to watch life pass her by. How could he ask her to stay with him, knowing her heart was set on the world?

Dende stood up, "You hungry? I think I'll go see if there's some cookies in the kitchen. I'll bring enough for everyone." And he hurried away before Gohan could protest or ask Mr. Popo to do it for him.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Chapter Twenty Four

Hera and Videl watched him go.

"Where's Dende going?" Videl asked.

"To the kitchen," Gohan answered, coming over to sit with the girls.

"I'll go help him," Mr. Popo offered.

"No, you'd better let him go." Gohan said. "He needs to think."  
Mr. Popo looked concerned but sat back down on the bottom step of the platform. Piccolo stood up and left the room.

"Is he alright?" Hera asked. "He's been acting awfully weird ever since we got here." She looked off in the direction Dende had gone.

"Yeah. Weird." Gohan said. "Listen, I just think he's confused. He doesn't really understand all this wedding stuff." Gohan looked at Hera, "And he doesn't really understand the way you make him feel."

"Me?" Hera asked.

"He's mad about you, Hera."

Hera felt herself blushing. "No. There's no way. He's the Guardian of the Earth, right? I'm just an intruder in a strange land."

"Hera, stop it!" Videl said, "Ever since you got here, Gohan said Dende's acted so strangely."

"Yeah! It was hard not to notice the way the two of you reacted when you first met. You both just stood there, staring at each other. I've never seen Dende at a loss for words like that. Sure, he can be shy around people he doesn't know, but he was positively dumbstruck! You've done something to him, Hera. And, if I'm not mistaken, he's done something to you."

"I'm crazy, aren't I?" She asked. "I mean, here I was, flying around with Trunks and my mind and heart are here, in the Look Out."

"You're not crazy." Videl told her, taking her by the hands, "You can't help who you love. When it's right, it's right."

"But he's a Namek. I'm human."

"So? I'm half Saiyan and Videl's human."

"Yeah, but…"  
"Look, I think Nameks are more like humans than we realize. If you love him, let him know."

Hera shook her head, "No. I don't want to put him in an awkward position. I especially don't want to endanger his job. Think about it guys! He's the Guardian of the Earth. It's not like he can just take a two week vacation anytime he wants to. The earth needs him. Who am I to jeopardize the entire planet just because of a selfish desire."

"It's not selfish."

They all turned at this new voice. It was Piccolo, only he wasn't the one speaking.

"Kami?" Hera asked tentatively.

Piccolo nodded.

She stood up and bowed, "Dende told me about you. It's a little odd talking to you through Piccolo."

"Indeed, it's not the most ideal situation for me either, especially considering the unique circumstances."

"Unique circumstances."

Again, Piccolo nodded. Kami continued, "Tell me, Hera. How much do you know about me?"  
"Only what Dende and Gohan have told me. You were the Guardian of the Earth before Dende." She thought a moment, "Hey, were you the Guardian back in my time? One hundred years ago, I mean?"

Piccolo nodded and his face took on a very sad expression.

"Indeed I was."

"Wow. And I never knew about you. Still…" She looked up at the tall Namek, "Your name sounds so familiar but I don't know why. This place, everything, it just feels right. And in a funny way I feel like I've been here before. I know that's silly, but I was curious, you being the former Guardian and all, would you have any idea as to why I'd feel at home in a place I never knew existed?"

"Of course I can," Piccolo's face twisted into a pained smile. "It's because you have been here. Once upon a time."

Dende came out of the kitchen holding a tray of cookies, a tea pot, and several tea cups. He'd composed himself, told himself he was not going to ruin his best friend's wedding by being all depressed about his own situation. He was about to offer everyone tea when he saw Hera talking with Piccolo. Only he knew it was Kami talking through him. Piccolo's expression was never that kind.

He put the tray down and walked over to where his friends were, "Kami? Is everything alright?"  
Piccolo looked down at the young Guardian. Hera turned to him. Her face was white, her eyes wide. He walked over to her and took her hands in his, "Hera? What's the matter? What's wrong?" He looked back up at Kami.

"Dende," Hera whispered, "I asked Kami why I felt so at home here. He told me it's because I've been here before."

"What?" Dende let her hands drop and turned to face Piccolo, "What do you mean she's been here before?"

A deep sigh was heard and Piccolo sat down. "Popo."

Mr. Popo was immediately at his side, "Yes, Kami."

"Would you bring them the book."

Mr. Popo's eyes went wide. "The book? Kami. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Popo. I'm quite sure. They have a right to know."

"A right to know what?" Gohan asked.

"The truth."

Mr. Popo wandered way, to the door that was slightly older looking that the rest. Dende remembered it. It was where he'd read from Kami's journal. It was the room where he'd learned the former Guardian had fallen in love and had his heart broken in two.

Mr. Popo returned, a battered leather book in his hands. He was holding it tightly and there were tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Popo?" Videl asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't speak, he just handed the book to Hera.

Kami then said, "Hera, if anyone has a right to read this, it is you."

"Me? Why? I mean, I just go here. I was brought here because of a freak accident."

"There are no such things as freak accidents, my child. You were meant to come here. I only wish…" He smiled down at her, "Before you open it, I want to ask you a question. What was your mother's name?"  
"My mother's name?" Hera looked at Dende then back at Kami. "Her name was Susan, why?  
Kami let out a sound that may have been a laugh, "What was her real name."

Hera was taken aback. No one but her and her father knew her mother had changed her name. She only knew because she found some old papers up in the attic and asked her mother about them. She'd snatched them away from Hera, throwing them in the garbage, telling her they were none of her business, it was from her past and nothing from her past mattered. That it hadn't mattered then, it certainly didn't matter now.

"Her real name?" Hera repeated.

Kami nodded.

Hera swallowed hard, not sure where this was going. "Her real name was Thena. She changed it before I was born."


	25. Chapter 25

-1Chapter Twenty Five

Dende's eyes went wide and his face went pale. He looked at Hera, "Thena! Your mother's name was Thena!"

"Dende, calm down," Kami said sternly.

Dende, of course didn't listen, "That's impossible. That's insane!"

"Dende," Gohan stood up, "what's the matter."

"Dende!" Kami's voice shook the entire room.

Dende stopped wringing his hands, stopped stammering.

"Dende," his voice was softer now, less hostile, "will you and Hera please follow me."

"Wait!" Gohan protested, "We have a right to know what's going on too! Hera's our friend."

"Yes, please Kami! Don't turn us away." Videl agreed, standing next to her fiancé.

Piccolo looked at Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo looked up at Piccolo. Kami sighed, "Very well. But what you are about to hear has never been known outside this Look Out. And I intend for it to stay that way."

Gohan and Videl nodded. Hera looked at Dende. He was still gaping at Kami, his breath coming in short rasps.

"Mr. Popo," Kami smiled, "why don't you pour us some tea. I think we're going to need it."

They pulled enough chairs out of the rows to form a loose circle. Everyone was seated, everyone had a cup of fragrant tea in their hands. Kami waiting until all was quiet before he began.

"Many years ago, before Piccolo and I fused, before any of you were born (except you, Mr. Popo), I met a young woman and fell in love with her."

"How did you meet her?" Dende interrupted.

Kami smiled, "Through the orb. I was watching the earth, browsing, making certain all was at it should be, when I felt a great disturbance. The source of it was coming from a small, run down shack in the middle of a ghost town. I heard screaming, cursing, yelling. There was a sound like someone being hit, then crying. A little girl ran from the shack, blood coming from her cheek, tears coming from her eyes. She ran down the dirt road, her bare feet stumbling on the rocks. She ran until she couldn't breathe, until her legs gave out. She was seven years old, covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. I went to her, knowing I couldn't be gone for long, but I couldn't just leave her there. The sun was setting and there were wild animals around, not to mention men of a very unsavory nature.

"She was afraid of me at first, distrusting, but quickly warmed up to me when I offered her food. She ate like a ravenous beast, telling me she'd never had more than burnt toast and water, maybe some beans now and then. My heart crumbled. I wondered, how could someone be so cruel to a child. I still have trouble with such cruelty."

Kami paused. Dende shuddered and Hera reached out, put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her and gave her a strained smile.

Kami went on, "She told me she never wanted to go back, she hated her parents and they hated her. I knew of a place in the city, a reputable orphanage run by good people and I told her to go there, to tell them of the beatings, of the starvation. She did and they took her in, and had her parents arrested for child abuse. She grew up into a beautiful and strong young lady, happy and content with her new home.

"I visited her on a regular basis, finding myself growing closer and closer to her each day. When the time came for her to leave the orphanage, she came to me, crying, saying she was afraid to go out into the world alone. You see, no on ever adopted her and at 18 she was forced, by law, to leave. I told her not to worry, to get a good job, find a place to live and make a life for herself. But she didn't want to. She told me she wanted to be with me. And that's where I made a most tragic error."

It was amusing for the group to see Piccolo pick up a tea cup and sip tea. They knew he'd never in a million years do that and it was only Kami that could make him do so. Under other circumstances, Dende would have laughed, or made a mental note to tease Piccolo about it later. But he just sat there, his tea growing colder and colder as Kami's story went on. Hera kept stealing glances his way; what could be so upsetting to Dende about her mother's name?"

"I agreed," Kami continued, "and brought her here to the Look Out. Mr. Popo welcomed her, but cautioned me privately that I may be making a grave mistake. I assured him I knew what I was doing, that I was confident she'd never betray us.

Kami sighed deeply, "She lived here for two years and during those two years, we grew close. Very…very close." He looked past them, outside into the growing dark. "She was happy here, with me, exploring the rooms. She had so many questions. Could I teach her my powers? Could she learn to read minds? Were there any books in the library about turning invisible or flying.

"Eventually, she did get a job. I thought it best she associate with people of her own kind. She didn't want to at first, but I encouraged her, telling her she'd enjoy it, and she would always be back here at night. She found a good job and did enjoy it. But soon, she started asking me questions of a different nature.

"She wanted to know if I could teach her how to focus her energy, how to hurt people with it. I was appalled and confronted her about it. She said she'd discovered her parents were now living in a retirement facility not far from where she worked. She thought she was over the abuse, but discovering them still alive, she went mad. I refused to teach her and she was angry. She eventually calmed down, however, and our relationship saw no more disturbances. Not for one whole year.

"It was one year to the day we had a huge argument about her revenge, one year to the day when she walked in and told me she'd been given the option to transfer to another office. She'd be given a promotion and a raise. I was so very proud of her and she was so happy. We…celebrated that night. The next day, she was off to her new job. I waited anxiously for the evening when she would come and tell me all about it. But she didn't come. She was gone for three days. I was so worried, but I promised her I would never spy on her unless I had reason to. She came back the third night, acting a if nothing had happened. When I asked about it, she said she'd been asked to go out with some friends. She'd stayed over with them the past few nights. They were really nice but had some funny ideas about life and how it should be lived. When I asked her about their ideas, she wouldn't say.

"Things got worse from there. Over the next few weeks, into the next month, she had terrible mood swings and began again with her talk of revenge. Then she started asking if she could use her energy to destroy more than just her parents. She wanted to get even with the world, with the government for what they were doing to the 'common man'. I asked her where she got such ideas and she said there was this guy, a radical, who was taking her to secret meetings, meetings that were full of hate and rebellion. She was getting involved with a violet and dangerous crowd, a crowd that wanted anarchy. I confronted her about it. She became furious! She left, in a huff, and I didn't see her for nine months.

"I went against my own promise and spied on her. It was then that I learned she and this radical guy she'd met were getting very close. I was furious! I was so hurt! But I had no way of going to her without revealing myself to her new 'friends'. So I waited. And I waited. And I waited. I watched her off and on, wondering about her, protecting her when I could. And it was through my spying that something became painfully clear." Kami paused. He was causing Piccolo's hands to shake. With a trembling voice he continued, "She was with child. My child. And it was apparent she had no desire to tell me."

Hera found herself wiping tears from her eyes. Dende stared at the floor, too many emotions running through him to count. Gohan and Videl clung to each other's hands, Videl trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Then, one cold winter morning, she appeared. She looked different. She had changed. Her eyes were cold. She was dressed in an oddly conservative manner. She was wearing no shoes on her feet and her hair and grown long. In fact, she appeared to have not taken care of herself at all. In her arms was a small bundle, wrapped up tightly against the cold.

"She said she came to tell me goodbye. She said all this was crazy. She'd told her new 'love' about me, about the Look Out and he'd become furious with her, telling her she was insane, that she'd someone been drugged into believing such outlandishness. I told her that was absurd; didn't she believe her own experiences. She wouldn't look at me. She just said that maybe it was for the best she left, never saw me again. But before she left, she handed me the bundle.

"'this is your daughter,' she said, 'I thought you had a right to know. My boyfriend isn't happy about her. In fact he wants me to get rid of her. Says she's an abomination. She doesn't have a name. I thought you should name her.' I held my daughter just that one time. She was so small. She was curious looking, mostly human but with some of my characteristics as well. Her mother looked at me and asked, 'is there any way you can make her look normal? My boyfriend told me if I couldn't get her fixed I have to get rid of her. Can you fix her?'

"With a heavy heart, I told her I could. But I only took away my physical characteristics she'd inherited. She looked human, but inside, she was full of gifts that her mother would never understand, gifts her mother would grow to fear and hate."

Hera shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Videl saw this, elbowed Gohan who just shrugged.

"I never saw them again. Not in person. But I watched over my daughter. I visited her at night when she was young, but kept my distance as she grew older. As far as I know, she has no idea her human father isn't her biological father."

Kami was quiet. Hera swallowed hard and cleared her throat before asking, "Kami? What were there names? The woman and her child? What did you name your daughter?"

Kami smiled at her, tears glistening in Piccolo's eyes. "Her name was Thena. And I named my daughter after the queen of the gods. Her name is Hera."


	26. Chapter 26

-1Chapter Twenty-Six

Hera felt faint. Dende saw the blood drain from her face and reached out and steadied her before she fell over.

"Hera? Hera look at me?" That's where he'd heard that name before. In a book of Greek mythology. Hera was Zeus' wife, the queen of the gods, the queen of the earth.

Hera turned to look at Dende. Then she looked up at Piccolo. "You. You were the man I saw in my yard, standing behind the tree, watching me play."

Piccolo nodded.

"It was you who used to visit my bedroom when I was a baby, you used to sing me to sleep."

Again, Piccolo nodded for Kami.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed it?"

Hera shook her head, "I don't know. But you could have taken me away! You could have ended my suffering."

Piccolo shook his head, "No, Hera. I promised your mother I would never interfere in her life again."

"But you saw how they treated me, how they hated me."

He nodded, "Yes. And there were times when I intervened. But for the most part I left them alone."

"Why?  
"Because, even after all she'd done, I still loved her with all my heart."

Hera crumpled in her chair. Dende caught her and held her as she cried. He looked up at Kami, "Is it true? She's really your daughter?"  
"Yes, Dende. She's really my daughter."

Gohan got a look of realization on his face, "That's why you can do all that stuff you were telling us about! How you can listen to the stars, and the stream and whatever else it was you were doing outside when Piccolo visited you."

Hera sat up, wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. "Is that right?" She asked.

Kami smiled, "Yes. And there's so much more, child. So much more you've been forced to keep inside because of your mother's anger and hatred. So very much more. Your way with plants for instance. You're a healer, child. You're the daughter of a Guardian and the elements listen to you. If you were trained properly, you could do great good-and great harm- in the world."

Hera sat very still. "I am the daughter of a Guardian." She turned and looked at Dende. The weight of what Kami said hit her several times. Oddly enough, it didn't frighten her. She felt strangely at peace. "It makes sense, you know. All the strange things that have happened to me, that I've been able to do. My mother's reaction and my father-that man who claimed he was my father- beating me and hating me my whole life. No wonder he said he wished I'd never been born. I was a constant reminder of the love my mother shared with Kami." She stood up and walked over to where Piccolo sat. "I wish I could see you. You, the real you, just once more."

Piccolo smiled. And it was his voice that came now, not Kami's. "You can. But you'd better stand back."

Hera nodded and rushed back to where Dende and the others were now standing. Piccolo stood up and walked to the back of the Look Out, away from the decorations, away from the others. He started to glow and the yell that he emitted was frightening. Hera covered her ears and shielded her face from the intense glow. When she opened them, to her astonishment there were two Piccolo's standing there. Then one shifted, and it was Kami. Just as she remembered, only older, a little more wrinkled.

She took hesitant steps towards him.

"Kami." Mr. Popo said.

"Hello, Mr. Popo. You have been so very loyal to me even after my fusion with Piccolo."

"O, Kami. You are missed."

He smiled, then turned his attention back to Hera. She was slowly walking towards him. "It is you. I remember now. I told my mother about you once. She hit me so hard I flew across the room and into the wall. I still have the scar on my back. She told me I was crazy and threatened to have me sent away unless I stopped telling such evil lies. That was the last time I saw you."

"I couldn't bear to see you being hurt."

"Did you bring me here? Is it because of you the vase of flowers landed where it did?"

To her utter astonishment, Kami nodded, "I gave them a little help, finding you there that afternoon. I still had my eye out for you."

"But why? Why not just appear and bring me here in my time, in our time."

"Because, I knew the things that were to come. And I knew I had no right to take you anywhere you didn't want to be. You will live a very long life, Hera. That's the Namek in you. I didn't want you to have to see the horrors that were to come, the battles that were to be fought."

"But you were able to send me to here and now. How?"

"Even I am not certain of that. There are more things in heaven and earth than we can possibly understand."

Hera smiled, "Shakespeare?"  
"Something like that."

Then she ran, ran into the arms of the old Namek, embraced him violently. "I never ever thought I'd be happy! And now, here I am, in a place where I actually belong." She looked up into his face, "my real father is a Namek!" She suddenly pulled away and looked over at Piccolo. "It's going to be really hard not to hate you now."

To everyone's surprise, Piccolo laughed. They all joined in. Suddenly, Kami began to glow.

"I can't stay like this for much longer." He took Hera's face in his wrinkled hands. That feeling, the soft leather of Dende's skin, that's where she'd felt it before, a century ago when her own dear father had held her for the only time. "I am very proud of you my daughter. Learn everything you can. You have a good teacher. Take care of yourself and those you love. Know that I love you very much and I'm here, if ever you need me." He then turned to Dende, "Take care of her. I will be watching." And then he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

-1Chapter Twenty Seven

Piccolo was back to his brooding self. He walked up to Hera. "I knew there was something familiar about you. I just wasn't sure. Not until Kami made me visit you that night. That's when he told me."

He turned to Dende, "You'd better behave yourself, kid." Then he walked out of the great hall and flew off the edge of the Look Out.

Dende stood looking out after him.

"Well," Gohan finally said, "That was perhaps the most bizarre thing I've ever heard in my life! You're Kami's daughter!" He started helping Videl move the chairs back into their tidy rows.

"How could my mother have done that to him? How could she have left this for some jerk on earth?" She turned and looked at Dende, "Didn't she know what she had? The Guardian of the Earth loved her! And she threw it all away for that jack ass!" Hera ran, she ran out the door and back to the silver and white garden Mr. Popo had found her only hours before.

Dende stood frozen to the ground for a moment. Videl made to go after her.

"No," he said, "I'll go. You two had better head back. You've got a lot to do for the next two days."

After a long hesitation, Videl nodded, "Ok. We'll probably be here sometime in the early afternoon. The rehearsal starts at six. You're sure it's still alright."

Dende nodded.

"I will have the dinner cooked and ready, Miss Videl." Mr. Popo said.

Videl hugged the djinn, "Thank you, Mr. Popo, you're the best!"

Gohan went over to Dende and put his arm around him, "You ok, bro?"

"I'm not sure. But I will be." He smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Gohan nodded, "Right. Hey, you have a tux, right?"

"I'm not wearing pink."

Gohan laughed, "Can you believe that guy? Argh. Glad you saw that. It was hilarious. No, they're black, the suit, the shirt, the shoes. The ties are red."

Dende nodded, "I think I can manage."

"Bye, Dende." Videl waved

"Bye."

Once they were gone, Dende walked slowly down the steps of the great hall. He turned the corner, walking the familiar pathway to the gardens. He knew this way well. It was where he went whenever he needed to think, whenever he needed to get away. Funny, Mr. Popo once told him that this very same garden was where Kami spent a lot of time, in deep thought, in meditation. He paused, closed his eyes, and turned his face heavenward. The stars were singing. He smiled and breathed deeply. He could smell the jasmine, the gardenia, the roses, the herbs. Maybe Hera was right. Maybe he should stop looking at the face he could never leave and be happy with all the wonders he had at his fingertips. One thing still troubled him, however, could she ever do the same?

Dende found Hera on the very same bench he'd found her when Mr. Popo took him to her. Only this time he wasn't angry. And she wasn't crying. At least not anymore. Her face was wet where tears had coursed down her cheeks. She was sound asleep. It was a lot for anyone to be asked to carry. All her life, she'd been hated, beaten, told she was worthless. Then her parents died and she was forced to give up her life to pay for theirs. Now she was in a strange new world, surrounded by strange new people and just discovered the former Guardian of the Earth was her father.

Dende gently lifted her off the bench, careful not to wake her. She stirred slightly, then shifted her head underneath his chin. Her breathing deepened and Dende started back to the Look Out. She was Kami's daughter! It was almost too much for him to handle. Did that mean that perhaps she could be happy on the Look Out with him? Could she be happy with him? Or would she want to go out on her own, see the world? Maybe there was some way he could keep her close and yet give her the freedom she so desired. How did her mother get to and from the Look Out? He'd have to ask Mr. Popo that one. Maybe he knew something that could give them both what they wanted: Dende would get the love of his life, and Hera could have the freedom she'd always dreamed of.

He carried her into the great hall. Mr. Popo looked up from his cleaning and smiled. "This way, Mr. Dende."

He led him through the door and up the stairs he'd taken Hera up when she'd first arrived. The room was lit by the moon and stars, the moss greens looking silvery and ghostly. He gently laid her on the bed, smoothing her hair away from her face. He marveled at how soft her face was, how beautiful her skin was. He thought a moment, then gave a little wink. Her sweater and jeans were replaced with a long, cotton nightgown, pale blue with long sleeves just in case she woke up cold. He covered her up, opened the curtains so the morning sun would gently wake her up come morning. With a long look at her sleeping peacefully, he closed the door and went down to his own room.

That night, Dende lay in his bed, his arms behind his head, thinking of the woman asleep in the tower. He wondered how she would react to all this in the morning. He wondered if she'd change her mind and go back. And just before he fell asleep -an hour before the sun crept into the Look Out- he reminded himself to ask Mr. Popo if there was someway he could give Hera the freedom she so desired without having to give her up for good.


	28. Chapter 28

-1Chapter Twenty Eight

Hera woke up with the soft light of dawn dancing across her face. She fully expected to find herself in her room at Gohan's house, dressed in the shorts and t-shirt Videl had lent her. She rolled over and realized the bed she was in was far more comfortable than the one she was used to. The covers were down and smelled of fresh cut grass and rain. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was frightened, not knowing where she was. Then she remembered the room from her first visit to the Look Out. The moss room with the French doors that looked out over the silver garden. She tossed back the covers and realized with a start she was wearing a pale blue night gown, deliciously soft. It was long sleeves, came to her ankles and fit her perfectly. Her sweater and jeans were neatly folded on the night stand, her backpack on the floor beside it. She smiled, guessing correctly Dende had someone made the nightgown swap with her clothes. She took her brush from her bag and took her hair down, brushing it out into long, copper waves. Then she padded over to the French doors and opened them.

The sun was streaming over a sea of orange clouds. It was a breathtaking sight. She stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the purest, cleanest air she'd ever experienced. She was about to turn around and get dressed, when she noticed movement in the garden below her. It was Dende. He wasn't wearing his robes, just a pair of brown pants, apparently the ones he wore underneath his robes. She'd noticed the cuffs of them before. She stood up there, silently watching as he wandered among the flowers, letting his long, green fingers play with the petals as if gently waking them from their slumber. She found herself liking the way he looked, without the robes, without a shirt. He was by no means as muscular as Piccolo was; though she'd only seen his arms she figured he was built like a rock all over. He was actually rather skinny, but she assumed Nameks were just born to be cut in the arms and abs. His back was to her and he stretched, reaching to the sky. He let his arms fall at his sides and he yawned. She started to feel bad about spying on him, reminded herself he'd done the same to her, then shook her head and called out,

"Good morning, your Guardianship."

Dende jumped and turned around. He looked around him, then up at the balcony. He smiled up at her. Her hair was down and was blowing around her, catching the sunlight and dazzling him with various shades of red. The nightgown was perfect, modest and yet, alluring in a strange way. He shook his head, "Good morning to you. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I don't remember getting up here."

"That's because I carried you. You fell asleep in the garden."

"O." Then she remembered. She'd left the great hall upset about the man her mother had married. She frowned, but one look down at Dende and her smile lit up her face again.

"So, this is how the great Guardian of the Earth looks in the morning."

"Huh?" Dende looked down and became suddenly very self conscious about being caught without a shirt on. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

Hera laughed, "Don't be embarrassed! I thought guys enjoyed walking around without their shirts on."

"Yeah, well, some guys might." He was desperately trying not to blush.

"It's not like I've never seen a guy with his shirt off before."

"Yeah, well, I've never had a girl see me with my shirt off before."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "That is a shame."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's rather nice," and with that she disappeared back into her room.

Dende let his arms drop. _Rather nice? Did she just say I looked rather nice without a shirt on?_ Dende decided to go in and dress for breakfast, a goofy grin plastered across his face as he went.

"What's wrong with you?" Piccolo grumbled. He was seated at the edge of the Look Out, appearing to meditate.

"Nothing's wrong," he smiled.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No, I'm not drunk!" Dende was defensive. "I'm…happy."

Piccolo grunted and went back to pretending he was meditating.

Hera changed into the outfit she'd brought with her. It was a pair of beige linen pants and a grey short sleeved sweater. It got cold high on the Look Out, but with the sun shining brightly, she didn't want to cover up in the big green one Dende had given her. She fixed herself up with the makeup she'd brought, pulling her hair back into a loose bun at the base of her neck, several strands of hair left out intentionally to frame her face. Then she went barefoot down the tower stairs and into the great hall.

She'd not noticed how beautiful the great hall was last night. They'd done a great job. She couldn't wait to see all the candles lit, to see Videl and Gohan exchange their vows. She remembered Dende was Gohan's best man. The thought of him in a tux was kind of funny. She had never tried to picture him in anything other than his robes. Then again, she told herself as Mr. Popo appeared wearing an apron, she'd never pictured him without his robes either. And this morning, seeing him in just a pair of brown pants, had proved to be delightfully enlightening. She composed herself quickly as Mr. Popo asked,

"Are you ready for some breakfast, Miss Hera?"

"I am, thank you Mr. Popo. And please, just call me Hera."

Mr. Popo's smile widened, "As you wish."

She followed him through a door into a large kitchen. She took a seat at the table (Mr. Popo wouldn't let her help him) and looked up as Dende came in. To her disappointment, he was wearing his robes again. He sat across from her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head, embarrassed she'd been caught imagining him without his shirt on.

He arched an eye ridge at her but said nothing. He looked at her new outfit and smiled, "You look nice. That sweater really makes your eyes look greyer."

"It's funny, but they're really blue. You just have to get really, really close to tell."

Dende felt his face flush. How close was really, really close he wondered? He fumbled with his napkin. Hera laughed. She'd made him nervous. This was going to be fun, she could just tell.

"So," he began, "what are you wearing to the wedding?"

The wedding. "O crap! I have no idea! Videl told me not to worry about it yet, because they'd originally planned for it to be in three weeks. But now it seems I don't have that long."

Dende looked long and hard at her, so much in fact it started to bother her. "Dende, what are you doing?"

He blinked a few times then smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"About what?"

"About what to wear. Let me take care of it."

"You just happen to keep formal dresses around? Please tell me you don't wear them."

Mr. Popo burst out laughing as he put a plate of eggs and bacon down.

"No I don't wear dresses. And no I don't keep them around. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok. But tell me this: why do I get the feeling Mr. Popo was laughing for a reason."

"Oh, well, you see, Mr. Dende and Gohan-"

"Don't you DARE tell her that!"  
"O please do!"

"Mr. Popo, I swear if you say another word-"

"What, you'll banish him from the Look Out?" Hera grinned. "Come on, Dende, be a sport. I want to hear the story."

Dende put a napkin over his head while Mr. Popo told Hera about the time Gohan and Dende placed bets about this girl liking one of them. Gohan brought her up to the Look Out and she'd freaked out! He had to knock her unconscious to get her back home and told her it must have just been a bad dream. Because of that, Dende lost the bet and had to wear a dress for an entire day.

Hera was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe, "O what I wouldn't give to see that picture."

"You will never see that picture because I burned it!" Dende said underneath his napkin.

"You're no fun."

"Ha-ha."

She reached over and pulled the napkin off his face. He was blushing so furiously she thought his head may pop. "You may want to calm down. I'd hate to have to clean your brains off the table."

"I hate you." He looked at Mr. Popo. "Both of you."

Mr. Popo and Hera just looked at each other and laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

-1Chapter Twenty Nine

The rest of the day, Hera wandered around the gardens, helping Mr. Popo here and there with the weeding. He was amazed at how much she knew about the plants, how they seemed to respond to her voice, to her touch. Dende stood on the edge of the Look Out, watching the earth. His mind, however, was on Hera. She'd actually encouraged him to do his job. She told him she'd be fine; she wanted to look around at the gardens. The tour could wait. She didn't want to pull him from his duties as Guardian. It has shocked him so bad, Mr. Popo actually had to drag him to the edge of the Look Out.

"She's serious, Mr. Dende. Your job is very important. You should be thankful she realizes that."

"I am. It's just…I guess I was expecting her to try and talk me out of it."

"If she did, I'm afraid she wouldn't really care about you."

"What makes you say that?" Dende asked.

Mr. Popo looked over to where Piccolo was meditating, "Past experience."

Dende nodded. Hera's mother. She must have tried to get Kami to give up his duties. He didn't ask, but he had a feeling there was more the his story than he was telling. He felt that Thena must have asked him to leave the Look Out, to give up his job. That must be why they had such a falling out. Why else would she have left so angry. Maybe he'd ask Mr. Popo about it later. But not now. Now he had a job to do, and someone on the Look Out besides Piccolo and Mr. Popo who encouraged him to do it.

"Mr. Popo, what's this?" Hera asked, gently lifting the head of a flower from it's drooping stance. The blossom was the size of her fist and a deep blue, bluer than any flower she'd ever seen. It was shaped like a star, the leaves a glossy green-black.

"O, that is a star blossom from the planet Hiruack."

"Hiruack?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "I brought it back many, many years ago."

"Have you always lived here, Mr. Popo? Have you always been the caretaker to the Guardians?"

Mr. Popo smiled. "O no. This is just one of my many lives." He walked away, leaving Hera utterly confused.

Videl and Gohan arrived shortly after lunch. Hera and Dende were sitting on a picnic blanket eating sandwiches, tossing chips at Piccolo, trying to tick him off.

"What are you two doing?" Gohan asked, taking a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth.

Hera shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed like a too good an idea to pass up."

"Do you want me to throw you off the Look Out again?" Piccolo asked angrily as a chip hit him in the forehead.

"Not particularly. Besides, you wouldn't. Now that you know I'm Kami's daughter-"

"You may be Kami's daughter, but you're still a pain in the butt!"

"Takes one to know one," she smirked.

Piccolo glared at her, stood up and stomped off.

"I think you annoy him more than I do," Dende said.

"Wow," Videl said, "That is something to be proud of."

They all laughed. Hera picked up their picnic and she and Dende helped Gohan and Videl take out the rest of the stuff they brought with them. Chi-chi had made a gorgeous cake and they made sure it was safely in the kitchen before they brought anything else into the great hall.

Hera helped Videl carry her dress, veil and shoes up to her tower room. "Why don't you change up here."

"This is beautiful! What a view! Is this where you stayed last night?"

Hera nodded.

Videl looked out the door to make sure they were alone, "And did you stay alone?"  
"Videl!" Hera looked at her friend with wide eyes and a red face.

"I was just curious."

"Yes, I stayed here alone. I fell asleep outside and Dende carried me up. I was alone when I woke up."

"I just wanted to know. You do realize he can't keep his eyes off of you."

Hera picked at the comforter, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"And you can't keep your eyes off him."

"That's not true."

"Of course it is! O my gosh, you two are pathetic! Why don't you just tell him you're madly in love with him and have it over with."

Hera shook her head. "No. If he shares the same feelings as I do, I'm just going to trust he'll tell me. Come on, it's not like I have to be afraid someone else may come steal him from me. No one else knows about this place but you guys and your friends."

"My bride's maids will all be up here tonight. They had to get used to the idea at first, but they may change their minds about Dende once they spend a few hours with him tonight."

"Videl, are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you happy. You want to be with him, right?"  
"Well…yes. I do. I really love it up here."

"It wouldn't bother you being up here all the time? I mean, sure you could leave, but Dende couldn't."

Hera sighed, "I've thought about that, a lot actually. Yes, I want to be with him, if, of course, he wants to be with me. But I can't ask him to give up what he's called to do. I can't ask him to stop being the Guardian of the Earth. It's who he is, and part of why I…why I care about him."

"Just say it. You love him. You're crazy about him! Say it."

"I'd rather not."

"You're hopeless."

Hera shrugged, "But at the same time, I really want to see the world. All my life I've wanted to travel, but I never had the chance. I'm sure Bulma could help me find a job, maybe even hire me on at Capsule Corp. I could save my money and travel. I'm sure things are still pretty much the same, right. I mean, you do have the pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre?"

"The what?"

For one horrible moment, Hera believed her. Then Videl burst out laughing, "Of course, they're still all here! You turned positively green!"

"Well," Hera laughed, "I am half Namek."

They didn't know Mr. Popo had come upstairs to ask Videl a question. He stopped outside when he realized they were discussing Hera's feelings about Dende. He was pleasantly surprised by how adamant she was about not changing who or what he was. But when she talked about wanting the travel, he took a deep breath. He was about to walk away when he heard her say:

"Maybe there's some way I could have both?"

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"I mean, if Dende…cares for me, the way you and Gohan seem to think he does, maybe there's a way I can be with him and have a life on earth as well."

"Of course there is! I mean, we all come to see Dende, yet we have a life."

Hera shook her head, "I'm not talking about a once a month 'hey how are you'."

"Why Hera Solomon!" Videl exclaimed and jumped onto the bed, "Are you telling me you'd consider spending the rest of your life as Mrs. Guardian of the Earth?"

Hera blushed a deep red, "Maybe."  
Videl whooped and clapped her hands, "Ah! I have to tell Gohan."

"O no you do not! He'd let it slip to Dende. Then he would think I was throwing myself at him."

"You'd really marry him. If he asked you to."

"I know I've only known him for three days, but yes, I would. I've never felt this way before. Maybe I'm being irresponsible and impetuous but…hey, you only live once right?"  
"Yeah, but if Kami's right, you have a very long life ahead of you. Namek's live for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds of years?"  
Videl nodded, "That's what Gohan told me."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

She nodded, "So you'd be willing to spend hundreds of years with that crazy green guy?"  
Hera smiled shyly, "I sure would like to try it."

Mr. Popo walked away. His question could wait. Right now, he had much more important things to do. For starters, he had to remember where he'd put that key…


	30. Chapter 30

-1Author's Note: At long last! Here it is! The final chapters to the tale. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It has been an honor hearing from all who left comments and I appreciate each and every one - Gypsy Scribe

Chapter Thirty

"Hey, Mr. Popo, could you…" Dende's voice faded as he watched the little djinn disappear behind the door Dende knew to lead to Mr. Popo's room. He'd never been in there. For some reason, he told himself it was off limits and never even considered looking.

"Huh? That was odd." He shrugged then went back to helping hang some Christmas lights around the entire hall.

The great hall was breath taking. Dende lit all the candles with one snap from his long fingers. Videl had brought a dress for Hera to wear to the rehearsal. The guests arrived, most of who Hera knew, but many she didn't. Goku ,Chi-chi and Goten of course, and a huge guy who Gohan introduced to her as his grandfather, The Ox King.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

The Ox King laughed merrily, "Same to you. Gohan told me you're from the past. That's pretty cool. Reminds me of that purpled haired lad…"

"Quiet, Daddy," Chi-chi hissed. "Trunks' origins is a secret. We don't want his younger self to freak out."

"Something tells me he'd think it was more cool than freaky." Goku said with a wink.

Hera smiled. Speaking of Trunks, he arrived shortly after, a beautiful blond girl on his arm. She had a friendly smile and was very soft spoken when she was introduced.

"Hera, I'd like you to meet Alyssa."

Hera shook the girls hand and marveled at how small she was. She couldn't be taller than five feet and she was so very tiny, smaller even than Hera's size two.

"Very pleased to meet you," Alyssa said. "Trunks told me the daisies were your idea. I don't know how you knew they were my favorite flower."

Hera smiled, "Call it a hunch," she grinned as she watched them walk over to Gohan and Videl.

Bulma, Vegeta, her parents and the younger Trunks arrived. Bulma hugged her, as did her mother. Her father nodded and put out his cigarette. Vegeta gave her a terse nod then walked away.

"Well," Hera said, "That was the friendliest I've ever seen him."

"Yeah, he's warmed up to you now. The only way you'll ever win his respect is if you beat him in a fight." Bulma laughed.

"I'll..ah..get back to you on that one."

"Hiya, Hera!" Trunks waved. "You look good. Tell me, are you really dating Dende?"

Hera's face went red, "I'm not dating anyone, Trunks. You're impossible!" She ruffled his hair, making him grunt. He ran off to join Goten at the food table.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and made her turn around. It was Dende. It took her a moment to speak. He was wearing white button down dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Instead of the strange boots he always wore, he was wearing a pair of sandals.

"Wow," she said finally, "You clean up nice."

He grinned, showing his fangs. He looked her up and down. Videl had brought her a nice fitting, long sleeved black dress that came a few inches above her knees. The scoop neck showed off the small pearl necklace Videl let her borrow. Her hair was up again, with the same few tendrils hanging over her shoulders.

"So do you." He swallowed and smiled. Then, with much exaggeration, he offered her his arm, "Care to join me for a stroll? There's some people you haven't met yet."

Smiling, she slipped her arm in his. "I'd love to."

A group of girls that could only be Videl's bride's maids, were hovering around the bride to be. One of them saw Hera and Dende walking over to where Goku was standing with a group of his friends.

"Oh my gosh! Videl! Isn't that the alien you introduced us to?"  
"Yeah," said another one, "you have no idea how hard it's been to believe he's real."

"Him and that other guy." Another girl shivered at the thought of Piccolo.

"Is that girl with him?"

Videl smiled, "Yes, she is."

"Why on earth would she go out with a weird-o like that?"  
Videl put her hands on her hips and scowled at them, "Dende is not a weird-o! And neither is Hera. You'd better be nice to him. He's the Guardian of the Earth."

"So you say." One of the girls mumbled.

"You you like me to throw you off this Look Out?"

The girl paled, "Um. No. Sorry. It's just all so weird to me."

"Well, don't worry. After tomorrow you can just pretend it was a bad dream."

"Yeah," the girl whispered to the others as Videl walked away, "but how are we going to explain the pictures?"

Dende and Hera walked over to the group that had formed around Goku. "Hera," Dende said, "I'd like you to meet the other Z fighters."

"Z fighters? O, you mean the members of the Way of the Exploding Fist?"  
Dende, Goku, Gohan and Trunks all laughed. "Remind me to give you a few lessons soon," Goku said, "I'd really like to put that ki of yours to the test."

"I'll be happy to give her a few lessons myself," a creaky voice said.

Hera looked around and saw an old man looking at her over a pair of enormous red sunglasses.

"I'm Master Roshi. But you can just call me Master." He took her by the hand and kissed it.

"Uh, hello."

Dende stiffened next to her, "Master Roshi, this is Hera. She's with me." He said the last phrase with more hostility than Hera thought he could posses. Not to mention he conveniently bared his fangs at the old man.

Master Roshi chuckled, "Just being friendly, Dende, that's all. Don't want to step on the Guardian's toes."

"Sorry about him," Dende said. "He's like that to anything in a skirt."

"God forbid he go to Scotland."

It took Dende a moment to get it but when he did, he burst out laughing. When he'd finally regained his composure, he introduced her to a really short guy with some pretty outrageous hair, his beautiful, tall wife, and pudgy little daughter.

"Hera, this is Krillin, 18 and their daughter."

"Hello," Krillin shook her hand, "Wow, so you're the girl from the past Gohan told us about. Crazy!"

"Pleased to meet you," 18 said.

The little girl grinned then ran off to pick some roses.

"And this is Tien and Choutzou."

It took everything in Hera not to stare too much at these two. Tien was huge, not as big as Piccolo, but big enough. And he indeed had three eyes.

"Hi there," he said, his voice much more gentle than she'd expected. "You seem to be causing quite a stir."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

Tien nodded behind her to where the bride's maids were standing, whispering. They saw they were being looked at and quickly turned around and walked the other way.

"I think they're jealous." Tien smiled.

Hera laughed, "That would be a first."

"I think they're jealous you're with the Earth's Guardian," Choutzou said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Hera."

Hera couldn't help it. He was creepy. Really creepy looking. But he was friendly so she made an effort to get to know him.

"I doubt they're jealous of me. They're probably wondering who I am and where I came from."

"Let them." Choutzou said. "I think you're nice."

Hera immediately felt bad for thinking he was creepy. "Thank you, Choutzou. I think you're nice too."

The little emperor blushed and hid behind Tien.

The rehearsal went well. The only had to run through it three times, one of those was because Chi-chi couldn't stop crying and had to leave the room. Dinner was wonderful, compliments of Mr. Popo who announced he would be making the wedding dinner as well. The bride's maids steered clear of him, but nodded politely. They also keep away from Piccolo, Tien and Choutzou. And Master Roshi, but only because he was, as Chi-chi said, a perv.

Dende was still up on the platform with Gohan talking, Hera occupying a seat a few rows from the front, watching him. The bride's maids wandered up to her and sat in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. This is Kate, Sera, Mariah and Debbie."

"Hello. Nice to meet you all."

"Same here. Listen, is it true you're dating that green guy up there?"  
"You mean Dende? We're not dating. We're very good friends."

"O. Yeah, well, that's not the way he's looking at you. Friends don't look their friends up and down every time they walk past them."

Hera didn't like where this conversation was going. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"We were just wondering," Ashley looked at her friends and smirked, "What's it like, making out with an alien." All the girls snickered behind their hands.

Hera stood up and smoothed her dress, "For your information, we aren't making out. I told you. He's my friend. A very dear friend. And I'd appreciate it if you showed him a bit more respect. Now excuse me. I need to go help clean up."

The girls watched her walk away. "Gee, girls," Ashley said, "Seems we hit a nerve."

Hera was gathering up plates when Dende came up behind her. He reached over her arm and put his hand over hers as she went to pick up a plate.

"You've got to stop startling me like that." She said without turning around.

"I kind of like it. Keeps you on your toes."

"On my toes, huh?" She ducked underneath his arm and spun around. "And why would I need to be kept on my toes.

"O, I don't know."

She noticed he had something behind his back. "Dende, what do you have in your hand?"  
"Nothin'." He said innocently, avoiding her eyes, picking at a grape that had fallen on the table.

"Nothing does not require you to hide it from me."

"I'm not hiding it from you."

"Then show me your other hand."

Dende smiled a very wicked smile. He grabbed her, pulled her to him and put an ice cube down the back of her dress.

"Ahh!" Hera danced around, trying to get it out. It fell out and Dende had disappeared into the kitchen.

With a growl, she grabbed a spoonful of chocolate pudding. She crept into the kitchen, found him sitting on top of one of the tables, swinging his legs like a little boy. She smiled, matching the wickedness of his own, and flung the chocolate pudding, hitting him square in the face.

"Why you little-" He jumped off the table and went after her. She darted through the small crowd that lingered and down the steps, kicking off her heels as she went.

Dende was close behind her. Gohan and Videl saw his face. Gohan sighed, "I told him not to do it."

"Do what?" Videl asked.

"Put an ice cube down her dress."

"He didn't!" Bulma said.

"Apparently he did. And got a face full of pudding as a reward."

"I take it that wasn't the reward he was looking for?" Videl said.

"No. But never fear, Dende has a way of getting what he wants."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chi-chi asked.

Gohan and Videl walked away, leaving her, Goku and Bulma looking thoroughly confused.

Dende chased her around to the back of the Look Out. He'd managed to get the pudding out of his eyes. He shook his head and it was gone, all of it, even that which had landed on his shirt. He un-tucked his shirt and scanned the gardens. That's when he felt something cold hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He reached back and caught an ice cube in the collar of his shirt.

Hera was standing behind him, arms crossed, a scowl on her face. "Never, ever take me on unless you are able to lose graciously."

"Lose?"

"Yes. Lose."

Dende looked quickly to her right. There was a door in the side of the large Look Out, a door that Mr. Popo used to go in and out from one of the storage closets when he didn't want to disturb anyone. It was connected to a long hallway which acted as a main artery to all the rooms in the Look Out. Hera realized what he was doing but it was too late. He'd grabbed her and ducked into the door, forcing her into the dark room.

"Dende?" Hera called out. No answer. She couldn't see a thing. "Dende, this isn't funny!"

There was still no answer. Hera wrapped her arms around herself. "Dende if you don't answer me I'm going to kill you!" She began groping about in the darkness. The quick glimpse of the room she'd got was enough to tell her the room was tiny, filled with garden equipment, and that there was another door, which must lead into the great hall or one of the room which surrounded it.

"Dende! This isn't funny!" She fumbled around the walls. Then she felt a doorknob. "Ha!" She shouted and turned it. It opened to a long hallway. There was a light coming from up ahead and it was to that she walked. The source of the light was hidden behind another door and was spilling through several cracks. She thought she could hear music.

"Dende, is that you?" She put her ear to the door. Sure enough, there was music coming from the other side. She pushed on it and it opened with a squeak.

Hera blinked in the bright light. Then she realized where she was. It was the library. The light was coming from a thousand candles that were floating -yes floating!- at the ceiling. Dende was standing in the center of the room, his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I put ice down your dress." He said.

"No you're not."

"Ok, I'm not. You hit me with pudding!"

"I'm not sorry about that."

"I didn't think you were."

She looked around. Music was coming from an old record player on the podium where a large book had been sitting the first time she saw the library. "You could have just asked me to meet you in the library."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked. Then he walked over to her and bowed.

"Hera Solomon, may I have this dance."

All the annoyance she'd felt toward him melted away. She curtsied and took his outstretched hand, "Yes, you may."

Dende swept her off her feet. He was a brilliant dancer. She was having a hard time keeping up. The only time she'd danced was at the few weddings she'd been to and usually it was with some weird-o who only wanted an excuse to get close to her. Dende was nothing like those jerks. He was actually very suave.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" She asked as he spun her around under his arm, pulling her back close to him, one of his arms around her waist.

"I watch people. I'm a fast learner," he dipped her backwards, pulled her close and took her across the room. When he got to the spiral staircase he stopped. He motioned at the record player. The needle arm rose and the turn table ceased it's turning. It was silent except for the beating of their hearts.

"What now?" She asked.

"Come on," he took her by the hand. "There's something I want you to see."

"What about the music? I liked it."

"Trust me," he smiled as she followed him up the winding stairs, "you won't miss it."

They got to the small platform, the stained glass window shining eerily on them from the light of the moon. Dende grinned and gently pushed against the window. It swung slowly outwards.

"Close your eyes."

Hera was skeptical, "Does this involve more ice?"

"No, it does not involve ice. Trust me."

She closed her eyes and let him lead her carefully out the window. "This isn't another space room is it?"

"O no. I think you'll find this much more to your liking."

She let him lead her across a metal surface. Then he shocked her by picking her up and placing her back down on a solid, but sloping surface. She took small steps, not sure of her footing, but true to his word from the other day, he didn't let her fall. She didn't even slip. The ground evened out and they stood still.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," he said gently. His hands on her shoulders, he turned her around. A soft blue light was shining on her face, through her closed eye lids.

"I want you to relax and listen."

"Listen."

"Yes. Listen."

She nodded. She took a deep breath, loosened her neck, and let herself go. For a moment she heard nothing but the sounds of the wedding party saying good byes. Then, the softest sound imaginable touched her ears. It grew and grew and grew until she could hardly stand it.

"Ok," Dende finally said. "You can open your eyes."

She did, and what she saw made her gasp. She would have fallen backwards had Dende's strong hands not been there to catch her. He'd taken her to the very top of the Look Out, the very top of the tower in the library. A tower no one could see from outside, a fact even he didn't understand. There before her, was the largest, rounded, brightest moon she'd ever seen, sailing in a sea of stars. The stars were brighter than any she'd ever seen on earth.

"That's not the stars I hear," she said, keeping her eyes glued to the moon.

"No. They're the background music."

She closed her eyes again. It was the gentlest sound. It filled not only her ears but her mind, her heart, her soul. It moved her physically, making her sway gently in the night breeze. It was louder than thunder, but softer than the softest spring rain. It was majestic, delicate, confusing, comforting.

"It's the moon," she said in disbelief. Her eyes opened and she stared at the great white disk. "The moon is singing."

Dende nodded, "Yes. You never mentioned you could hear the moon."

"I've never heard it before. It was too far away. I was too distracted by the stars."

"So was I. Until I came up here one night and watched the moon rise."

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you."

Dende took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. "You're very welcome."

She hung on to his neck for a bit, then let herself slide down to her feet. Her head came below his chin, and she rested her head on the middle of his chest. She kept her arms around him, and he did the same around her. She could hear his heart beat, a rapid thump-thumping beneath his rib cage. Was he nervous? He pulled her closer and she could feel her own heart, beating just as fast. She was nervous. Why? She hesitated then looked up at him. He was looking down at her. She pulled away from him a bit, just to see him better.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, you are."

She smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're handsome."

Dende looked genuinely shocked, "No. Most girls I've met think I'm a freak."

"Well, you're not a freak. And you're very handsome."

They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, they heard Gohan's voice:

"Dende! Hera! Hey, guys, where'd ya go?"

Dende let out a snort of disgust and Hera rolled her eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," Dende said, taking her by the hand and helping her down from the roof, "I'm always needed for something."

"Just because you're important."

He smiled, "Yeah. I guess so. But I'd really like some privacy every now and then." He stopped and looked at her, "Especially now."

"Dende!" It was Piccolo's booming voice.

He sighed, "My chains await me."

"Don't think of it that way," she let him pick her up and carry her back to the platform beneath the stained glass window. "It's a privilege. Not everyone can say they're the Guardian of a whole planet."

"No. And not everyone can say they live with a brooding old fart like Piccolo."

They laughed as they entered the library.

"There you two are!" Gohan said with a smile on his face. "Mr. Popo thought you may be in here. Did we scare you away?"

"You always scare me," Dende said, leading Hera down the winding metal stairs.

They reached the bottom, not letting go of each other's hand. Gohan coughed. "Did I interrupt anything?" He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Only always," Dende smiled at him, gave Hera's hand a squeeze and walked over to his best friend. "What's up?"  
"I was just coming to tell you we're out of here. Hera?" He turned to her, "Um, were you coming back tonight?"  
Hera smiled, "Nope."

"Nope?" Gohan said. Dende dropped the book he was absently thumbing through.

"I'm staying. There's a little something I want to take care of."

"O?" Gohan raised and eyebrow and looked at Dende. "Really?"

"Gohan, don't be crude," Hera said and elbowed her way past him. "I happen to have had an idea for your wedding and I want to spend the night working on it."

"O. Well, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to," she opened the door and found Videl about to knock. "I want to."

"You want to what?" Videl asked.

"Never you mind. It's a surprise for you and your beloved. Now shoo! I don't want to see either of you until four o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"You're not going to stay up all night are you?"

"I saw some espresso in the kitchen." Hera smiled. "I'll be fine."


	31. Chapter 31

-1Chapter Thirty-One

Everyone was gone. Hera had changed into the jeans and sweater Dende gave her. She was downstairs looking around at the great hall. She'd sent Mr. Popo to bed after he gave her instructions on how to brew the espresso. Dende appeared out of his room, his robes back on.

"So what's your great idea."

"I'm not sure."

"You sounded sure in the library."

"Yeah…I lied a bit I guess."

He stood next to her. He looked up at the garland and the flowers. "It's awful, isn't it."

Hera laughed, "Yes it is."

"I think they don't really know what they want."

"I don't think anyone does. Not really. Girls plan their whole lives for their wedding day. From the bride's I've known, it seems that when the real day arrives, those dreams get faced with reality and the fact that all they really care about is being married. They let them go, put up some flowers, say 'I do' and leave."

Dende nodded. He pursed his lips then asked, "Do you know what you want? I mean, if you were to ever get married?"

Hera wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She steadied herself before asking. "You know, if you'd asked me that when I was a kid, I would have been able to tell you everything from the color of the bride's maids shoes to the type of suit my groom would be wearing. But right now, I honestly don't know. I think I'd want to be outside. And I want it to be at night. And I don't want a lot of people around. Maybe just a few close friends. And it would have to be a full moon, like to night, with the stars shining down. Close to the water. Maybe on the beach. I've never ever seen the ocean. Only on TV. O it must be wonderful. It wouldn't be formal, just simple. And then…"

Dende gulped, "And then what?"  
"We'd fly away."

"Fly away. You mean to some tropical island like Gohan and Videl are doing?"  
"Not necessarily. Sure it would be nice to know you had a full week alone with your new husband, away from everyone you've ever known. But I think the important thing is that you're married to the person you love." She hesitated, cut her eyes at him, then back at the ceiling. "If I couldn't have a honeymoon at all I'd be happy to know I was with the man I loved."

Dende's stomach twisted. His heart started beating so hard he just knew she could hear it.

"I've got it!" Hera said so suddenly that Dende jumped. "Sorry! But I know what to do!"

"What."

"First of all, help me take that gosh awful garland down."

"That was Chi-chi's idea."

"Yeah. I know."

Dende and Hera worked all night long. They tore down all the garland and the fake flowers. Hera went outside and picked bouquets of flowers from Mr. Popo's gardens, assured by Dende that he wouldn't mind.

"What's that building in the back," She asked as she was pulling down a vase from one of the high cabinets in the kitchen. Dende came up behind where she was standing on the counter, reached past her and took the vase from her.

"It's the hyperbolic time chamber." He picked her up by the waist and put her on the ground. "And next time ask me to help you. I'm a bit taller you know."

"I'm used to doing everything for myself."

"Well, you don't have to be anymore."

She smiled up at him. "What's a hyperbolic time chamber?" She asked.

As they walked back into the great hall, Dende explained it was a place where one could go and spend a whole year training in the room and only a day would go by in the real world.

"Wow. That's…that's bizarre! How can it do that?"  
"Beats me. I just live here." He grinned.

She shook her head. "There's a lot about this place that baffles me."

"You have no idea. Where do you want all these vases."

She looked around. How about along the floor, around the sides of the hall. Then we can put some more at the platform."

The candelabras were disposed of as well and Hera and Dende put all the candles on the floor around the flowers. Then, Dende made the candles float up at the ceiling as he'd done in the library.

"How can you do that?" She asked.

"Magic," he said with a wink.

When they were finished, the Christmas lights at the ceiling and the red aisle were all that was left of the original decorating. It was much more simple but very elegant and refined. After the last candle was blown out, the sat on the back row side by side and viewed their work.

"I must say, that looks a lot better."

"Thank you, Sir Guardian."

With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Dende put his arm around her. Hera scooted closer to him.

"Maybe you should find a job as a wedding decorator." He offered.

"No way!" Hera shook her head, "Videl is rare. Most brides turn into a demon before their wedding day. I'd kill too many people."

"In that case, you could hire Piccolo as your assistant."

They laughed and laughed. They sat there talking until the espresso began to wear off and Hera yawned.

"Why don't you go up to bed?" Dende asked.

"I'm not tired," she said, and stifled another yawn.

"Mmm-hmmm."

Hera leaned her head and rested it on the side of his chest. "You know what I'd really like to do?"  
He pulled her closer towards him, "What's that?" He asked softly.

"I'd love to write."

"Write?"

"Yes. Stories. I've always loved to write stories. Only my mother thought it was evil and my father-ah, that guy-could have cared less."

Dende was quite for a moment. Then he got an idea, "Hey! You could write down the stories of my friends. I have some you could use too. They'd be fantastic!"

Hera nodded sleepily.

"Seriously! Talk to Goku about the planet Namek adventure. That was wild! People would love to read about that."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Hera yawned again. She pulled her legs up and curled up next to Dende, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Dende wrapped both his arms around her. "A lovely idea indeed."


	32. Chapter 32

-1Chapter Thirty-Two

Mr. Popo found them asleep in the hard chairs the next morning, their arms around each other, Hera's head on Dende's chest, Dende's head slumped over onto her head. He smiled and went to the kitchen to make cinnamon rolls. He had a lot of food to prepare for the evening.  
The smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon rolls wafted through the Look Out. Hera stirred a bit and realized she her muscles were sore. When she opened her eyes, she realized why. She'd slept curled up in a ball in those hard chairs all night long. But she didn't mind it at all. Gently, she shifted out from Dende's arms. He stirred, mumbled something about too much garland, crossed his arms over his chest and went back to sleep.

Smiling, she decided to go upstairs and take a shower. She had no idea what she was going to wear to the wedding. Dende told her to let him handle it. She was going to trust him. He did give her the sweater and jeans and they'd fit perfectly. As she got out of the shower, putting the grey sweater and the khaki's back on, she shook her head and decided she's just have to wait and find out.

When she went downstairs, Dende was standing up, stretching and rubbing his neck.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning," he grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've got a crick in my neck."

"You're the healer," she joked.

"Ha-ha." He followed her into the kitchen, still rubbing his neck.

"Hi, Mr. Popo. Those cinnamon rolls smell amazing!"

"Thank you, Hera. They are for you and Mr. Dende." He looked at Dende and grinned, "Rough night?"  
Dende smirked. He put his hand on his neck and mumbled something under his breath. The light glow that had accompanied his words when he'd healed Hera's arms shone from his neck. Then he put his hands down and shook his head from side to side. "Much better." He turned to Hear, "Next time you get a bright idea in the middle of the night, could it involve more comfortable chairs?"

"Hey, you could have gone to bed."  
"I was afraid you'd destroy the hall."  
"I'm not the one who sets people's clothes on fire."

"Neither am I. That was Gohan."

"Yeah, and what did you do to provoke that reaction."

Dende blushed, "Ah…nothing."

"Mmm-hmmm, nothing at all."

They ate in silence. Hera looked at the clock. It was only nine. "Wow, we've got the whole day before they get here."

Dende smiled, "Hey! How about that tour I told you about?"  
"That sounds great. But are you sure we have time? I mean, last time you showed me two rooms and we spent five hours in them."

"True, but I have a reason to get out quicker this time."  
"What's that?"

"The wrath of Gohan."

Dende led Hera to one of the many red doors. "I honestly don't know how many of these there are. Mr. Popo has shown me two in the past week I'd never seen before. For all I know, there could be more. But I'll show you as many as I can between now and four."

"Deal."

Dende led Hera through door after door, to wonder after wonder. There were normal rooms, rooms that you could float through, the space room, the library, a room that was not a room at all but led to a meadow filled with wildflowers. Hera had never seen so many wonders in all her life! There was a door that went to another door that went to the other side of the great hall. Hera stepped through it and was shocked to see her own back from the door she'd just stepped through. There was a room that looked like the inside of a cathedral, one that appeared to be an attic, and then one that opened up into a shopping mall.

"This is crazy! You could go to the mall without ever leaving home!"

"Funny. I never knew that one was here."

By the time three thirty rolled around, they only seen half the doors there.

"Just one more, then we've got to be there to surprise Videl and Gohan with the new décor."

"Deal."

"And I have to keep my promise of getting someone the perfect dress."

Hera looked up at Dende. "I'm trusting you on that one. Don't you embarrass me."

"O trust me. You will most definitely not be embarrassed."

Dende opened the door. Inside it was quiet. Hera stepped in to find herself gazing at a sea shore. It was night time, a large moon hung over the sea, the stars blinking sleepily down at her. The waves were crashing on the sand and a breeze was blowing in the smell of salt air. Behind them was a forest, past that tall mountains, their tops covered in snow, reached to the stars and they could see waterfalls flowing from everyone of them.

"Wow. Didn't know this was here either." Dende said.

Hera wasn't listening. She was reveling in the feel of sand beneath her toes. She was standing on the beach. For the first time in her life, she was feeling the sand, the salt air. Dende watched as she walked tentatively to the shore line and let the white foam wash over her toes. She looked up at the sky, turned around and looked at him, the back of the red door, the thick forest, the medieval mountains in the distance with fantastic waterfalls.

"This is it."

"This is what."

"The beach I told you about last night. The one…" she stopped, remembering what it was they'd been talking about.

Dende remembered. "Wow. You're right. It is."

He walked over to her. "I can't believe it. I honestly had no idea this was here."

"Please don't tell me they vanish when you close the door."

"They don't. At least I don't' think they do. I mean, the library's always there. The space room is there. So is my bedroom, the tower room you're sleeping in, Mr. Popo's room…" Dende remembered something Mr. Popo told him just before Hera arrived. He'd shown him the library and Dende commented he'd never seen it before. "It's because you didn't need it." Mr. Popo explained. Perhaps the room was here now because Hera needed it.

Dende took her by the hand. "I have a feeling this room will always be here for you. You need it. It will be here for you as long as you need it."

"O, Dende. I'll always need it. Now that I've seen the sea, I know, there's not way I could ever lose it. And that forest, those mountains. I wonder where they go? Do you think I could explore them?"

Dende smiled, "You can explore anything you want to here." He took a deep breath, took her other hand in his and looked down at her, "Hera, there's something I want to say to you. I don't want you to take it wrong, and if it offends you, please tell me."

"Dende, I don't think you could offend me."

"I don't want to. I was thinking this morning, about how you said you know what it's like to be imprisoned, to not be free to go where you want, do what you want to do. I want you to know that you're free to do whatever you want to do. You have the whole world available to you for the first time in your life and I want you to see as much of it as you want." He stepped closer to her. Behind him, a shooting star fell, carving a brilliant trail behind it. "But I also want you to know that, should you choose to, if you want to, at all, ever, that the Look Out, these rooms, this room, all the room we've yet to see, they're open to you. You're welcome to them. You're welcome to the Look Out. I want you to feel free to come and go as you please, to disappear behind any of these doors whenever you want, to climb everyone of those mountains if you like." He looked down at her, as close as he could get to her without touching, "I want you to be free."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I think that's the most wonderful thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I mean it. Should you…should you decide to-" he swallowed hard, "-call the Look Out your home, know that you're free to do whatever it is you want, here or there or out in the world. The last thing I want to do is hold you prisoner."

"And the last thing I want to do is keep you from your job as Guardian. It's important and I don't want you to hate it so. You've got this place, this great wide world of doors at your disposal. Who knows what else you will find. Besides, didn't you say if I needed it, this room would be here for me? Perhaps there's a way for you to see the world too, a room that can give you what you need."

Dende looked at her and blinked several times, "You know, I've never thought of that. In fact, I totally forgot about something I was going to ask Mr. Popo about just now."

"What's that?"

Dende let go of her hands and walked back to the door, "Did it occur to you that your mother was able to come and go to the Look Out as she pleased. Kami never said she could fly or instant transmission like Goku can."

"Instant transmission? That sounds handy."

"Come on. We need to find Mr. Popo."

Hera took one last look at the sea and followed him out.

It was five 'til four when they found Mr. Popo. He was decorating the groom's cake. "Mr. Popo," Dende asked, "can we ask you a question."

"Certainly, Dende. Ask what you wish."

Dende looked at Hera then back at the djinn, "Kami said Hera's mother came and left the Look Out as she pleased. He never said how. Do you know?"  
The djinn paused in his cake decorating. He put the icing down, wiped his hands on his apron and looked up at the young Guardian. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask that question." He looked at Dende, then at Hera. "However, that's not a question I wish to answer at this time."

"What? Come on, Mr. Popo. It could be the answer to everything." Dende said.

Mr. Popo went back to decorating, "What do you mean, Dende."

"My wanting some semblance of freedom. Hera being able to travel the world and still…" he looked at the floor… "still be able to be here too. That is, if she wants to be."

Before Hera could say anything, Mr. Popo looked at the two of them. "Listen to me good, children. That is a heavy order you are putting in and one that I'm not willing to fulfill, not just yet. There needs to be something else to happen first."

"I don't understand." Dende was confused.

Mr. Popo picked up his decorating once more, "You will. Trust me. Now, go greet Miss Videl and Gohan. They are here." He looked at Dende's downfallen expression. "Don't look so dejected, Dende. You are closer to the answer than you think. In fact, I think you may just find it tonight."

"I'm so confused!"

"Come on." Hera pulled him away from the cake, "We need to give Videl and Gohan their surprise. And you have a promise to keep."

"Yes." He said. A plan was forming in his mind, one that actually scared him. They'd just met but he knew she was the one. He had to create that dress, that was true, but he suddenly realized that there was a lot more that he had to do. He looked over his shoulder at Mr. Popo. "Thanks Mr. Popo! Thanks a lot!"

Mr. Popo smiled and hummed, decorating the cake. "See, Kami, the boy's not completely stupid after all."

"What was that all about?" Hera asked.

"Listen," Dende turned around and looked down at her. "You go show Videl and Gohan our little surprise."

"What about you?"

"I've got some work to do."

"You're not skipping out on this just because of my dress, are you?"

"No. It's not just because of your dress. I promise." He walked up to her, took her shoulders in his hands, pulled her to him and kissed her forehead ever so gently. He was shocked at how innocent a gesture could make the room spin and his knees shake.

"Go. I'll see you soon." And he disappeared behind the door she could only guess was his bedroom.

Hera touched her forehead where his lips had touched. She smiled gently. Then she turned and practically skipped down the steps to the delight of an approaching Videl

and Gohan.


	33. Chapter 33

-1Chapter Thirty-Three

"Well, well, someone is in a very good mood." Videl grinned as Hera came down the steps.

"Yes, I am. And how are you, o bride to be?"

"I'm great! So excited." She then let out a little sigh. "I just wish we'd been able to do more with the great hall. I feel like it looks so jumbled. But we didn't want Gohan's mother to feel left out. She offered all the decorations."

To that, Hera smiled, "Don't worry about the decorating. In fact, that's why I came down here. There's something I want to show you. Dende was supposed to be here as well, but claimed he had something terribly important he had to do first."

"Show us what?" Gohan asked, his tux bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Follow me."

They looked at each other and shrugged then followed Hera up the stairs. Gohan pointed and said, "We didn't put candles up the stairs did we?"

"No," Videl said, looking from side to side at the group of five candles that were on either side of the each step. "Hera, what did you two do?"  
"Stayed up all night, for one thing. That espresso Mr. Popo has is some strong stuff!"

To Hera's delight, Dende had somehow lit all the candles while she was gone. "Ok, I want you to be honest. There's still time to change it if you hate it."

Videl and Gohan stepped into the hall. They gasped.

"O my gosh!"

"It's amazing!"

They wandered around in amazement at how Hera and Dende could have made the hall look so elegant, so beautiful with just candles, flowers and Christmas lights.

"You got rid of that awful garland!" Videl said. Then she flew across the room and pulled Hera into a bone crushing hug. "You are amazing! If you ever get married I swear I'll do the same for you!"

"You don't have to do anything for me. Just be honest and tell me if you really hate it or not."

"Hate it?" Gohan laughed, "Are you kidding? Even my mom can't complain about us not using those old decorations."

"They're all boxed up and waiting to go back with her."

Gohan hugged her, "It's awesome, really. And how he got those candles to float, I'll never know."

"Me either," Hera smiled, "I'm just glad he did!"

"Well, I'm going to Dende's room. That's where we guys are getting dressed."

"Sounds good," Hera turned to Videl. "Ready to ascend to your tower?"  
"You have no idea!"

They reached the top of the stairs and went into the room. Everything was how it was the day before when she and Videl had brought her gown upstairs. "I see you didn't sleep in your bed," Videl said.

"No. I actually fell asleep in those ridiculously uncomfortable chairs downstairs."

"Alone?"

"For your information, Dende and I both fell asleep. In the chairs. Sitting up."

Videl smiled, "You are too much fun to tease!" She looked around and paused, "Hey, Hera? Did you know there's a package over here for you?"

"A package? For me? No, let me see."

Sure enough, there was a large box on the floor. It was wrapped in white paper and tied with a black velvet ribbon and bow. She pulled the small card from the ribbon, opened it and read:

_I hope you like it. _

Videl was soon at her side. "Your dress from Dende?"  
"I guess so."

Slowly she opened the box. There was a layer of tissue paper. She pulled that away and found a pair of black velvet shoes, wide heeled and open toed. She and Videl exchanged excited glances. She pulled back another layer of tissue and found a dazzling hair clip in the shape of a dragonfly with black rhinestones.

"That's gorgeous!" Videl exclaimed, taking the clip from Hera and turning it over and over in her hands.

Underneath that was a small, black velvet pouch. Hera opened it and found a thin, silver chain attached to which was a smaller version of the dragonfly on the hairclip. There were earrings to match.

"Wow," Videl said, "That Dende has got some great taste."

At last they came to the dress. Hera pulled it out of the box and gasped. It was strapless and black as night. The bodice was tight fitting to the waist then it belled out into a ballroom gown. It was made from satin and embroidered into the skirt were tiny silver stars that danced and twinkled in the afternoon sunlight.

"O my gosh! Hera, you're going to look better than me."

"Don't be ridiculous." She couldn't believe he'd made that just for her. She held it up to her and twirled around. "How do I look?"

Videl smiled and with tears in her eyes she said softly, "Like the Queen of the World."


	34. Chapter 34

-1

Chapter Thirty-Four

Hera helped Videl get ready, after putting her dress and accessories back in the box and putting the box in the bathroom. Chi-chi arrived, babbling on and on at how great the hall looked.

"Gohan said you and Dende did that! I never knew the Namek had it in him."

"We've been learning a lot about that Namek lately," Videl said as she adjusted her veil, "haven't we, Hera?"  
"Yeah," she glanced at the box, "we sure have."

The bride's maids all got there at five-thirty, already dressed and fussing over Videl. Ashley, who seemed to be the spokes person for the group, looked over at Hera and said, "I take it you're not walking down the aisle with your green friend?"

"Actually no. I'm not in the wedding. I'm the decorator. And my green friend, whose name is Dende, will be standing at the altar with Gohan. He's the best man."

The girls balked a bit.

"You mean I have to walk back down with him?" Ashley said.

"If you're the Maid of Honor, I suppose you do."

Videl snapped at Ashley, "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a jerk towards my husband's best friend!"

"Look, Vi," Ashley said, "we're doing this for you. Trust me. I'm glad your husband has-ah-so many diverse friends, but don't expect me to come over for dinner if any of them are invited."

"Don't worry," Videl said, "you won't have to. You'll be the one not invited."

Ashley and the other bride's maids all looked at each other, their mouths wide open. Mariah smoothed the skirt of her simple black satin gown. Kate and Sera went over and looked out at the gardens from the balcony. Debbie just stood there, biting her lip. Chi-chi, for the first time in her life, was speechless.

"Well, if that's the way you want to be, you can just get married without bride's maids. Come on girls!" Ashley turned on her heels and sashayed to the door. She turned around when she realized she was not being followed.

"I said come on!"

Debbie walked up to her and, her hands shaking, said, "No. Look Ashley, Videl's right. You've been nothing but nasty since you found out we'd be up here with people who are, well, not so normal. I mean, not like us. I'm staying. For Videl. Besides, they're kind of nice." She looked down at her shoes, "Especially that really tall guy with the three eyes."

"You can't be serious!" Ashley turned to the other girls. "Kate! Sera!" She bellowed.

"You know, Ashley," Hera said, trying so very hard not to laugh, "You should stick around. You bellow almost as good as Piccolo. He's single and not bad to look at."

"Who?" She snapped.

"The big tall scowling green guy."

"You disgust me." She rounded on Debbie, "And so do you. You can stay at this freak show if you want. Kate! Sera! Mariah! Let's go."

Kate and Sera exchanged looks then slowly walked towards Ashley.

Hera looked disgusted, "Don't tell me you two are going to let her bully you!"

"Shut up, freak lover."

Hera's fists were clenched so tightly her nails cut into her palm. Her knuckles were going white. Videl was so shocked she couldn't say anything. She was close to tears. Hera calmed herself, "I have an idea. Why don't you, and Kate and Sera and anyone else who wants to turn their backs on their friend on her wedding day, walk down those stairs and out those main doors. I'm sure you can find your own way home from here. And if you don't go quietly, I'll get Piccolo."

"You wouldn't dream of letting that over grown freak do anything to us!" Ashley was threatening. Her fists were balled. But as Hera continued to walk towards her, she and the other two girls backed away. "Quit it! Ashley said. "You're freaking' me out!" The three girls backed into the great hall. Gohan was already dressed as was Goku. They were talking to The Ox King. Dende was trying to tie his tie. They all froze when they saw the three girls backing away from a very angry Hera Solomon.

They watched her back them down the main stairs. Finally, Ashley had enough. "That's it!" She turned to Hera and grabbed her by the throat.

"Stop it!" She heard Dende say.

"No Dende, stay out of this." Hera called to him.

"That's right, Dende. You're freak lover is in trouble. Come save her."

"Ashley I think you should stop," Sera said quietly looking past her friend who was tightening her grip on Hera's throat.

"Shut up. I don't care what you think. If you want to stay, fine, but I'm outta here. Just as soon as I take care of this b-"  
"You might want to do what she's telling you." Hera said, and pointed behind her.

Ashley turned around and went white. Piccolo was standing there, looking more menacing than Hera had ever seen.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice was dangerously low. "Now."

Ashley did as she demanded. She backed away. "Keep away from me," she was scrambling to her car. "Don't you touch me! Who are you!"

Piccolo bared his fangs and growled, "I'm her father."

"What!" Ashley shrieked. She ran into her car with a loud thunk.

"Ashley!" Kate and Sera were soon ad her sides, picking her up.

"I'm sorry." Kate said.

"Yeah, really sorry." Sera agreed.

"We're going to just take her out of here." Kate said, helping her friend lift Ashley in the car.

"Good idea." Hera said, her voice matching Piccolo's in menace.

They took off. Hera turned around to Piccolo. "My father?"

He glared at her. "It's partially true."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Nice work, Dad."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, Pops."

"Stop it."

"O come on, Father."

"QUIET OR I'LL THROW YOU OVER THE SIDE OF THE LOOK OUT AGAIN AND KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SAVE YOU." He was right in Hera's face, one clawed finger at her nose.

"No you won't. My father wouldn't let you."

"She's right, you know," Kami's voice said.

"I hate you all." Piccolo stomped up the stairs.

"Is that standard dialogue for Nameks?" She asked as Dende rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What the crap was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"Seems old Ashley has issues with the non-human participants in the wedding. Now if you'll excuse me boys, I have to go take care of the bride and her remaining two friends."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dende asked. Was it her imagination or was he acting really nervous.

"I'm fine. Dende, are _you _alright? You look, well, I'd say you look green but that would be stating the obvious."

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"You look good," she smiled. "but your tie is crooked."

He watched her go up the stairs.

"She's something else," Goku said, patting Dende hard on the back.

"Yeah."

"You're going to have your hands full with that one," Gohan said, grinning from ear to ear.

Dende turned purple, "O shut up and help me straighten this blasted tie!"


	35. Chapter 35

-1

Chapter Thirty-Five

Hera arrived back in her room. Chi-chi was telling Videl she didn't need those girls anyway and not to worry about the wedding party.

"I can't believe they would leave because of Dende and the others."

"I can." Mariah said. "All she's talked about since you brought us here is how she thought you were crazy. I told her why didn't she just tell you that she couldn't be in it. She was planning on calling a film crew just before the wedding started. She wanted to have this on television and embarrass you and everyone else."

"I can't believe it! I thought she was my friend! I've known her forever."

"People change." Chi-chi said. "I'm proud of you, Hera. I thought you were going to bust her in the face."

Hera smiled, "I thought about it, but I found a better way to get rid of her."

"What was that?"

"Piccolo."

"Why did you two stay?" Videl asked Mariah and Debbie.

"Because we're your friends. And don't judge Kate and Sera. They've been with Ashley forever. And I think they were about to give her to boot as well. They'll come around." Debbie said.

"Besides," Mariah said rather shyly, "I was wondering if you could introduce me to that guy again? What was his name? Yamcha?"  
Videl burst out laughing! "You are both pathetic! And of course I'll introduce you again. In fact, I'll threaten him if he doesn't ask you to dance."

"Ok girls!" Chi-chi announced, "We've got one hour before the wedding begins. Let's get the final touches on. Hera, you've got to get dressed, honey!"

"Yikes! You're right."

"Wait! Hera," Videl ran over to her, holding her dress up in one hand, reaching out to Hera with the other. "I'm out a Maid of Honor. Would you do the honor?"  
"What? Me? No, I couldn't! I mean, what about Debbie or Mariah."

"Please," Debbie said. "You're the one who kicked Ashley out! You're a hero."

"Besides," Mariah added, "We thought you'd want a change to walk down the aisle with your green suitor."

Hera's blush betrayed her. "Are you sure?"

Videl smiled, "Yes. I am. Besides. Your dress matches perfectly. It's black and its satin."

"It's a ball gown."

"You're the Maid of Honor. You're supposed to stand out. Besides," she lowered her voice, "it would give you a bit of practice at walking down the aisle with you know who."

Hera's blush deepened.

"What?" Chi-chi exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Is she engaged to the Namek!"

"No, Chi-chi," Videl calmed her soon to be mother-in-law. "But we're kind of hoping she will be soon."

Chi-chi just shook her head. "I guess I can't say anything. I married a Saiyan."

"A what?" Mariah and Debbie said together.

"What are you worried about?" Chi-chi said to Debbie, "You're interested in a guy with three eyes!"

"She's got a point there, Debs." Mariah chuckled.

"O, shut up."

Hera was ready in an amazing thirty minutes. When she emerged from the bathroom, the other girls gasped.

"That's one of the prettiest dresses I've ever seen!" Mariah said.

"It's very stunning," Chi-chi said. "And it fits you like a glove. Where on earth did you find it?"  
"I didn't. It's a gift."

"From Dende," Videl said. She walked over and turned her friend around. "You look amazing. If Dende doesn't pass out, I'll be shocked."

"Stop it. This isn't about me. It's your wedding! You're the one who's supposed to knock them dead."

"Now you remember when you walk in, right?"

"Just before you."

Videl nodded. "And when Gohan and I exit, you'll take Dende by the arm and exit behind us."

"Got it."

"Good." Videl took a deep breath. Debbie handed her bouquet to her. "O, and Hera. I'll hand this to you and…" She went over to the dresser and pulled out a gold band, …"I'll need you to hang on to this. It's Gohan's wedding ring. Glad I didn't give it to Ashley."

"For real. She would have probably taken it with her." Mariah said.

"Do you think I'm crazy for thinking that three-eyed guy is hot?" Debbie asked.

"Honey, you're talking to a girl who turned down that purple haired stud out there for a green skinned, pointy eared, fanged Namek who just happens to be the Guardian of the Earth."

"For real? The guy with the real long purple hair who looks like a super model?" Mariah asked.

"That's the one."

"No offense, I mean, Dende's cute and all…in a green way," Debbie said, "but you are crazy."

"I know. Ain't love grand?" Hera smiled and took the bouquet which had until an hour ago belonged to Ashley. "Are we ready girls?"

"Yep."

Hera went down the stairs first. She poked her head out the door. "Good. He kept the hall cleared."

"Who?" Videl asked.

"Piccolo. I asked him to earlier today."

"He must really like you."

"He is practically my father." She whispered.

"Yeah, you're right," Videl let Hera guide her across the hall to the kitchen where they'd all go outside and wait for the guests to arrive and the wedding to start. "But that's still about the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"If you're weirded out, how do you think I feel?" She asked as she held the door open for them.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to marry a Namek." Videl pointed out.

"I never mentioned marriage."

"No, but it'll happen. I can feel it."

"You're just hyped up because it's your wedding day."

"I happen to have a pretty good intuition."

"O?"  
Videl just grinned and went outside to stand in the cool early evening breeze, leaving Hera to momentarily contemplate what she'd just said before following the girls out, just in time to disappear before Mr. Popo showed up to take out the cakes.


	36. Chapter 36

-1

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Yikes!" Videl said and turned to Chi-chi. "Do you think we should tell the guys that we're down two bride's maids and Hera is taking Ashley's place.

"I'll do it. Just sit tight."

Chi-chi went around the corner of the big building.

"Are you nervous?" Mariah asked Videl.

"Not really. I just want it over with."

"Are you nervous about the honeymoon?" Debbie asked.

Videl turned crimson, "Maybe."

Chi-chi returned and announced the guys are all informed. At seven o'clock, the sky was darkening and they heard music begin to play.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Chi-chi led the way. Once they got to the top of the stairs, she hugged Videl and went to stand with Goku who was waiting to escort her down the aisle.

"Hera, have you seen Dende in his tux?" Videl asked.

"Sort of. But his shirt was un-tucked and his tie was crooked."

"Well, he's got it right now. I've got to admit, he really is a looker."

Hera leaned forward to take a peek at him. Her heart turned over in her chest. He looked amazing. "You know, I've got to get him out of those robes."

Videl almost choked trying not to laugh. The other girls giggled. Hera, realizing how that sounded, turned blood red. "That is NOT what I meant! Videl! You're terrible!"  
"You said it!"  
"You know what I meant?"

"I sure do."

Hera hit her on the arm with the flowers. "O shut up and pay attention to your groom."

As Mariah and Debbie went down the aisle, still giggling, Videl and Hera exchanged looks.

"You look amazing, Videl."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Tell Dende I'm going to hit him up for a dress one of these days."

"I'll do that."

Videl nodded and Hera began her walk down the aisle.

Did the earth stop turning? Dende wondered the minute his eyes landed on Hera. She was stunning. The dress fit perfectly, too perfectly in fact. He couldn't help but notice how the guys in the audience turned to look at her as she walked by. He shifted on his feet. His eyes were glued to her. She looked at him and smiled. He seriously thought he was going to pass out.

The music changed, the audience stood up and Videl came down the aisle, her famous father escorting her, waving the crowd. Videl just rolled her eyes and Gohan laughed.

The ceremony was simple and was over before they knew it. Everyone cheered with the bride and groom kissed. As they reached the red carpet, Dende stepped out and offered his arm to Hera. She took it with a smile.

"You look amazing," He whispered.

"That's your fault."

"I should make it my fault more often."

"You look wonderful yourself." She thought carefully before she continued, "You really should consider wearing something other than those robes every now and then."

"Yeah, but if I did that, I wouldn't be able to surprise you."

"Who said I was surprised? You're good looking. And in that tux, even more so."

"Thank you. But the night's still young. There's still plenty of time to be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He pulled one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it. Her breath caught in her throat.

"See? Surprise."


	37. Chapter 37

-1

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The reception was tons of fun. Everyone danced and even sang at the karaoke stage they'd set up. Mr. Popo's food was a hit! Krillin and Goku gave toasts, and even Dende was talked into giving a toast and he did a bang up job at it, considering he was usually so shy in front of a lot of people. After his toast, Hera walked over to him.

"You did a great job."

"O, thanks. I hate talking in public."

"You? Mr. Motor Mouth who drives Piccolo crazy?"

"That's different. Besides, you did a pretty good job of that yourself today."

Hera grinned. "Yeah. I know now why you do it. It's fun!"

"I heard that!" Piccolo growled as he walked past them.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

It was dark outside now, the stars were shimmering. The music was soft. Dende took Hera by the hand and led her outside down the steps. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"For a walk."

"What about your friend's wedding?"  
"Please? Did you see the way he was looking at Videl? He won't know or care I'm gone."

Hera laughed, "You're probably right."

He led her around to the back of the Look Out, back to the silver and white garden. The garden looked ablaze in the full moonlight. It seemed to be glowing of it's own accord. They stood there, hand in hand, for a long time, looking up at the moon. Dende's fingers moved softly across her hand. She could feel him shaking and wondered what was wrong.

"Dende? You're hands are shaking."

"Huh? They are? Sorry. Guess it's just all the excitement."

"Mmmm." She nodded.

Again they gazed at the moon. Finally, Dende let her hand go and walked over to the bench. "You really do look beautiful tonight." His deep onyx eyes drank her in. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you. And you really do look amazing yourself."

Dende grinned, his fangs peaking out from his upper lip, making her heart flip in the oddest way. He sat down, tapped his foot, stood up, smoothed his pants.

"Dende? You're not ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that-" he looked up at the moon, put his hands in his pockets and looked back at her. "It's just that there's another reason for bringing you out here than just a walk."

Hera nodded. Her heart started racing. _What was he doing_? She wondered. She walked over to sit on the bench. He sat next to her.

"I guess the only way to do this is to do it, right?"

"Whatever it is, if it must be done, you must do it or it can't be done." Hera looked around. "Boy, that was profound, wasn't it."

Dende smiled. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "How long have we known each other?"

"O gosh," Hera said, "Six days? Maybe seven? Why?"

"Just a week. Wow. I feel like I've known you forever."

She nodded, "I know. It does seem like forever." She paused, "and yet, not nearly long enough."

Dende smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

"Because there's something I need to tell you. Something I need you to hear."

She nodded slowly, "Ok. Then let's hear it."

Dende looked at her then turned away. "Gosh this was so much easier in my head this afternoon."

"This afternoon? Wow, you are impetuous."

"I guess so. But I have to do this now or risk losing you forever."

"What do you mean? You're not going to lose me, Dende. Look, I know I've only known you a week, but I mean it when I say, I feel like I've known you for a lifetime already. And I don't want to go anywhere. You make me feel at home. You make me feel safe."

He scooted closer to her, took her hands in his. She swallowed hard, "I mean it. I never thought this could happen to me." She looked own at her hands in his, feeling the soft leather of his fingers against the pale skin of her own. "I remember there was this girl in my office. She met this guy on a weekend trip and three weeks later they were married. Nine months later they had twins. I've never known a happier couple."

Dende nodded.

"I guess what I'm saying is that it doesn't matter if we've known each other a week or ten years. I care about you. Deeply. I know that. It's not just an infatuation. It's more than that. Dende," she looked up into his eyes, "the first moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I knew I had to get to know you better, I had to spend time with you."

"Even though Trunks was around."

She laughed, "Yes, even though Trunks was around. I'm not going to lie. I did entertain thoughts of he and I together. But when it came down to it, he didn't feel right."

"Feel right?" Dende tried to take his hands from hers.

She gripped tightly, "Not like that. I don't mean the way he felt," she reached up and brushed his face lightly with her knuckles. "I mean he didn't feel right," she put a hand to her heart, "here."

"Oh," he looked at her hand in his, wishing she'd touch his face again. "And do I," he stammered, trying not to look at her but being pulled towards her just the same, "do I feel right," he reached out and touched her throat just beneath her necklace, "there?"

She blushed, "Yes. Yes you do."

Dende leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. He let go of her hands for a moment. She didn't look to see what he was doing. Then his hands were around hers again. Then he took on hand in his, and with the other one he slipped what felt to her like a ring on her finger. "Then marry me."

Her eyes went wide. "What?" she breathed.

"Marry me."

He dropped her hands and cupped her face in his palms. He looked deep into her eyes. "Marry me." He said again. "I told you, I'd never make you stay here. I'd give you all the freedom in the world, to travel, to do whatever it is you want to do. Just…" he stroked one side of her face with his fingers, "…just let me know you'll always come back to me. At the end of the day, I want you here with me."

Hera blinked rapidly as tears fell from her eyes. She looked away from, down at her left hand where he'd just slipped a ring. She gasped. It was a wide, silver band with a bright green stone in the center of it. It caught the moonlight and took her breath away. She looked back up at him.

"Yes."

"What?" He pulled back from her.

"I said yes. I will marry you, o great Guardian."

Dende looked as if he were suddenly 100 pounds lighter! He pulled her into a tight hug and for a moment she thought he'd never ever let her go. Then, just as suddenly, he pushed away.

"Are you sure? Look, I thought long and hard about this all afternoon. I know it's a huge step. But I'm certain it's what I want. Are you?"

Hera looked at the ring on her finger. She thought about her life in the past, how the only guys who'd ever tried for her attention were creeps or jerks who were only after one thing. How she'd never had friends, how no one had ever cared for her. Until now. Now she was sitting high above the earth, 100 years in the future, gazing into the eyes of a most remarkable being, a being of who's race she just discovered she was half. She held one side of his face in one of her hands, tracing his sharp jaw line with one delicate finger.

"I'm positive. I've waited over 100 years for something like this to happen."

"I promise you won't have to wait that long for the wedding."

He leaned forward, taking her hands again in his.

"I most certainly hope not." She breathed just as his mouth covered hers.


	38. Chapter 38

-1

Chapter Thirty-Eight

His kiss was gentle, full of passion and innocence. She couldn't breath. She was certain time stopped. His head was spinning and he pulled her tightly to him, afraid he may crush her but not able to get her close enough. That's how Videl and Gohan found them. Gohan had seen them walk to the other side of the Look Out. He'd called Videl over and, after wresting themselves away from their families, decided to go see if everything was alright.

"Still think there might be something wrong?" Gohan asked as Dende picked Hera up, sitting her in his lap without breaking their kiss.

"Nope. I think everything's just right." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Should we tell them we're about to leave."

"Nah…we'll wait. Come on. I'm sure Krillin's still singing karaoke."

When they finally broke apart, they had no idea if minutes or hours had gone by. They leaned their heads together, their eyes closed; it took them a few moments to catch their breath.

"Wow." Dende finally said. "So that's what Gohan was talking about."

"What?" Hera backed away so she could see his face. She realized he was holding her, cradling her like a child in his arms. She honestly didn't remember him picking her up.

"When he and Videl first started dating, he told me that kissing her was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced. Now I know what he was talking about."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "We should probably head back."

"Why?" He was liking this, having her all to himself, no Piccolo around, no one asking him to do something, watch this, no 'o no, here come more aliens to blow up the planet' type of emergencies. "You realize we'll have precious few times like this."

She nodded. "I know."

"It's not that I want my job to come before you."

"Dende, you're not a businessman. You're the Guardian of the Earth. I would say that ranks pretty high up on the list of most important occupations."

He smiled, "You really don't mind."

She shook her head. "I love you. Being Guardian is what you do. It's who you are."

He sighed. Then he remembered. "We need to talk to Mr. Popo."

"Now?"

He picked her up and set her gently on the ground. He kissed her lips and brushed the hair from her eyes. "We'll wait until everyone leaves. Unless, you're going back to Gohan's parents house."

Hera thought a moment. "I think I will. Just to get my things."

"You mean you want to stay here? With me?"

"Yes, silly. Besides, if I'm going to marry you, I'm going to be stuck up here on this floating city for a very long time. I might as well get used to it. And I really like my room."

"Your room?"

"The tower room."

He smiled at her. "I can respect that."

"You better cause that's how it's going to be until we say 'I do'. Call me old fashioned if you want."

He hugged her tight, "I think it's wonderful."

They wandered back into the great hall. Krillin was still singing very bad karaoke. Mariah was laughing at something Yamcha had said and Debbie was talking to Tien and Choutzou. Videl and Gohan saw them come in and rushed over to them.

"Hey guys," Dende said. "I'm glad you haven't left yet."

"We were waiting on you two." Videl grinned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long," Dende said.

"It's ok. We understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, duh! Bro, I just got married. I know what it's like to need to sneak away and do a little making out."

"We were not 'making out'." Dende said, his face slowly turning purple.

"That's not what I saw. If that wasn't making out, I don't know what is! Man, Den, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Gohan was laughing until he saw Dende's face.

"Uh-oh." And he took off running, Dende hot on his heels.

"Well, at least we know everything is normal," Videl said.

"Did you really see us?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't mean to. Gohan saw you two leave and wanted to make sure everything was alright. I take it everything is alright?"

"Alright? Yeah, I'd say it's alright." She looked down at her finger and the ring that now sat on it.

Videl followed her gaze, took a double take, then took her hand in her own, "No way! Is that what I think that is?"

"That depends. If you think it's Sauron's ring of power, then your wrong."

"And if I think it's an engagement ring?"

"Then you'd be right."

Videl grabbed Hera in a hug. "Geez, Videl, you really need to watch your strength," Hera choked out.

"Sorry. It's just…that's so wonderful! Wow. And you've only known each other for a week."

"I know. Crazy, huh?"

"Not really. I knew Gohan was the one the first time I saw him. I was just too stubborn to realize that it was love and that's why I hated him so much."

"I take it back. I'm not the crazy one, you are."

Gohan and Dende came back, laughing, with their arms around each other.

"Glad to see no one died," Videl said.

"I figured I'd let him live. It is his wedding day after all." Dende said.

"Speaking of weddings," Videl said in a low voice, "Have you two set a date."

"A date? What?" Gohan asked.

Videl picked up Hera's hand and dangled the ring in front of her husband's face. "Bet he didn't get a chance to mention he proposed while he was chasing you around the room."

"No, he didn't! Dende that's wonderful! So have you set a date?"  
"Not exactly. Geez, Gohan, I just asked her."

"And she said yes."

Dende rolled his eyes, "No, she just took the ring."

"I hope your mom won't be mad that I've decided to move up here."

Gohan's eyes got as big as saucers, "Dang, man, you move fast!"  
"No, not like that!" Hera said, "I'll be staying in the tower. Alone. Get your mind our of the gutter."

"Sorry…"

They bid farewell to the happy couple, who flew away in Videl's car to the airport to hop the next flight to the Bahamas. The rest of the family and friends stayed to clean up. Chi-chi wasn't ecstatic about Hera moving up to the Look Out, but after Hera swore a thousand times she was staying in her own bedroom, she finally relented and told her she was free to get her things from their home.

"I will hold you to that," Chi-chi said.

"You won't have to," Piccolo said, glaring down at Hera and Dende. "I'll make sure of it."

"Great. Now I have a chaperone!" Dende whined. Everyone, even Hera, laughed.

After everyone had left, Piccolo was meditating on the side of the Look Out, Hera and Dende went to find Mr. Popo. They found him in the kitchen.

"Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Dende."

"We need to ask you a question."

"And what might that be?"

Dende cleared his throat at least three times before he asked, "What was it you said you wanted to tell us but wouldn't until we were ready."

"And you think one evening qualifies you as ready?"

Smiling, Dende held Hera's hand up to him. Mr. Popo looked at the ring, went back to chopping carrots, then really looked at the ring. "Why Mr. Dende. Is that what I think that is?"  
"Why must everyone ask that?" Hera asked.

"Miss Hera, are you really going to marry him?"

Hera smiled, "Yes, I am, Mr. Popo. Do you think you have room in this kitchen for one more?"

"O Miss Hera, there will always be room for you anywhere at the Look Out."

"She's moving in. To the tower room of course, at least until after the wedding."

"I don't know. I really like it up there." Hera looked over at Dende.

"What?"  
"Maybe we should make that our room after we're married."

"Oh, sure. For a minute there I thought you were going to say you wanted separate bedrooms."

"Only if you snore."

"I don't snore."

Mr. Popo gave Dende a very odd look.

"I don't."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dende."

Dende changed the subject, "Look, is that enough proof? Is that what you wanted before you told us?"

Mr. Popo smiled, "Yes. That is what I was waiting for. Come with me." He hopped down off his stool, took off his apron and walked out into the great hall. He cross the room to the small door Dende knew to be Mr. Popo's room. "Wait here."

They stood outside, waiting for the djinn to return. He did, looking very solemn. "I would not be giving you this unless I knew for a fact you two were meant to be together."

"How are you sure that we are?" Hera asked. "I don't mean that how it sounded. I'm just curious? Were you sure of my mother and father?"

Mr. Popo hung his head, "No. I was not. And that is why I did not tell him about this. It hurt me, but I did not want to hand over such power unless I was absolutely certain it was the real thing." He looked up at Dende and Hera and smiled, "And what the two of you have exhibited over the past week is the real thing."

He held out his hand and Dende took from him a large key.

"A key? What does this go to."

"That door. Right over there."

Hera and Dende turned around. There across from them, amongst all the other doors, was a door neither had seen before. It was the same size and shape of all the other doors, but it wasn't red. It was blue. Slowly they walked towards it.

"Where does it go?" Dende asked.

"Anywhere you want it to. Miss Hera, you said you've always dreamed of traveling. Here is your key. You can go anywhere you want and, as long as you have the key, you have the door with you. You can return whenever you're ready just by taking out the key. No matter where you are in the world, you can always come back home to us."

Dende looked down at the key. He realized he was holding the answer to the only thing that had worried him about asking Hera to give up her life on earth. He handed the key to her.

"No," she said, letting him put it in her hands, "I can't take it. Mr. Popo, this is much to great a gift."

"And it is yours. You are special, Hera. You are the daughter of a Guardian. Now, you will be the wife of a Guardian. And I must say, I believe you are the first in both regards."

She looked down at the djinn and with tears in her eyes she said, "Thank you." Then she bent down and hugged him tight. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so very much."

Mr. Popo put one hand to his cheek and laughed, "Oh, don't mention it."

"Wow. Now at least I can give you a honeymoon. It might not be a week, but an hour might not be so bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," he gestured towards the door. "We can go anywhere you want! It can only be for a couple of hours, but at least we can go somewhere."

To his surprise, Hera laughed. "O, Dende, we're not going to use this door for our honeymoon."

"We're not?"  
"No. I want more than a few hours with you."

"Hera," he pulled her closer to him, "I told you-"  
"I know what you told me, but you are forgetting something, o mighty Guardian."

"What's that?"

"The hyperbolic time chamber? You said a whole day would be a whole year? What would an hour be?"

Dende thought for a moment, "a couple of weeks."

"Don't you think a couple of weeks would be better than a couple of hours?"

"Well, yeah, but there's nothing there? I mean nothing. There's a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. You walk out into nothingness."

Hera looked at him, "I don't think we'll need much more than that."

Dende's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed deep purple, "O…well…since you put it that way…" he looked down at Mr. Popo and gave him a goofy smile, "We have some wedding plans to make."

Mr. Popo laughed, "Indeed you have, Mr. Dende. Indeed you have."

The End


End file.
